Love is Strange
by rainbow86
Summary: Harry macht das aller erste mal Urlaub. dort trifft er leider auf personen die ihm ganz und gar nicht symphatisch sind. Ferien voller Sauftouren, Knutschereien, Streitereien und eine Unmenge von Spaß, doch dann gehts wieder nach Hogwarts. Slash, ooc, hpdm
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören JKR, nicht mir, ich verdiene absolut kein Geld. Schade eigentlich ‚seufz'

Pairings: HP/DM, RL/SB, ...

Warnings: SLASH, LEMON, OOC, einige Dinge stimmen nicht mit dem 5ten Band überein, siehe Sirius Black

'blabla' gedacht

"blabla" gesagt

Love is Strange

Er stellte sich vor den Spiegel, wischte mit der rechten Hand die kondensierten Tröpfchen weg und betrachtete sich eingehend im Spiegel. Grüne Augen blitzten ihm dunkel entgegen, die Haut makellos und leicht gebräunt, dazu die dunklen Haare, die alles Licht zu verschlucken schienen und in alle Richtungen abstanden, nicht dass das gewollt wäre, aber es ging nun mal nicht anders.

Harry seufzte, griff nach einer Bürste und versuchte die doch schon ziemlich langen Strippen in Ordnung zu bringen, doch war es vergeblich, was er nach fünfminütiger Tortur auch einsah, die Bürste in die Ecke schmiss und sich stattdessen die Zähne putzte.

Abgetrocknet und nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte geschlungen, machte er sich auf den Weg vom Badezimmer, in sein Zimmer. Er hatte seine Sachen heute Morgen vergessen, da er ein ziemliches Problem in der unteren Region hatte und dieses auf den schnellst möglichen Weg loswerden wollte.

‚Wah verdammt! So was kann natürlich nur mir passieren, erst dieser verwirrende Traum, nein Harry denk nicht daran, sonst hast du da unten wieder ein ziemlich großes Problem. Aber nein, dann muss ich auch noch meine Sachen vergessen. Oh na toll, da kommt ja auch schon Dudley angewalzt, es kann nur noch besser gehen.', fluchte Harry innerlich.

Dudleys Mund stand offen, als der Gryff mit erhobenem Haupt und einem mächtigen Selbstvertrauen an ihm vorbeischritt, um in sein Zimmer zu gelangen. Sein Cousin begaffte die goldene Haut und den muskulösen Oberkörper, das Spiel der Muskeln, bei jeder kleinsten Bewegung, hätte er etwas genauer hingeschaut, hätte Dudley sogar zwei feine Narben erkennen können. Und ich meine jetzt nicht die blitzförmige auf Harrys Stirn, da diese schon gar nicht mehr da war, seit Voldemort tot war, nein es war eine lange Narbe, die sich von der Mitte Harrys Rücken bis unter den Rand des Handtuches hinzog, und eine zweite Oberhalb des Herzens.

„Mund zu Dud' es zieht!", schnarrte Harry und war endlich in Sicherheit, dort atmete er erst mal erleichtert aus.

Seit einiger zeit schon hatte Harry bemerkt, wie Dudley ihn beobachtete, besonders wenn er trainierte. Harry war das auf eine Weise unangenehm, weil es nun mal sein Cousin war und er außerdem immer noch genauso aussah wie vorher, schwabbelig. Aber auf der anderen Seite war es doch ein unausgesprochenes Kompliment zu Harrys Aussehen, denn er hatte sich doch seit dem 5ten Jahr etwas verändert.

Er hat Konditionstraining gemacht und auch das Quidditch war nicht immer einfach, außerdem hatte er vom Orden eine Menge Nachhilfestunden in allem Möglichen bekommen, angefangen von Zaubertränken bis hin zu Weiß- und Schwarzmagischen Flüchen, Schwertkampf usw..

Seine Augen hatte er sich korrigieren lassen, damit die Brille beim Endkampf nicht stören würde, das war nun knapp ein paar Monate her, aber sein Konditionstraining hatte er immer noch nicht aufgegeben, jeden Morgen und Abend lief Harry ein paar Kilometer.

Jetzt suchte er sich gerade ein paar schwarze Hüftjeans aus und ein ärmelloses rotes Shirt, endlich angezogen ging er runter zum Frühstück. Tante Petunia, Onkel Vernon und Dudley saßen schon und warteten auf Harry, damit sie anfangen konnten. Als dieser sich dann endlich auch mal gesetzt hatte, vorher noch einen guten Morgen gewünscht hatte, schlugen alle kräftig zu.

Sie waren gerade fertig und Harry wollte schon anfangen den Tisch abzuräumen, als er von seiner Tante aufgehalten wurde.

„Warte noch kurz Harry, wir wollten dir etwas sagen, stimmt's Vernon?", die Schwester seiner Mutter sah ihren Ehemann eindringlich ein, der etwas unverständliches zu murmeln begann.

„Also, wir werden in den Urlaub fahren, wir haben ein Strandhaus in Barrow gemietet, für zwei Wochen und du kommst mit.", knurrte Vernon und sah Harry böse an.

Der Schwarzhaarige konnte es nicht glauben, die Dursleys wollten ihn mit in den Urlaub nehmen, in ein Strandhaus, am Meer.

„Was?", rief Harry verblüfft aus.

„Mrs. Figg hat keine Zeit und die anderen Nachbarn sind im Urlaub und ich will nicht dass du hier alleine bleibst.", erklärte Vernon.

„Pack deine Sachen in einer halben Stunde fahren wir los."

Harry nickte schnell, packte noch das Geschirr weg und rannte dann hinauf, um seinen Koffer zu packen.

‚Ein Glück bin ich schon 17 und darf auch in den Ferien zaubern.', dachte Harry und schwang seinen Zauberstab, sein Koffer war in Windeseile ordentlich gepackt. Er hatte alle seine Sachen verstaut, weil es nur noch genau 2 Wochen Ferien waren und Harry wohl oder übel sofort nach dem Urlaub nach King's Cross musste, um für sein letztes Jahr nach Hogwarts zu fahren. Magisch verkleinert und erleichtert hatte Harry nur einen kleineren Koffer.

Und noch etwa 5 Minuten Zeit bis sie losfahren würde. Er schrieb schnell noch einen Brief an Hermine und Ron, die zusammen mit Rons Eltern in Rumänien waren, Harry hätte auch mitfahren können, aber er wollte erst mal die Sache mit Voldemort verarbeiten, das ging nun mal alleine einfacher, so dachte Harry und lehnte freundlich ab. Er schrieb ihnen, dass er für die restlichen zwei Wochen nicht zuhause sein würde und zauberte diese Nachricht genau auf Rons Kopf, der aus seinem Traum gerissen wurde und aufschrie.

Dann folgte ein weiterer Brief an Sirius und Remus, er bat die beiden bis er wieder nach Hogwarts kam auf Hedwig aufzupassen, da er wohl keine Zeit haben würde. Und schickte seine weiße Schleiereule los.

Mit einem Satz stand Harry unten an der Treppe und wartete auf die anderen, die dann auch wenig später erschienen. Der Gryffindor strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, Dudley sabberte Harry nach, Petunia sah aus wie immer und Vernon, nun ja sein Gesicht wirkte finster, fast so schlimm wie das von Severus Snape, bislang gefürchtetster Tränkeprofessor von Hogwarts.

Die Koffer wurden verstaunt und dann ging es auch schon los. Es waren Stunden vergangen und sie waren immer noch nicht da. Dudley quengelte schon seit geraumer Zeit, ihm wäre zu heiß, er hätte Hunger und ihm wäre langweilig.

Harry dagegen lächelte selig vor sich hin, er war noch nie im Urlaub gewesen. Er hatte sich so ein komisches Teil gekauft, dass Musik spielte, aber nur für ihn hörbar machte. Es war magisch und brauchte keine Batterien, ging auch nicht kaputt. Er brauchte nur an ein Lied denken, was er gerne hören wollte und schon erklang es, er liebte dieses Teil und würde nirgends ohne es hingehen. Im Moment spielte es ein Muggellied, irgendwas mit _Knocking on heavens door_ oder so.

Seine Gedanken wanderten langsam umher, er fragte sich gerade ob es Engel wirklich geben würde und wenn ja, wie sie aussehen würden, er stellte sie sich eindeutig männlich vor, fast wie ein Mensch nur mit großen weißen Schwingen. Sie mussten unbedingt helle blaue Augen haben, die intensiv strahlten und blonde fast weiße Haare haben, ihre Haut wäre alabasterfarben und allem in allen sollten sie ein unbeschreibliches Lächeln haben.

Plötzlich wurde Harry weiß im Gesicht, der Schock steckte tief in ihm, als er es realisierte. Seine Vorstellung von einem Engel sah fast genauso aus, wie dieser nervige kleine Bastard von einem Slytherin, außer den Flügeln natürlich, aber ansonsten sah er genauso aus. Als Harry den ersten Schock verarbeitet hatte, fiel er weiter in seinen Gedanken ab, nur noch nebenbei hörte er die rauchige Stimme eines Mannes, die über irgendeinen Sommer von '69 sang.

Er erinnerte sich an seinen Traum von letzter Nacht, der ihm doch ein Problemchen geschaffen hatte.

Flashback-Traum 

Er lief durch die steinernen Gänge Hogwarts, er war irgendwo unten in den Kerkern. Doch hatte der Grünäugige keine Ahnung wovor er wegrann. Also blieb er stehen und lehnte sich schweratmend an der Mauer ab.

_Seine Augen geschlossen, bemerkte er nicht die Person, die sich an ihn heran schlich und sich vor ihn aufstellte. Erst als dieser Unbekannte frech eine Hand auf seinen Schritt drückte und ihm ein „Oh Potter!" ins Ohr wisperte, ja sogar fast stöhnend._

_Harry riss die Augen auf, sah den blonden Slytherin erstarrt in seine hellblauen. Ein lüsternes Lächeln lag auf dessen Zügen, ließen seine Kniee weich werden._

_Malfoy intensivierte den Druck und rieb leicht daran, brachte so Harrys bestes Teil zum erwachen. Hart presste es sich gegen die enge Hose._

_Harry stöhnte auf und drückte sich noch weiter an die reibende Hand, doch diese verschwand, doch stattdessen presste Draco seinen eigenen Unterkörper an Harrys, so dass dieser auch die hart pochende Beule spüren konnte. Draco kam Harry immer näher, als sich ihre Lippen hauchzart berührten, schloss der Gryff wieder seine Augen, konzentrierte sich nur noch auf dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl, dass eine Explosion in ihm auslöste._

„_Gott Malfoy!", stöhnte Harry in den heißen Mund, als diese heiße Zunge das erste mal auf seine eigene traf. Ihre Körper rieben sich immer und immer schneller an einander. _

_In dem ansonsten scheinbar leeren Korridor konnte man nur noch das Keuchen zweier Feinde vernehmen, die sich leidenschaftlich küssten._

_Draco brach den Kuss ab, saugte sich an Harrys Hals fest, hinterließ überall kleine Bissspuren. Riss dessen Hemd auf, so dass die Knöpfe in alle Richtungen sprangen, leckte, biss saugte an den dunklen Brustwarzen, die sich in Knospen vom Körper aufstellten._

_Eine Hand hatte sich in seinen strubbeligen Haaren verfangen, die andere machte sich am Hosenbund zu schaffen, Harry brauchte alle beide, um sich an der Mauer abstützen zu können._

_Dann spürte er eine zittrige Hand an seinem Glied, die sanft anfing zu massieren und pumpende Bewegungen durchführte. Seine Hose lag an den Knöcheln._

_Harry schrie beim ersten Haut Kontakt leise auf, wollte seinen Kopf in den Nacken werfen, traf dann aber auf harten Stein, doch merkte er dies im Moment nicht._

_Aber als etwas warmes an seine empfindliche Spitze traf, stöhnte er so laut, dass es eigentlich jemand hätte hören müssen. Die Zunge spielte mit der Eichel, leckte die süßlichen Tropfen, bevor Draco ihn der Länge nach in seinem Mund aufnahm, dabei mit der einen Hand das harte Glied stabilisierte und mit der anderen die Hoden reizte._

_Harry konnte nicht mehr an sich halten, er versuchte ungeduldig in die warme Mundhöhle zu stoßen. Das Tempo mit dem Draco ihm einen blies, wurde immer schneller und dann explodierten Sternchen vor seinen Augen und der Druck war auf einmal weg._

Flashback-Traum Ende 

Dann war Harry aufgewacht. Die Erinnerung an diesen Traum ließ, machte ihn ganz kribbelig und er spürte wieder dieses Verlangen in Form von einer ausgewachsenen Erektion. Harry errötete und hoffte, dass diese keiner bemerken würde. Ein Glück hatte er Jeans an, die waren nicht wirklich elastisch und man konnte kaum etwas sehen, doch als Harry sich unschuldig versichern wollte und zu Dudley schielte, denn der wäre der einzige gewesen, der es hätte sehen können, wurde er schlagartig noch roter, denn Dudleys Blick lag genau auf Harrys Beule gerichtet.

Harry legte eine Hand darauf, um sich nicht ganz so beobachtet zu fühlen. Dudley sah nun fies grinsend Harry an.

„Wer ist Draco?", fragte dieser.

Harry erschrak, hatte er etwa laut...? ‚Oh nein bitte nicht, bitte lass es sie nicht gehört haben!', bat Harry innerlich. Aber Petunia und Vernon sahen wie schon die Stunden zuvor einfach stur geradeaus. Erleichtert atmete er aus.

„Das geht dich gar nichts an.", zischte Harry Dudley leise zu. Auf den Schreck hin, hatte sich sein kleiner Freund wieder gesenkt, aber Dudley sah ihn immer noch mit seinen kleinen Schweinsäuglein an.

„Ist sie deine Freundin?"

‚Dieser Idiot glaubt wirklich, dass Draco ein Mädchen Name ist? Aber verdammt es hätte ein Mädchenname sein sollen!'

„Nein."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja verdammt Dudley und jetzt halt dein Maul!", sagte Harry nun schon etwas lauter.

Petunia drehte sich um und blickte Harry böse an, sagte aber nichts.

Den Rest der Fahrt schwiegen alle und Harry hatte sich verboten weiterhin über Malfoy und diesen Traum nachzudenken. Es war bereits früher Mittag als sie endlich ankamen. Das Haus war etwas größer, als das der Dursleys.

Petunia und Vernon schliefen mit Dudley im mittleren Stockwerk, unten war das Wohnzimmer und die Küche. Harry durfte den Dachboden nehmen, der war zwar nicht so groß wie die mittlere Etage, aber doch noch ziemlich riesig. Er hatte ein eigenes Badezimmer und das Zimmer war riesig, das Bett war für mindestens 3 Personen. Ansonsten war es ziemlich leer.

Mit einem wink seinen Zauberstabes hatte Harry ausgepackt. Er wollte sich mal die Gegend ansehen, der Schwarzhaarige zog sich seine Badeshorts an, ein weißes Hemd mit kurzen Armen und ging dann mit seinem Rucksack, indem ein Strandtuch, etwas essbares und Sonnencreme war und ging.

„Tante, Onkel, ich gehe an den Strand."

„Ja, ja, verschwinde und benimm dich!", bellte Vernon.

Der Strand war nur ein paar Meter weiter, dort suchet er sich ein schön ruhiges Plätzchen um sein Lager aufzuschlagen.

Er legte sich mit geschlossenen Augen in die sonne, als plötzlich ein Schatten auf ihm lag.

„Warum werde ich noch nicht mal in den Ferien vor dir verschont Potter?", schnarrte eine ihm bekannte Stimme entgegen.

Harry öffnete Augen und versuchet gegen die Sonne etwas zu sehen, er blinzelte ein zwei mal mit den Augen und erkannte die Person.

Break

Please Review!


	2. ein Tag am Strand

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören JKR, nicht mir, ich verdiene absolut kein Geld. Schade eigentlich ‚seufz'

Pairings: HP/DM, RL/SB, ...

Warnings: SLASH, LEMON, OOC, einige Dinge stimmen nicht mit dem 5ten Band überein, siehe Sirius Black

**Kommi-Antworten am Ende :) **

**.: Kapitel 2 – ein Tag am Strand :.**

Harry öffnete seine Augen und versuchte gegen die Sonne etwas zu sehen, er blinzelte ein- zwei mal mit den Augen und erkannte die Person.

„Ach verdammt Malfoy, geh mir aus der Sonne!", keifte Harry.

„Keine Chance Potter, das ist mein Platz, verzieh dich gefälligst.", erwiderte er ebenso giftig wie Harry vorher.

Der Schwarzhaarige schnaubte unwillig. ‚Was bildet sich dieser arrogante Schnösel eigentlich ein, was er ist?'

„Du kannst mich mal Malfoy, ich werde hier nicht weg gehen.", blieb Harry standhaft.

„Na gut, du willst es nicht anders." Draco warf seinen eigenen Rucksack neben Harrys und breitete sein eigens Strandtuch neben Harrys aus.

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue folgte Harry, Dracos Bewegungen. Er sah sich das Strandtuch genauer an und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Was grinst du so blöd Potter?", wollte der Slytherin wissen.

„Ach nichts.", würgte Harry ab, grinste aber die ganze Zeit weiter.

„Verdammt Potter, wenn du weiterhin so grinst, hexe ich es dir aus dem Gesicht!", regte er sich weiterhin auf.

Harry wandte sich ab, knöpfte sein Hemd auf, denn er hatte es eben noch angelassen, da er sich noch nicht eingecremt hatte, und ließ es von seinen Schultern gleiten. Er sicherte seine Sachen mit einem gemurmelten Zauber, so dass sie nicht weggetragen oder gezaubert werden konnten, dann ging er zum Wasser, dass blau glitzernd und ruhig vor ihm lag.

Gelegentlich konnte man kleine Wellen sehen mit weißer Gischt, wenn sie sich brachen.

Langsam erst mit einem Fuß, dann mit den anderen ging er darauf zu, es war im ersten Moment richtig kalt, aber nach einiger Zeit hatte er sich daran gewöhnt und er traute sich ein kleines Stückchen weiter vor, so ging das, bis er bis zu den Knien im Wasser war.

Dann geschah alles so schnell, er spürte wie jemand ihn schubste, er vorne über fiel und mit dem Kopf voran im kalten Nass landete, er schluckte etwas Wasser und kam prustend und hustend wieder an die Oberfläche. Verwirrt drehte er sich um und sah einen sich vor Lachen krümmenden Draco Malfoy und engen grünen Boxershorts und einem weiten weißen T-Shirt drüber, dass schon am unteren Ende nass wurde. Fast bedauerte Harry, dass der Slytherin noch ein T-Shirt zum Baden trug.

‚Scheiße schon wieder solche Gedanken! Verdammt Harry lass das!', schallte er sich selbst in Gedanken und überlegte schon, wie er sich für die Tat von eben rächen konnte.

Er sah, dass Malfoy noch vollkommen trocken war, Harry bückte sich und begann einen Schwall an Wasser gegen den Slytherin zu schleudern, welcher quiekend aufschrie und laut anfing zu fluchen, dann aber selbst damit anfing Wasser auf Harry zu schaufeln. Harry fand es lustig, wie Malfoys Haare mal ganz und gar nicht gepflegt und gestylt aussahen, sondern wie ganz normale Haare herunter hingen und in die Augen fielen.

Er machte nun, dass er weg kam, denn seine Arme waren schon lahm. Er tauchte mit dem Kopf unter und kam erst nach einer Weile wieder hoch, um Luft zu holen. Er sah, dass Malfoy in einer ganz anderen Ecke war, deswegen schwamm er noch ein bisschen raus und entspannte. Er legte sich auf den Rücken und ließ sich vom Wasser treiben, seine Augen waren geschlossen und die Sonne prallte auf seinen nassen Körper, um ihn noch mehr zu bräunen.

Dann wurde er plötzlich unter Wasser gedrückt, als sich etwas schweres auf ihn setzte und sich an ihn festklammerte. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag schluckte Harry das salzige Wasser, welches in seinen Augen brannte.

Sie strandeten auf einer kleinen Sandbank. Wo Harry sich endlich aus der Umklammerung befreien konnte. Der Schwarzhaarige schubste den Blonden herunter und sandte ihm einen Todesblick, der sich gewaschen hatte. Doch er sah nur einen sehr ungewöhnlichen Gesichtausdruck bei dem Slytherin, der ihn belustigt angrinste. Harry wandte sich schnell um und ging wieder zurück zu seinem Handtuch.

Dann suchte er in seinem Rucksack seine Sonnencreme und begann sich einzuschmieren, angefangen von den langen Beinen, als nächstes waren die Arme und das Gesicht dran. Als letztes sein Oberkörper. Er spürte, wie er von einigen Badegästen angesehen wurde und drehte sich um.

‚Verdammt!', dachte Harry, denn gerade kamen die Dursleys an, allen voran Dudley, der ein Eimerchen und eine Schaufel mitschleppte. Zu Harrys Erleichterung setzten sie sich nicht direkt zu ihm, sondern ein Stück weit entfernt. Doch gaffte ihn Dudley trotzdem an.

„Oh wie süß, Potter hat ein paar Muggelfans gefunden!", sprach Draco und setzte sich auf sein eigenes Handtuch, beobachtete Harry, wie dieser erfolglos versuchte sich den Rücken einzuschmieren.

# Draco Pov #

Das war wirklich ein toller Sommer für Draco Malfoy, er wurde nicht mehr von seiner Mutter gezwungen bei diesen Idioten beizutreten, da sie ja Gott sei dank nicht mehr unter den lebenden weilte. Er mochte sie ja noch nicht mal, warum auch, er war nur eine kleine Anziehpuppe, die sie immer an und ausziehen konnte und bei ihren Freundinnen angeben konnte. Wenn sie alleine waren, war er ein Nichts. Nicht ein Wort des Lobs kam je über ihre Lippen und das nahm er ihr wirklich übel.

Sein Vater dagegen hatte immer gezeigt, dass er stolz auf seinen Sohn war und ab und an, nahm er seinen Sohn sogar in den Arm und tröstete ihn, wenn es ihm mal nicht so gut ging. Es war schon immer so gewesen. Und nun war sie weg, tot.

Drei Wochen vorm Schulanfang kam dann Severus zu Besuch und meinte, er hätte eine Überraschung für ihn und seinen Vater. Sie würden zusammen in den Urlaub fahren und das schon am nächsten Tag.

Und nun waren sie hier. Draco war so oft es ging draußen am Strand, er liebte einfach die Sonne und das Rauschen des Meeres, doch irgendwie wurde es ihm doch manchmal langweilig. Als er vor 2 Tagen früher als sonst in ihr Ferienhaus ging, bereute er dies fast schon, denn was er dort sah, war sehr nun ja, ungewöhnlich.

Flashback 

_Draco wurde langweilig, er hatte sein Buch Zuhause vergessen und es war auch gar nicht so warm, wie die vorangegangenen Tage, also ging er schlecht gelaunt wieder zurück. Sein Zimmer war ganz oben, während sein Vater und Severus im unteren Teil ihre Zimmer hatten._

_Draco musste an Severus Zimmer vorbei, da dies an der Treppe lag. Als er grad vorbei ging, hörte er gedämpft die Stimme seines Vaters, die irgendwie auch nicht wirklich nach ihm klang. Draco legte ein Ohr an die Tür, um etwas mehr mitzukriegen, was er da hörte war eigentlich nur ein Stöhnen seitens seines Vaters._

„_Oooh Severuuus...!"_

_Draco öffnete leise und vorsichtig die Tür, um ja kein Geräusch zu machen und spähte durch den kleinen Spalt. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf, sein Vater und auch sein Professor waren nackt und irgendwie waren die beiden total ineinander verschlungen. Severus über seinen Vater in einer sehr eindeutigen Position._

_Schockiert ließ er die Tür mit einem Klack ins Schloss schnappen und ging hoch errötet in sein Zimmer, um sich dort zu verbarrikadieren. Doch wenige Minuten später, konnte er ein Klopfen wahrnehmen und die Stimme seines Vaters, die ihn bat aufzumachen. Aber Draco ignorierte es einfach, er fühlte sich irgendwie hintergangen, er dachte immer, dass sein Vater ihm vertraute, so wie es aussah hatte er sich da getäuscht, wenn sie es nicht mal nötig hielten ihm zu sagen, dass sie zusammen waren. Denn warum sonst hätte Severus sie beide einfach in sein Ferienhaus eingeladen, wenn sie nicht schon vorher zusammen gewesen waren._

„_Draco? Komm schon Kleiner mach auf, dein Vater und ich wollen mit dir reden.", hörte er die sanfte Stimme seines Paten vor der Tür._

_Eigentlich wollte er es gar nicht, aber früher oder später hätte er doch aufmachen müssen. Also stand er auf und ließ die beiden herein. Er setzte sich wieder auf sein Bett und las scheinbar in seinem Buch weiter._

„_Draco?", fragte Lucius und setzte sich zu seinem Sohn aufs Bett._

_Der jüngere schaute leicht auf in die ebenfalls blauen Augen. Dort sah er eine unendliche Liebe, zu wem auch immer._

„_Draco, du hast uns gesehen?"_

_Der blonde nickte leicht, sagte aber bisher kein einziges Wort._

„_Weißt du Draco, ich und Severus, wir.. ähm, wir... öh... hä.. du verstehst?", stotterte Lucius und wurde rot._

_Der Slytherin sah seinen Vater mit offenem Mund an. ‚Er hat jetzt nicht wirklich gestottert oder?' Ein fieses sehr slytherinhaftes Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, als er meinte, dass er nicht wüsste was Lucius meine._

_Ebengenannter wurde blass und stotterte nur noch mehr, während Severus leise zu kichern begann und Draco noch immer grinste. Severus stand auf und ging zu seinem Schatz, er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte ihn vernichtend an._

„_Was dein Vater dir versucht zu sagen ist, dass er und ich ein Paar sind.", Severus sah während er redete nur Lucius an._

„_Ach nee wirklich? Hätt' ich nicht gedacht!", rief Draco beleidigt aus und verschränkte schmollend die Arme vor seinem Körper._

„_Was hast du denn, Draco? Habe ich dich denn wirklich so erzogen, dass du irgendwas gegen Homosexualität hast? Das war bestimmt Narcissa!", regte sich nun Lucius auf und sah in das geschockte Gesicht von seinem Sohn._

„_Wie kommst du auf den Mist, ja ich habe was gegen Schwule, die sind abartig und pervers, deswegen bin ich ja auch pervers!", schrie Draco aus, nicht wissend, was er da gerade ausgeplaudert hatte._

_Doch als er es merkte, wurde er ganz still und sah betroffen zu Boden, um seine Nase war es ein wenig rötlich geworden._

„_Was war das?", fragte Lucius verdattert, Severus setzte sich neben Lucius und war alles andere als erstaunt, hatte er es doch schon geahnt._

„_Ich bin schwul.", wisperte Draco leise und betrachtete ausführlich die Bettdecke._

„_oh.", brachte Lucius nur noch hervor._

„_Wenn das so ist, warum bist du dann beleidigt?", klinkte Severus sich wieder ein._

_Dracos Kopf fuhr in die Höhe und blitzte die beiden an, er sprang von seinem Bett auf._

„_WARUM ICH SO BELEIDIGT BIN? WARUM ICH... WAS GLAUBT IHR DENN? HABT IHR ES DENN NICHT MAL FÜR NÖTIG GEHALTEN MIR ZU SAGEN WAS SACHE IST?ICH MEINE HALLO ICH BIN 16 JAHRE ALT! Glaubt ihr nicht, dass ich gerne wissen möchte was los ist? Aber nein ihr spielt mir nur irgendwas vor!", schrie Draco, wurde aber zum Ende hin leiser, dann ging er einfach._

_Flashback Ende_

Jetzt war er mal wieder auf dem Weg zum Strand, sein Vater und Severus hatten ihm versichert, dass sie auch bald nachkommen würden. Er ging wie immer den Weg hinunter zum strand und wollte sich auf seinen Stammplatz breit machen, aber was sah er da? Natürlich Sankt Potter! Schlecht gelaunt stellte er sich vor ihm auf.

Draco beobachtete wie der Gryffindor versuchte ihn zu erkennen, als er das hatte keifte er sofort los, aber Draco ließ sich nicht unterkriegen, er wusste nicht wieso, aber erliebte es einfach sich mit dem Gryff zu streiten. ‚Seine Augen glitzern schon wieder!', dachte Draco und pflanzte sich demonstrativ neben Harry.

„Was grinst du so blöd?", das gab's ja nicht, da grinste dieser Held ihn auch noch einfach so an. Erst schnappte er ihm seinen Lieblingsplatz weg und dann auch noch das miese Grinsen.

Draco ignorierte ihn weitestgehend, bis der Gryffindor anfing sich sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, Draco blickte ihn verstohlen an. ‚So braune makellose Haut, ah da sind die feinen Narben', bemerkte Draco. ‚Verdammt lass den Scheiß, es ist immer noch Potter. Oh Gott und trotzdem würde ich ihn nicht von der Bettkante stoßen. Das habe ich jetzt nicht wirklich gedacht oder? Doch Draco du hast es. Bekackt!'

Harry war nun am Wasser angekommen und der blonde Slytherin dachte, es war wirklich keine schlechte Idee ein bisschen zu schwimmen, aber gegen ein bisschen Spaß hatte er auch nichts einzuwenden. Schnell zog er sein Badeshirt an und folgte dem schwarzhaarigen, der sich wie es schien nicht traute weiter ins Wasser zu gehen. Mit einem absoluten Slytherin Grinsen schubste Draco ihn unter Wasser. Er lachte und hielt sich den Bauch, das sah auch wirklich zu lustig aus, wie der Held der Nation kopfüber ins Wasser platschte.

Doch schon bald war Draco selbst völlig durchnässt und Potter sonst wo verschwunden. Er suchte mit den Augen das Meer ab und konnte ihn etwas weiter weg erkennen, wie er auf dem Wasser trieb. In Dracos Köpfchen bildete sich ein Racheplan, immerhin hatte dieser bekloppte goldenen Junge dafür gesorgt, dass seine Haare in alle Richtungen abstanden und tropfnass waren. Er wollte sich aber nicht eingestehen, dass ihm die Wasserschlacht von eben Spaß gemacht hatte, den er so nicht kannte, denn Severus und Lucius gingen nicht ins Wasser, sie lagen die meiste Zeit am Strand und befummelten sich.

Er stürzte sich auf den Schwarzhaarigen und klammerte sich an dem Körper fest. Er spürte die hart durchtrainierten Muskeln unter seinem Körper und den festen Po. ‚Oh shit, nicht gut, gar nicht gut.', schallte sich Draco und war erstarrt, doch dann war da diese Sandbank und Harry schmiss Draco von seinem Körper, um danach sofort in die Richtung seines Handtuches abzuhauen, natürlich nicht ohne ihn böse anzustarren.

Jetzt war es aus, dieser Blick war zuviel. ‚Oh no! Wie grün die Augen doch blitzen können. Dunkel und geheimnisvoll!', verwirrt folgte er Harry aus dem Wasser.

Er konnte sehen wie ein überdimensionales Muggelschwein den Gryffindor mit offenem Mund hinterher starrte. Angeekelt verzog Draco sein Gesicht, dieser Muggel war wirklich nicht mehr fett sondern megamäßig, er hatte die Figur von Elke.

Es fing an als sie mich anrief, da war ich gleich verlorn, ihre Stimme klang so zärtlich und so sanft in meinen Ohren. Sie schickte mir ein Foto mein Herz blieb beinah stehn, sie sah aus wie ein Stück Pizza und sie war wunder wunderschön, ich schreib ihr einen Liebesbrief mit Rosenduft sogar und 2 Wochen später, waren wir ein Liebespaar... Elke die fette Elke...(Die Ärzte – Elke)

„Oh wie süß, Potter hat ein paar Muggelfans gefunden!", spottete er und ließ sich auf sein Handtuch nieder, belustigt schielte er ab und zu immer wieder zu Harry, wie dieser vergeblich versuchte sich seinen Rücken einzucremen. Ihm juckte es gerade zu in den Fingern, nur einmal über diese goldbraune Haut zu fahren, den Weg der Narbe mit den Fingern verfolgen, die samtige Haut unter seinen kundigen Händen zu fühlen und leicht zu massieren.

# allgemeine Pov #

„Dreh dich um Potter, das ist ja nicht mehr mit anzusehen!", befahl Draco.

„Was hast du vor, Malfoy?", fragte Harry misstrauisch.

„Ich will dir nur den Rücken einschmieren, damit du nicht noch 10 Stunden wie ein Bekloppter herumhampelst und die Leute noch denken, dass wir irgendwie zusammen gehören.", gab Draco zur Antwort.

„Oh ich habe dir nicht gesagt, dass du dich neben mich legen sollst!", spie Harry aus und klebte förmlich an den hellblauen Augen.

„Mensch Potter, stell dich nicht so an!", meinte Draco nun schon ziemlich übel gelaunt und verschränkte seine Arme vor seinem Körper.

Zu Dracos Überraschung tat der Gryffindor sogar, was er sagte und lag nun auf dem Bauch, sein Kopf auf seinen Armen abgestützt.

Kurzentschlossen setzte sich Draco mehr oder minder über Harry, seine Knie stützten sich rechts und links neben dem Körper des Gryffs. Als er sich zu Harrys Sonnenmilch vorbeugte, streiften sich ihre Oberkörper ein wenig, Dracos Haare kitzelten Harry am Rücken und er spürte den Atem des Slytherin auf sich, der die erhitzte Haut abkühlte. Eine leichte Gänsehaut überzog seinen Körper, es kam ihnen vor, als wenn sie Ewigkeiten so sitzen würden, aber in Wirklichkeit waren es nur wenige Sekunden, da hatte Draco die Flasche und öffnete sie.

Er ließ die weiße Flüssigkeit auf seine Hand fließen, verschmierte sie in seinen Händen und begann dann Harrys Rücken damit einzukleistern. Er fing an ganz oben an den Schulterblättern, die Haut fühlte sich an, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, heiß und samtig weich. Er massierte von oben an und ging die Wirbelsäule hinunter, immer weiter und weiter. Er kam an dem Bund der Badeshorts an, ließ seine Hände sanft darüber gleiten, es war fast nur ein Hauch, dann wanderten die Hände wieder nach oben und wiederholten das Spiel. Das ging noch zweimal so bis Draco auch sich eingestehen musste, dass wirklich alles eingecremt war und er keinen Vorwand mehr hätte diesen wunderbaren Jungen zu berühren, doch ein letztes Mal fuhr er zärtlich beinahe liebevoll die feine Narbe nach, die noch weiter unter die Shorts ging. Es brauchte fast Dracos ganze Selbstbeherrschung nicht erregt von diesem Spiel zu werden. Immerhin war Potter ein gutaussehender 17 Jähriger und er immer noch schwul.

Aber auch Harry fand diese Massage nicht unangenehm, die kühlen Hände hinterließen auf seinem ganzen Körper ein Kribbeln und es war einfach entspannend. ‚Scheiße Harry, das ist Malfoy, Draco Malfoy! Ein Junge, kein Mädchen. Ach verdammt und du halt deine Klappe, klein Harry und wage es ja nicht... okay du hast es gewagt. Shit. Los geh weg, hau ab. Ich kann dich jetzt nicht gebrauchen, was wenn Malfoy dich sieht? Der wird denken, ich wäre schwul! Aber ich bin es nicht, oder? Nein verdammt ICH. BIN. NICHT. SCHWUL.', als er fertig damit war, sich das einzureden, stieg Malfoy gerade von seinem Rücken und meinte, dass Sankt Potter wohl keinen Sonnenbrand mehr bekommen würde.

Harry atmete leise auf, dieses harte Etwas in seiner Hose schmerzte ganz schön und der Sand machte es nicht gerade einfacher. Doch gerade kam da Dudley angewalzt, nur ein Blick auf ihn und Klein-Harry war wieder in seinem Zustand. Der schwarzhaarige verdrehte die Augen.

„Was willst du Dudley?", stöhnte Harry genervt.

„Wie du kennst den?", fragte Draco schockiert.

„Mein Cousin.", murmelte Harry.

„Weiß nicht.", meinte Dudley und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Harry schlug sich die Hand vor den Kopf, wie dumm konnte ein Mensch eigentlich sein? Der Blonde betrachtete sich diese Situation mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Dudley stand noch immer am gleichen Fleck, mit Eimerchen und Schaufel, und sah ratlos umher. Harry hatte Gnade mit seinem beschränkten Cousin und meinte:

„Wolltest du nicht nach Hause und dir Cinderella angucken?"

Draco und auch Harry konnten erkennen, wie die riesigen Zahnräder in Zeitlupe begannen zu laufen und neben seinem Kopf eine imaginäre Glühbirne aufleuchtete. Er nickte und stampfte zurück nach Hause um sich dort Cinderella anzugucken.

„Gott der ist ja genauso wie Crabbe und Goyle!", rief Draco aus, nicht bemerkend, dass er eben gerade die beiden Hohlköpfe von ehemaligen Juniortodessern, beleidigt hatte.

Harry bemerkte es zwar, sagte aber nichts, sondern nahm sich wieder sein Buch vor. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und tat es ihm gleich, so lagen sie eine ganze Zeit friedlich nebeneinander.

Break

Thx to:

**LuckyShadow:** das hoffe ich auch ;)

**ayrana:** danke, hmm… der dudley arg, schrecklich der typ da krieg ich immer ne gänsehaut wenn ich was über den schreib , hoffe das chap gefällt dir auch

**Arwen Urodumiel:** man, man, man, was für ein name, das arwen krieg ich ja noch zu schreiben hin aber beim rest musst ich immer wieder gucken :) danke für dein review, hab mich gefreut, lob hört man immer gerne 'knuddel'

**Armand**: also das ist ganz einfach, es war spät, ich müde und ich dachte mir, dass ist der teil wo ich aufhören muss, damit meine leser unbedingt ein neues kapitel wollen ;)

**Muffn**: hey, lustiger name da denke ich grad mal wieder an meine lieblingsspeise hmm… Muffins 'g', dein angebot ist sehr nett und ich würd mich freuen, wenn du ab kapi 3 die beta übernimmst. So und harry in diesem leckeren roten shirt. 'hach' 'haben-wolln'. Nun und die narben haben auch eine bedeutung, die man sich denken könnte, aber das kommt später auch noch 'knuddel'

**Sanies: **hmm, also erstma danke für dein review und was das mit draco und luc angeht, nun in diesem chap wird es eine aufklärung geben, eine kleine aber immerhin . und ich muss sagen diese geschichte ist ein wenig verdreht und anders und total nicht normal und das ist gut so muhahahahaha, 'räusper' 'ablenk' wie hat dir das chap gefalln?

Im nächsten Chap: Luc und Sev am Strand...

**rain**


	3. Sev und Luc am Strand & Der Diskobesuch

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören JKR, nicht mir, ich verdiene absolut kein Geld. Schade eigentlich ‚seufz'

Pairings: HP/DM, RL/SB, LM/SS, ...

Warnings: SLASH, LEMON, OOC, einige Dinge stimmen nicht mit dem 5ten Band überein, siehe Sirius Black

_Harry bemerkte es zwar, sagte aber nichts, sondern nahm sich wieder sein Buch vor. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und tat es ihm gleich, so lagen sie eine ganze Zeit friedlich nebeneinander._

Nach ihrem wirklich sehr ausgiebigen Kampf, standen auch sie endlich auf um sich in der Sonne brutzeln zu lassen.

„Ob Draco uns gehört hat?", fragte Lucius und kratzte sich am Kopf, sein Gang war ein wenig nun ja schwer. Aber auch Severus war in seinen Bewegungen eingeschränkt.

„Möglich.", zuckte Severus gleichgültig mit den Schultern, er suchte in einer der Schubladen nach einem kleinen Döschen, das er nun auch gefunden hatte. Er schraubte es auf und tauchte seine Finger hinein.

„Komm her! Dreh dich um.", befahl Severus.

Lucius tat wie ihm geheißen und spürte bald darauf diese zarten, langen Finger an seinem Hintereingang. Severus verrieb die Salbe und küsste ihn dabei im Nacken. Lucius grummelte als Severus seine Hand wieder wegnahm.

„Hey kleine Wildkatze. Später.", schnurrte Sev an seinem Ohr und knabberte an seinem Ohr, dann ließ er davon ab und wollte seine Dose schon wieder wegpacken, als Lucius ihn davon abhielt.

„Oh, tu nicht so! ich weiß genau, dir geht's genauso. Also umdrehen."

Lucius griff nach Severus und hielt ihn mit seiner Hand an der Hüfte an seinen Körper gepresst. Mit der anderen Hand schnappte er sich das Döschen und massierte, wie Severus vorher den wunden Muskelring mit der Heilsalbe. En vorwitziger Finger drang sogar noch einmal zärtlich ein. „Ohhh Sev, wie schön eng du doch bist!", stöhnte Lucius an seinem Ohr.

Er zog seinen Finger raus und ließ Severus los, dann ging er einfach ins Bad, um sich zu duschen. Der schwarzhaarige stand noch ein paar Augenblicke bedröppelt da. Und knurrte leise vor sich her. „Erst machst du mich scharf, steckst mir deinen göttlichen Finger in meinen A und denn haust du einfach ab! Na warte das wird Rache geben mein blonder Engel. Heute Nacht wirst du keine ruhige Minute haben."

Severus folgte nun seinem Schatz in die Dusche, danach zogen sie sich ihre Badesachen an und machten sich auf den Weg zum Strand. Schon vom weiten konnten sie den blonden Haarschopf erkennen, der wie immer vertieft in seinem Buch, sich von der Sonne verbrennen ließ.

Aber sie stockten, als sie noch jemanden anderen erkannten, der genau daneben friedlich in seinem eigenen Buch las.

„Kneif mich Luc'.", bat Severus und versuchte diese penetrante Halluzination, die auch nach mehrmaligen Blinzeln nicht verschwunden war.

„Au! Womit hab ich das verdient?", fragte er empört seinen Liebling.

„Du sagtest doch, ich soll dich kneifen.", grinste Lucius.

„Ja schon, aber ich meinte das doch nicht so. sag siehst du auch Potter davorne liegen, direkt neben Draco. Die sich nicht streiten, sondern jeder sein eigenes Buch liest?", fragte Severus noch immer geschockt.

Denn auch wenn er auf der guten Seite gestanden hatte und an Potters Seite gekämpft hatte, mochte er ihn immer noch nicht. Er erinnerte ihn mit seinem Äußeren einfach zu stark an James. Auch wenn er genau wusste, dass Harry nicht James war und auch in fast keiner Weise James glich, außer vielleicht dem Hang sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, aber ansonsten war da viel mehr von Lilly.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Um die Gedanken loszuwerden du folgte seinem Geliebten, der schon vorgegangen war und sich jetzt lautlos neben Draco breit machte. Doch der blonde bemerkte nichts davon, genauso wie Potter.

Ein Grinsen zeigte sich auf den Gesichtszügen des älteren Malfoys. Er hielt den Finger vor den Mund, um Sev zu vermitteln, dass er leise sein sollte. Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue a la Snape, verfolgte er die Handlung Lucius'.

Dieser schlich zum Wasser, schöpfte seine Hände darin und kam mit einer vollen Hand Wasser zurück, dass er mit einem lauten _Platsch_ auf dem Rücken seines Sohnes verteilte.

Was nun geschah, brachte Severus unglaublich zum Lachen. Draco war total in der Geschichte gefangen, die er las. Es war ein Buch, über einen Racheengel mit dem Namen Azrael. Es wurde gerade interessant, denn so ein komischer Kerl mit dem Namen Bremer, war kurz davor in einer Badewanne voll Morast zu ertrinken, dass in Wirklichkeit kein Morast war, sondern nur Einbildung. Als dann aber plötzlich dieser kalte Schwall Wasser auf seinen Rücken plätscherte, fuhr er erschrocken hoch. Er dachte in diesem Moment, würde es diesen Racheengel wirklich geben und dieser wollte ihn umbringen. Unterbewusst bündelte er einen kleinen Teil seiner Magie und baute um sich herum ein Schutzschild auf, welches die Person über ihn zum Fall brachte. Außerdem schrie er auf und zog damit auch noch die Aufmerksamkeit des Gryffindors auf sich, der sofort auf den Füßen stand und sich mehr oder weniger beschützend auf den blondhaarigen warf.

Lucius lag nun ein paar Meter weiter weg im Sand und hatte ein ziemlich bedröppeltes Gesicht, während Draco schockiert und zugleich erstaunt aussah, unter dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor liegend. Und Harry, der total verwirrt auf Draco lag und nicht wusste was war. Er spürte nur den warmen Körper unter sich.

Der Slytherin bemerkte den Körper über ihn. /Es fühlt sich so verdammt gut an. Oh holy shit/

Draco wand sich unter dem Körper, er wollte das nicht fühlen, nicht jetzt, nicht hier und verdammt noch mal nicht bei Potter!

Als Harry endlich wieder in der Realität war, denn kurzzeitig befand er sich auf dem Schlachtfeld, er zitterte zwar leicht, aber nachdem er bemerkte was er da gerade tat, sprang er so schnell wie möglich auf und drehte sich zu einem kichernden Severus Snape um. Ihm fiel der Kiefer auf den Boden. /Das gibt's nicht! Der lacht, der lacht wirklich, so richtig./

Harry drehte sich herum, packte seine Sachen zusammen und verschwand. Er musste jetzt erst mal wieder zu sich kommen.

Draco sah dem Gryffindor hinterher, sah dann seinen Pasten und seinen Vater böse funkelnd an. Die beiden Erwachsenen schluckten, so hatte Draco noch nicht mal ausgesehen, als er von ihnen beiden erfahren hatte.

„Na toll! Jetzt ist mir ja wieder langweilig! Habt ihr den einzigen Menschen verjagt, den man so schön ärgern kann!", keifte Draco und packte ebenfalls seine Sachen, darauf bedacht, dass die anderen nichts von seinem Problem mitbekamen und ging.

Lucius sah seinen Freund fragend an, doch dieser zuckte nur immer noch am kichern die Schultern und setze sich auf sein Handtuch. Lucius war währenddessen auch aufgestanden und zu ihm hin geschlendert. Er wurde gerade von dem Dunkelhaarigen auf seinen Schoß gezogen. Und ihre Lippen trafen sich. Sev knabberte an dessen Unterlippe, das Lucius zum Stöhnen brachte, diese Chance nutzte die fremde Zunge gekonnt aus und schlängelte sich wie eine Schlange durch die Mundhöhle, eroberte sie. Er stupste die andere Zunge heißblütig an und sie versanken in einen endlos erscheinenden Kuss. Doch hörten sie empörte Ausrufe. Sie trennten sich von einander und sahen beide mit einer synchronen Bewegung nach oben. Sie konnten einen sehr fettleibigen Mann ausmachen, wo sie mit der Lupe suchen mussten, um überhaupt den Hals zu finden. Dieser eindeutig Muggel, regte sich lautstark und wutentbrannt auf, dass dies ein öffentlicher Ort wäre und so etwas abartiges nicht gestattet sei.

Die beiden Slytherins wurden immer ungehaltener, was erlaubte sich eigentlich diese niedere Lebensform, fragten sich beide und waren kurz davor dieses fette Viech in ein Walross zu verwandeln.

Stattdessen ignorierten sie diesen Kerl einfach und gingen ins Wasser, eine runde schwimmen, natürlich nicht ohne ihre Sachen magisch zu schützen.

Lucius gab ein sehr lustiges Bild ab, wie Severus fand. Denn bis jetzt hatten noch nicht mal er oder Draco es geschafft den Kerl in die schöne Ostsee zu schaffen. Und nun kam ein dahergelaufener beschränkter Muggel und schon war er im Wasser. Na ja halbwegs, denn Lucius war nur bis zu den Knien im Wasser und wollte schon wieder umdrehen, als er eine welle ausmachen konnte, die etwas größer war als normal.

Aber wurde er am Weglaufen daran gehindert, da Severus ihn festhielt. Er sah in die kristallklaren blauen Augen und erschrak, was er da sah war unbändige Angst.

„Hey was ist denn?", fragte er und benutzte seine dunkle samtig weiche Stimme, die Lucius eigentlich immer erregte.

„N...ni...nichts.", stotterte der Blonde.

„Ach ja klar, es ist nichts deswegen stehst du als Malfoy dort wie ein zitterndes Häufchen elend mit Angst geweiteten Augen, wie ein Kaninchen vor der Schlange!", gab Severus sarkastisch zurück.

„Okay ich gebs zu, a.. aber n.. nur wenn du es keinem er... erzählst, das mu...sst du mir schwören."

Severus nickte.

„Ich kann nicht schwimmen, zumindest nicht gut. Ich kriege meist nur 3-4 Züge hin, kriege Panik und geh unter wie eine Bleiente."

Das Severus ihn total verwirrt ansah wäre untertrieben, er wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte, war es ein Scherz? Sollte er vielleicht lachen? Oder meinte er es wirklich ernst?

„Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Oh nein natürlich nicht, ich wollte nur sehen wie du darauf reagierst.", war der Blonde nun beleidigt, da ihm sein Liebster nicht glaubte.

„Hey, das muss dir doch nicht peinlich sein. Komm her Süßer ich nehme dir die angst vor dem Wasser. Halt dich an mir fest.", befahl Severus und drehet ihm den Rücken zu, damit dieser sich daran festhalten konnte.

Luc schlang seine Arme um den Körper und hielt sich an Severus fest, zusammen schwammen sie immer weiter ins tiefere Gewässer, je weiter sie rauskamen, desto fester wurde der Griff von Lucius.

„Verdammt Lu' ich krieg keine Luft mehr!", japste Severus und versuchte sich ein wenig von dem Klammergriff zu befreien.

Das war wohl ein Fehler, denn der blonde verlor den Halt und tauchet unter Wasser. Vergeblich ruderte er mit den Armen und Beinen, doch nichts half. Er schloss schon mit seinem Leben ab, als er an die Oberfläche gezogen wurde. Lucius hustete das Wasser in seiner Luftröhre aus. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib.

„Komm schon lass los, du kannst hier wieder sicher stehen! Und das Wasser ist auch ganz ruhig.", meinte Severus liebevoll und streichelte Lucius beruhigend über den Rücken. Das Wasser ging ihnen fast zur Brust, es war etwas tiefer.

„Erinnere mich daran, dass ich nie, nie wieder weiter gehe, als dass ich stehen kann!", meinte Lucius schweratmend.

Er schmiegte sich ganz nah an den Körper, küsste dessen Nacken und bis leicht herein, saugte an einer Stelle, so dass ein kleiner roter Fleck entstand.

„Hey!", regte sich Severus aus.

„Rache mein Lieber, Rache.", lachte Lucius und suchte jetzt den einen Punkt, den Severus immer steif werden ließ.

„Uhhhh...", stöhnte Severus leise.

Lucius hatte ihn gefunden und bearbeitete ihn, seine Hand rieb sich unter Wasser an dem Glied und brachte es so zum stehen.

„Verdammt Lu' was machst du nur mit mir?", fragte Sev.

„Ich werde dich solange verwöhnen, bis du es kaum noch aushältst und dann werde ich mich gnadenlos in dich versenken!", knurrte Lucius leise und kniff leicht in die Wölbung unter seiner Hand.

Severus stöhnte auf. „Lu' hier sind Leute, siehst du da vorn sind sogar noch ein paar Kinder."

Lucius drehte sich um. „Sev die sind bestimmt schon 14!"

„Es sind immer noch Kinder und sie könnten uns sehen", versuchet er es mit dem restliches Widerstand, den er aufbringen konnte, aber Lucius tat das einfach ab.

„Um so besser, lernen sie wenigstens noch etwas."

So jetzt war's aus sie konnten sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Lucius rieb immer schneller über das andere Glied, seine Hand wanderte unter Wasser zu dessen Hinterteil, die Hose zog er ein Stück weit herunter. Er massierte den weichen Muskelring und drang sofort mit zwei Fingern gleichzeitig ein. Um nicht laut aufzustöhnen, biss Severus in die helle Haut. Er drückte sich näher an die fordernden Finger.

„Dreh dich um.", vernahm er die dunkle Stimme an seinem Ohr, an welchem dann so richtig ausgiebig gesaugt wurde, was ihn noch weiter erregte.

Schnell kam er dem Befehl nach. Er konnte nicht weit von ihnen entfernt ein paar Leute sehen, die Wasserball spielten. Er befürchtet, dass sie sich irgendwann umdrehen würden und erkennen würden, was sie hier machten und das machte ihn noch viel mehr an. Sein Glied wuchs noch weiter an, es war mittlerweile sicher schon steinhart, bei dem ganzen Blut dass da unten pulsierte.

Lucius zog auch seine Badehose ein Stückchen weit nach unten und stieß mit einem festen Stoß durch den samtenen Ring. Er zog ihn nicht wieder ganz raus sondern bewegte

Sich nur so leicht rhythmisch, sonst wäre es wohl doch aufgefallen. So trieben die beiden es schon wieder. Und dieses Mal nicht im Badezimmer, Wohnzimmer, auf der Terrasse, auf dem Küchentisch oder in ihrem Schlafzimmer, sondern am späten Nachmittag in mitten von einer ganzen Menge Leuten im Wasser. Und Gott, diese Situation geilte die beiden so was von auf, dass sie mit einem heftigen Orgasmus kamen. Lucius Hand bildete eine Kuhle vor Severus Eichel, so dass als er kam, die weiße Flüssigkeit mit einer Wucht in seine Hand geschleudert wurde. Lucius nahm die Hand hoch und leckte den Saft davon, um sich danach in einem heftigen Zungenduell mit Severus zu stürzen. Und schon wieder wurden sie von dieser gleichen Stimme gestört.

Sie trennten sich wieder und sahen in diese Schweinsäuglein. Lucius konnte sich nicht verkneifen, als dieser Muggel wieder davon anfing, wie abartig doch so etwas wäre, zu sagen, dass sie es eben gerade wild hier im Wasser getrieben hatten. Belustigt sahen beide, wie der Muggel immer blasser wurde und am ende sogar grün wurde. Und sich so schnell wie möglich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte.

Gelangweilt schlenderte der blonde Slytherin zu ihrem Sommerhaus, schmiss dort erst mal seine Sache in die Ecke und begab sich unter eine kalte Dusche, die sein Problemchen ganz schnell beseitigt hatte. Er suchte sich ein paar eng ansitzende schwarze Jeans heraus und ein schwarzes Netzhemd, dass kaum etwas von seiner leicht gebräunten weißen Haut verdeckte, eher nur noch mehr betonte.

Es war immerhin schon später Nachmittag, er wollte in der Stadt etwas essen gehen und dann in seine Lieblingsdisko gehen, die er gleich am ersten Tag entdeckt hatte. Es war eigentlich eine ganz normale Disko, nur dass es wohl überwiegend homosexuelle Pärchen gab, aber es kam auch nicht selten vor, dass Heteros dort waren. Und genau diese Stimmung fand er genial.

Immer noch grummelig bezahlte er den Eintritt und trat voller Selbstbewusstsein ein. Er steuerte sofort auf die Bar zu und bestellte sich eine Bacardi-Cola, er liebte dieses Getränk einfach.

Nach ein paar Liedern, sah er dann, wie ein gutaussehender schwarzhaariger die Disko betrat. Mehrere wandten sich um, um sich den "neuen" genauer anzusehen. Und nicht wenige Blicke waren interessiert.

Es freute den blonden auf eine komische Weise, er redete sich ein, dass das nur damit zusammenhing, weil er jetzt wieder jemanden hatte, den er triezen konnte. Und so fing er auch gleich damit an.

„Oh das Pottylein hat sich endlich entsprechend eingekleidet, ist der Weasley-Look denn nichts mehr?"

Wohl eher unterbewusst hatte er Harry mehr oder weniger gelobt, was er aber wieder nicht bemerkte. Harry dafür aber schon. Er drehte sich einmal um 360°, damit der blonde sich ihn besser ansehen konnte.

/Scheiße, seine Hosen sind verdammt eng. Uh und dieses goldene Shirt. Oh man das gibt's nicht. Aus Draco, nein. Es ist Potter. Goldener Junge. Oh ja golden... hmm er sieht zum anbeißen aus. Arg! Weg, verschwindet. Es ist bestimmt nur, weil ich schon ewig nicht mehr habe. Das wird es sein, ich bin auf Entzug/

„Gefällt es dir etwa nicht? Soll ich mir wieder die alten Kleidungsstücke von meinem Cousin anziehen?", grinste Harry, er hatte die letzten zwei Stunden gebraucht, um wieder zu sich zu kommen und hatte auch gleich einen Entschluss gefasst. Er wollte sich nicht mehr von Malfoy verarschen lassen, so mit neuem Selbstbewusstsein, machte er sich auf den Weg, um etwas abzuschalten. Er hatte eine Disko gewählt, die nicht weit entfernt war und nicht mit ganz so vielen Neon beleuchtet wurde und dann traf er gerade hier auf seinen Feind. Doch konnte er den Entschluss von vorhin nun in die Wirklichkeit umsetzen.

Geschockt sah der blonde auf Harry. „Iiiiieh, von diesem Dummdödel hast du die Klamotten, na dann ist mir alles klar!", rief Draco aus und bestellte sich seine 4. Bacardi-Cola. Er war schon reichlich angetrunken, deswegen bemerkte er auch gar nicht mehr, dass er meist nur Mist brabbelte.

Harry sagte dazu nichts holte sich einen Gin-tonic. Er stand nun ein paar Plätze weiter als Draco und blickte auf die Tanzfläche, nicht bemerkend, dass so ein bulliger Typ ihn die ganze Zeit anstierte und ihm mit seinen Blicken auszog. Harry hatte nun auch schon den 2ten Gin-tonic, als dieser Kerl zu ihm rüber kam und ihn anmachte.

„Hey kleiner Lust auf n Nümmerchen?"

„Nein danke.", wehrte Harry ab und drehte sich zur anderen Seite, doch der Kerl war sehr aufdringlich und schob sich dort, in dem er ein braunhaariges Mädchen wegstieß, in Harrys Blickfeld.

„Oh komm schon, dann blas mir wenigstens einen, ich bezahle auch gut!"

Draco hatte es die ganze Zeit mitangehört, zwar hatte der Alkohol in schwummrig gemacht, aber in ihm war auch dieses komische Gefühl aufgekommen. Und als der Kerl sich an den Gryffindor ranmachte und das auf so plumpe Art und Weise, schoss bei ihm eine Sicherung durch.

Er stürzte sich auf den Kerl der mindestens einen Kopf größer war als er und das dreifache wog. Er stellte sich zwischen ihn und Harry und riss seinen Arm weg, der gierig auf dem Oberschenkel des anderen lag, Harry hatte es nicht geschafft diese Pranke wegzuschieben.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe, er will nichts von dir und ist kein Stricher! Hau ab!", keifte er diesen Typen an.

Der wurde sauer und ballte seine Faust um sie dem blonden in den Bauch zu rammen, doch Draco war schneller und bald lag der andere am Boden.

Das Problem lag jetzt nur noch woanders, die Rausschmeißer Leutchen kamen an, sie fragten was los sei. Und dann meinten diese, dass Harry und Draco für diesen Abend die Disko verlassen müssten. Sie protestierten zwar lautstark, aber es brachte auch nichts. Als sie draußen waren, beschuldigte Harry Draco, dass alles seine Schuld war.

„Verdammt Potter, der Kerl wollte dich auf dem dreckigen Klo vögeln, ich habe ihn nur davon abgehalten.", meinte Draco beschwichtigend.

„Ach ja? Was ist, wenn ich genau das gewollte habe?"

„Hast du aber nicht!"

„Ich hätte mir den Kerl auch alleine vom Hals geschafft. Und jetzt hat der Abend gerade erst angefangen und mir ist schon wieder langweilig, toll hast du das hingekriegt, musst du dich auch gleich prügeln!"

„Hättest du nicht geschafft!"

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!", Harry schrie schon fast, da hatte es der Slytherin mal wieder geschafft ihn komplett aus der Fassung zu bringen.

„Nein.", sagte Draco schlicht.

Harry wollte sich am liebsten auf den Slytherin stürzen und ihn verprügeln, ihn weiterhin anschreien, aber er wurde aufgehalten.

„Hey ihr! Ja ihr beide!"

Harry und Draco drehten sich um und sahen, das Braunhaarige Mädchen, dass vorher noch neben Harry gestanden hatte. Sie lief ihnen hinterher, vor ihnen blieb sie stehen und atmete erst mal tief durch.

„Ich bin Jane, wenn ihr Lust habt, könnt ihr mitkommen. Zum Strand, da ist eine Party von Leuten aus meinem Jahrgang. Es gibt auch noch was zu trinken und zu essen.", lächelte sie.

Harry sah Draco fragend an. Und dachte sich warum eigentlich nicht, er sah, dass der blonde nicht wirklich gewillt war mit der Muggel mitzugehen. Gut so, dachte sich Harry, dann wäre er ihn für den Abend los.

„Okay.", lächelte Harry charmant.

„Ich komm auch mit." , meinte Draco und überraschte damit Harry.

Break

Nächstes chap: die Strandparty

Thx to:

**Babsel**: danke für dein review, ja die beiden sind schon ein Leckerli, ich glaube du bist nicht die einzige, die sie haben will

**darkheart1230**: hehe, gibt's da noch einen Ärzte-Fan? Ich liebe diese band einfach. Oh wer will denn nicht den süßen eincremen, ich glaube kaum jemand würde da widerstehen wollen. 'ich will dich hör', ich liebe dieses lied, bela hat einfach ne geile stimme g. knuddeln tu

**Sanies**: hmm Luc und Sev sind wirklich ein süßen Paar, hehe. Wie die Karnickel knuddel, danke für dein review **freu**, bin süchtig danach jaha

**Armand:** hmm wie hat dir denn die sev lu szene gefallen? Also so schnell wird nichts bei harry und draco passieren glaube ich. muffins mampf schmecken echt lecka! knuddel

**ayrana:** hab mich extra wegen dir sooo beeilt, dass dir das chap so gefallen hat, freut mich, ich will auch unbedingt mal Draco knuddeln und Harry, aber am meisten Sev. Ach und luc will ich auch. Nur schade, dass ich sie nicht besitze :'( hehe, also dudley ist nun ja ne. Wie gefiel dir denn dieses und hast du das Walross erkannt?

Nun ich hatte mal lust etwas freudiges zu schreiben, alle machen sie den armen luc imma böse, obwohl der doch soooo niedlich ist knuddel

**Emily Ginn**: Oh man USA? Das ist weit weg, sehr weit bis New York sinds 6 Stunden Zeitverschiebung g, na ja wie hat dir dies chap denn gefallen? knuddel


	4. die Strandparty

Diclaimer: nichts gehört mir sondern JKR und ich verdiene keinerlei geld, schade

Pairings: HP/DM, LM/SS, RL/SB

Warnings:** SLASH, OOC, SIRIUS LEBT! **

„_Okay.", lächelte Harry charmant._

„_Ich komm auch mit.", meinte Draco und überraschte damit Harry._

Love is strange 4 – die Strandparty

„Ausgezeichnet, na dann kommt mal mit meine Herren!", sagte Jane und hakte sich bei beiden unter, um die schon leicht torkelnden Zauberer zum Strand zu bringen.

Harry, der ja bedeutend weniger getrunken hatte, wie der blonde Slytherin, aber leider Gottes kaum etwas Alk vertrug, hörte schon von weitem die Musik. Er kannte das Lied, was gerade lief, es war eines seiner Lieblingslieder. Der Schwarzhaarige begann leise zu singen, hätte er jetzt seine Gitarre dabei, würde er sich hinsetzen und zur Melodie spielen.

Jane kicherte und begann auch zu singen. Draco dagegen versuchte seinen vernebelten Verstand wieder etwas klarer zu kriegen, damit er verstehen konnte, wieso zum Teufel er den Gryff in Schutz genommen hatte, sich für ihn sogar geprügelt hatte und dann auch noch mit auf so eine Muggelparty zu gehen. Doch war es vergeblich. Nun nahm auch er den Gesang der anderen beiden war und stellte fest, dass sie bald da waren.

Mitten am Strand war ein riesiges offenes Feuer entfacht worden. Ganz in der Nähe war ein langer Plastiktisch, auf dem eine Menge an Fressalien aufgestapelt worden. Daneben standen bestimmt 3 Fässer Bier und es gab, leckeren Bacardi und Martini. Nicht weit war eine riesige Anlage mit Boxen aufgestellt worden. Die Jugendlichen saßen entweder auf Klappstühlen oder einfach im Sand, ein paar verrückte schwammen sogar in dem nun sicher sehr eisigem Wasser. Die anderen tanzten am Feuer oder wärmten sich gegenseitig.

Jane führte die beiden Jungen zu einer kleinen Gruppe, die sich auf dem Sand breit gemacht hatten, dort stellte sie die Jungs mehr oder weniger vor, denn sie kannte ja noch gar nicht mal ihre Namen.

„Ich bin Harry und dieser grummelige Drache da heißt Draco.", grinste Harry und stach dem blonden in die Seite, der wie immer diesen ausdruckslosen Gesichtsausdruck drauf hatte, eben ganz der Malfoy.

Doch dieser änderte sich, als Harry ihn berührte. Mehr oder weniger, denn er begann zu schwanken, er hatte vorher nur gerade stehen konnten, weil er sich konzentriert hatte, aber dieser kleine Stups brachte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht. Er schrie auf und fiel. Im Fall schloss er seine Augen und erwartete schon auf den harten Sand zu knallen, aber er spürte plötzlich Arme um seiner Hüfte, die ihm den nötigen Halt gaben.

Draco öffnete erstaunt die Augen und sah direkt in ein paar Smaragdgrüne, er verlor sich darin, spürte ein Kribbeln in seinem Körper. Sein Verstand war immer noch vom Alkohol total vernebelt, er konnte nicht denken, nur fühlen. Unbewusst kam er dem Gryffindor immer näher. Ihre Lippen waren nur noch Millimeter von einander entfernt. Der Slytherin spürte diese Spannung zwischen ihnen, es war als würden Stromschläge von ihnen ausgehen. Wenn man genau hinhörte, konnte man vielleicht sogar das Knistern zwischen ihnen hören. Dann legte der blonde seine Lippen auf die des Gryffindors, sie waren so weich und zart. Die Lippen schmeckten nach Kirschen, Erdbeeren und Himbeeren zugleich. Und dann wurde ihm klar, was er da gerade tat, erschrocken darüber, dass diese unbeschreiblichen Lippen dem Gryffindor gehörten, den er eigentlich hasste, löste er sich von dem Schwarzhaarigen. Er hörte das Klatschen und Grölen, von Janes Freunden.

Sah in die verstörten grünen Augen, die so schön strahlten und ging. Das einzige, was er jetzt wollte, war weg hier. Er schwankte weiter zum Wasser hin, etwas abseits von den Leuten und setzte sich ans Wasser auf den Sand, da ihm schwindelig wurde.

Lange stierte er einfach nur auf das brausende Meer hinaus. Er war soweit wieder nüchtern, dass er seine Gedanken ordnen konnte.

Harry sah, wie sein Feind schwankte und fiel. Wohl eher aus reinem Reflex heraus, hatte er seine Arme um dessen Hüften gelegt, um ihn daran zu hindern, hart auf den Boden aufzuschlagen. Der Körper des blonden schmiegte sich an seinen und er zog ihn noch etwas näher an seinen. Der Lärm kam nur noch dumpf und wie aus weiter Ferne an sein Ohr. Seine Gedanken waren bei diesem blonden Teufel hier in seinen Armen und der Traum von vor ein paar Tagen stieg wieder in ihm auf, als er in die hellblauen Augen sah, die nun in einem etwas dunkleren Ton schienen. Er dachte, er würde in zwei Sterne sehen. Diese Augen paralysierten ihn, so dass er nicht bemerkte, wie der Slytherin ihm immer näher kam. Er war nicht minder überrascht, als er plötzlich die Lippen des anderen auf seinen spürte. Und dann waren sie auch schon wieder weg und mit ihnen Draco.

Harry stand noch immer total baff an der gleichen Stelle und regte sich nicht. Ein ungewohntes Kribbeln spürte er auf seinen Lippen. In Gedanken führte er seine Hand an seinen Mund. Sein Hals schien trocken und er brauchte unbedingt etwas, um sich seine Kehle anzufeuchten, am besten noch etwas mit Alkohol.

Harry ging zu dem Tisch, schnappte sich wahllos eine Flasche, öffnete sie und trank daraus. Es brannte fürchterlich und ließ ihn husten. Der Alkohol war schnell und er bemerkte die aufsteigende Hitze in seinem Körper. Es wurde gerade ein Lied gespielt, dass er nicht kannte, der Gesang war eher Geschrei und die Melodie war ein Gitarren-Geschrammel, mit einer Menge an Bass und Drums, dass man die Beben selbst im Sand spüren konnte.

Harry sprang wie wild im Kreis herum, das ging ein paar Lieder so, die Flasche war nur noch halbvoll und er konnte sich selber kaum noch auf den Beinen halten.

/Warum dreht sich alles/

Ihm war unglaublich schwindelig, er stellte die Flasche ab und torkelte Richtung Wasser. Die Leute um ihn herum nahm er gar nicht mehr wirklich war, er bemerkte nur, wie Jane ihn ansprach, aber er verstand nicht was sie wollte.

/Mir ist sooo schlecht, dachte Harry noch, bevor er sich vorne über beugte und sich übergab. Er würgte eine ganze Weile, bis nichts mehr in seinem Körper war. Er dachte, er würde irgendein inneres Organ mit heraus würgen. Er hyperventilierte, da er keine Luft mehr bekam. Er schwankte und wäre hingefallen, hätte ihn niemand von hinten gepackt und ihn gestützt. Ihm geholfen gerade zu stehen. Harry sah wieder in diese Sterne, bis er wieder begann zu würgen.

„Atme ganz ruhig. Einatmen... Ausatmen... Einatmen... Ausatmen. Gut so.", hörte Harry die sanfte Stimme.

„Komm wir sollten gehen. Aber spül dir vorher den Mund aus, hier nimm die Cola."

Harry befolgte die Anweisungen.

Jane kam ihnen entgegen und fragte: „Wie geht es ihm? Er verträgt wohl nicht soviel?"

„Wahrscheinlich wird er morgen einen mächtigen Kater haben. Und anscheinend waren die zwei Gintonics und die halbe Flasche Grasovka wirklich zu viel für ihn.", meinte Draco zwar kalt, aber war er dieses Mal nicht ganz so abweisend. „Du entschuldigst uns."

Draco schlängelte sich, wie eine Schlange durch die Massen, mit dem Gryffindor, den er an seinen Körper gezogen hatte, um ihn zu stützen, da dieser nicht einen Schritt alleine machen konnte, ohne zu straucheln und hinzufallen.

Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wo Potter wohnte, aber er wusste, dass das in diesem Augenblick sowieso egal wäre, musste er ihn halt mit zu sich mitnehmen. Er hoffte nur, dass Sev und Luc nicht mehr wach waren und das taten, was sie sonst immer in ihrer Freizeit machten.

„Mir ist schlecht.", krächzte Harry, dessen Hals vom Würgen total verspannt war und wehtat. Er war zwar jetzt halbwegs wieder nüchtern, aber viel zu müde und ausgepowert, um noch wirklich etwas anderes wahrzunehmen als seine Übelkeit und das komische Gefühl, das Malfoy bei ihm auslöste.

Draco lachte auf „Das glaube ich, bei dem was du getrunken hast und noch in dieser Kombination. Man wirst du morgen früh Kopfschmerzen haben."

Erstaunt bemerkte Harry dann doch noch, dass das Lachen des blonden wirklich sehr schön klang, aber dann überrollte ihn die Müdigkeit und er schlief im Gehen ein.

Draco dachte über allerhand Sachen nach, besonders über Harry. Diese Anziehungskraft, die der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor auf ihn ausübte, schon immer, seit sie sich das erste Mal begegnet hatten, war so extrem groß. Und das Gefühl dieser Lippen auf seinen, hatte sich so richtig angefühlt, so gut. Er wollte nicht mit ihm streiten, er wollte ihn lachen sehen. Und weinen und verdammt ja er wollte ihn küssen und im Arm halten, ihn vor anderen beschützen. Er liebte ihn schon so lange, hatte es nur noch nicht gewusst.

Als er Harry sah, wie er runtergebeugt dastand und sich übergab, musste er einfach zu ihm gehen, der Gryffindor, der sonst immer so stark war, sich von niemanden unterkriegen ließ, nicht von ihm, Severus, seinem Vater oder gar Malfoy, sah jetzt in diesem Augenblick so schwach und schutzbedürftig aus. Er musste einfach zu ihm. Er merkte dann nur noch, wie der Gryffindor an ihm gelehnt einschlief. Draco strich ihm die schweißnassen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und berührten zärtlich die Wange, bevor er den viel zu leichten Jungen auf den Arm nahm und bis zu ihrem Haus trug.

Leise öffnete Draco die Türe und tapste durch das dunkle Haus, er hörte nichts, keine verdächtigen Stöhner. Er war erleichtert und ging nun weiter, er musste das Wohnzimmer durchqueren, um die Treppe hochzukommen. Er war gerade am Absatz angekommen, als er ein Räuspern hinter ihm vernahm und das Licht angemacht wurde.

Schockiert drehte Draco seinen Kopf mit dem immer noch schlafenden Gryffindor in seinen Armen um und sah sich einem finster dreinschauenden Malfoy und einem besorgten Snape entgegen. Sein Vater begann schon mit seiner Standpauke.

„DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY WAS DENKST DU DIR ÜBERHAUPT ERST SO SPÄT ZURÜCK ZU KOMMEN, WIR HABEN UNS SORGEN GEMACHT!"

Draco zuckte zusammen, legte aber seinen Zeigefinger auf den Mund, um ihn zu zeigen, dass er ruhig sein sollte, da er nicht wollte, dass Harry aufwacht, bis jetzt hatten sie diesen nämlich noch nicht gesehen. Harry jedoch zischte irgendwas auf Parsel, bevor er sich mehr einkugelte und an den warmen Körper drückte.

Jetzt erst sahen Severus und Lucius, dass Draco jemanden auf dem Arm trug. Der 16 jährige drehte sich nun komplett um, so dass die beiden sehen konnten, wer es war.

„Seid ruhig, sonst wacht er noch auf.", drohte Draco, ging hoch in sein Zimmer und legte Harry auf sein Bett, legte noch seine Decke über den Körper.

Dann ging er wieder runter zu seinem Vater und Paten, denn er wusste, dass die beiden noch immer da unten stehen würden und jetzt endlich eine Antwort haben wollte, auf eine Frage, die sie ihm noch nicht stellen konnten, weil er ja am Tag vorher, es war jetzt halb 4 morgens, einfach so abgeschwirrt war.

So war es dann auch, Lucius stand mit verschränkten Armen noch immer an der gleichen Stelle und Severus hatte sich jetzt hingesetzt und grinste vor sich hin, denn er hatte eine Vermutung gehabt.

„Also bevor ihr irgendetwas sagt, ja ich weiß ich bin spät. Aber es hat seine Gründe.", fing er ruhig an zu erklären.

„Warum ist Potter hier?", fragte Lucius in seinem Todesserton, der allerdings keine Wirkung auf Draco zeigte.

„Er ist betrunken und ich habe keine Ahnung wo er wohnt."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue und hakte lauernd nach: „Okay, aber warum hast _du ihn_ nach Hause getragen."

Draco errötete etwas, er konnte ja nicht einfach sagen, dass er nicht wollte, dass Harry bei irgendeinem verrückten Muggel war. Er zuckte deshalb nur mit den Schultern.

„Jetzt sag uns endlich wo du warst und warum du so spät bist, über Potter unterhalten wir uns ein anderes Mal.", befahl Lucius barsch, Draco resignierte und fing an zu erzählen.

„Ich war in der Disko und dann kam Harry, irgend so ein bulliger Kerl, etwa mit den Ausmaßen von Crabbe sen. hatte Harry dann angegrabscht. Er wollte ihn aufs Klo zerren, als wäre er ein Stricher. Ich habe ihm eine reingehauen. Dann wurden wir rausgeschmissen und so ein Muggel, hat uns zu einer Strandparty eingeladen, da waren wir dann auch. Und Harry hat sich dann betrunken. Und dann hab ich ihn hergetragen, da er auf dem halben Weg eingeschlafen war.", Draco hatte nicht bemerkt, wie er Harry die ganze Zeit mit Vornamen angesprochen hatte, er hatte aber bewusst die Sache mit dem Kuss ausgelassen.

Lucius sah seinen Sohn erstaunt an und verstand, denn nur für eine besondere Person würde sich Draco freiwillig prügeln. Er ging auf seinen Sohn zu und zog ihn in eine herzliche Umarmung. Er küsste ihn auf die Haare und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht. Severus tat es ihm gleich und schon waren die Erwachsenen in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden.

Lucius und Severus legten sich in ihr Bett, diese Nacht würden sie wohl mal wieder schlafen anstatt Turnübungen zu machen. Lucius lag mit dem Kopf auf Severus Brust und malte Muster auf den muskulösen Oberkörper. Severus streichelte ihm über den Rücken.

„Draco muss Potter wirklich mögen.", sprach Lucius seine Gedanken aus.

„Ja."

„Er sieht nicht schlecht aus."

„Hmm... ja."

„Meinst du er wird Draco glücklich machen?", fragte Lucius.

„Ja das wird er, da bin ich mir sicher. Aber es wird Draco noch ein ganzes Stück Arbeit kosten."

„Ja."

„Severus?"

„Ja?"

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch, meine kleine Wildkatze."

Sie schlossen glücklich ihre Augen und schlummerten beide ein.

Draco öffnete leise die Tür zu seinem Zimmer, um Harry nicht zu wecken, der noch immer in seiner Kleidung auf seinem Bett lag. Der Blonde seufzte, deckte den Jungen ab und begann ihm das Shirt auszuziehen und die Hose. Jetzt war Harry nur noch in Boxershorts gekleidet, aber sein Körper zitterte, da die Decke ja weg war und die zwar nicht viel wärmespendende Kleidung auch. Er seufzte ein weiteres Mal. Er entkleidete sich selbst und schlüpfte in sein Bett, da sie sonst keine anderen Sofas oder Betten hatten und die Sessel waren auch nicht gerade bequem zum Schlafen. Na gut, das war nur eine Ausrede, viel eher wollte Draco den anderen Körper aufwärmen und ihn beschützen.

So zog er den Gryffindor zu sich, umarmte ihn ganz fest und bedeckte sie beide wieder. Noch bevor er einschlief, hörte er wie der kleine begann zu schnurren und sich noch näher an ihn kuschelte. Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht schlief er endlich auch ein.

_**Nächstes chap: Erwachen & stampfende Walrösser**_

Wirklich klasse 9 reviews für ein Kapitel „boah, ich tick aus!" (Zitat aus dem 2ten Film, Ron hat sich gerade in wen auch immer verwandelt, verwechsel immer Crabbe und Goyle :S) ich hab mich voll gefreut und dachte ich seh nicht richtig!

**Thx to:**

**ayrana:** hab Ferien deswegen geht's so schnell :), oh man noch ein Ärzte-Fan freu, hast schon richtig erkannt, es konnte nur Vernon sein, weil Dud' Cinderella gucken is g ich leibe auch Bacardi-Cola deswegen habe ich es ihn trinken lassen. Und sind sie sich näher gekommen? knuddel

**AngieMaus:** so weit habe ich noch nicht gedacht, aber das wäre eine Überlegung wert ;), kannst dich glaube ich schon aufs nächste chap freuen.

**Sanies:** Also wie du bis jetzt gelesen hast sind sie ja noch nicht vorgekommen, aber die passen auf Hedwig auf und sie kommen höchstwahrscheinlich wieder vor, wenn der Urlaub vorbei ist, weiß noch nicht genau wann das ist. Aber ich könnte ja mal eine Szene mit den beiden einbauen, so von wegen zur gleichen Zeit in London am Grimmauldplace knuddel

**Arwen:** Ich glaube wirklich dieses chap hat dir gefallen, weil es fast ganz aussschließlich, von Harry und Draco handelt. Doch auf eine lemon zwischen den beiden muss wohl doch ncoh gewartet werden. knuddeln-tu

**Amunet:** Das glaube ich auch kaum, denn Draco is ja schon vorher ausgetickt. Ich hoffe dieses chap hat dir auch noch gefallen, habe mir ganz viel Mühe gegeben es zu schreiben jaha. knuddel

**Armand:** es tut mir so schrecklich leid, wahrscheinlich wirst du mir jetzt auch noch den Hals umdrehen, da es noch kürzer war als das letzte, aber ich kann halt nicht mehr schreiben und wenn doch müsstet ihr viel länger warten. Hmm hier hattest du hoffentlich genug Draco/Harry? knuddel

**Babsel:** Da bahnt sich jetzt nicht nur was an, da war schon was, zumindest Draco ist sich sicher. Wer hat schon Mitleid mit diesem Kerl grrr…. der wird im nächsten chap leiden müssen, muhahahahahaha…

**gugi28:** hey zurück! Oh ja das kenne ich deswegen lese ich auch deine Geschichte, wo ich gleich auch noch mal reviewn gehe. Hat dir die Draco/Harry Szene hier gefallen? Hmm das ist eine gute Idee mit Vernon, wenn du nichts dagegen hast baue ich das mal ein nach denk knuddel

**Tolotos**: puh du hast es grade so noch geschafft, bevor ich das neue chap hochstelle . Ich liebe Hohlbein einfach, bin nämlich grad selbst dabei das buch zu lesen. Oh nächstes Kapitel wird dir gefallen, hehe. Tja was lernen g, das könnte Vernon sicher auch noch… knuddel


	5. Erwachen und stampfende Walrösser

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören JKR, nicht mir, ich verdiene absolut kein Geld. Schade eigentlich ‚seufz'

Pairings: HP/DM, RL/SB, ...

Warnings: SLASH, LEMON, OOC, einige Dinge stimmen nicht mit dem 5ten Band überein, siehe Sirius Black

_So zog er den Gryffindor zu sich, umarmte ihn ganz fest und bedeckte sie beide wieder. Noch bevor er einschlief, hörte er wie der kleine begann zu schnurren und sich noch näher an ihn kuschelte. Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht schlief er endlich auch ein._

**Love is strange 5 - Erwachen & stampfende Walrösser**

Harrys Kopf pochte und unangenehmes Licht strahlte in sein Zimmer, was ziemlich ungewöhnlich war, denn sein Zimmer im Lingusterweg lag nicht nach Osten hin, so dass er die Sonne meist nur zum Abend hin bei sich im Zimmer hatte. Aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass er ja gar nicht im Lingusterweg war, sondern im Urlaub, er stutze weiter, auf dem Dachboden war nur ein kleines Fenster, durch das unmöglich so viel Licht gelangen konnte.

Und Moment wessen Hände lagen um seinen Körper, es waren nicht seine, denn diese hatten sich, wie er bemerkte, auch um einen Körper geschlungen, um einen sehr männlichen Körper.

Erschrocken öffnete Harry die Augen und wurde sofort geblendet vom gleißenden Licht, schnell schloss er seine Lider und versuchte den Schmerz in seinem Schädel zu ignorieren. Ihm war immer noch schlecht und auf seiner Zunge hatte sich ein pelziges Gefühl ausgebreitet. Sein Hals schmerzte und war trocken. Der Schwarzhaarige versuchte ein zweites Mal die Augen zu öffnen, tat dies aber bedeutend langsamer, da er es nun besser wusste. Das Licht schmerzte immer noch, aber der Gryffindor konnte dieses mal wenigstens die Augen aufhalten.

Erstaunt sah er den leicht gebräunten Körper, die dunkel hervorstechenden Brustwarzen, den Kehlkopf, die markanten leicht feminin wirkenden Gesichtszügen und die hohen Wangenknochen, bis hin zu den hellen platinblonden Haaren.

Harry fragte sich wirklich was gestern geschehen war, dass er am nächsten morgen halb nackt neben seinem Erzfeind aufwachte und einen dermaßen dicken Schädel hatte. Er bemerkte nicht, dass er immer noch genauso dalag wie eben, die Arme um den schlanken starken Körper geschlungen.

Er betrachtete den Schlafenden eingehend. ‚Er sieht so friedlich aus, wenn er schläft. Nicht so arrogant und stolz.'

Harry ertappte sich dabei, wie er den Slytherin verträumt musterte, in Gedanken verfiel und wieder die Augen schloss, um sie kurz danach wieder geschockt aufzureißen. Er schrie spitz auf und stieß den Slytherin beiseite, welcher kurz danach mit einem dumpfen Knall auf dem Boden aufschlug.

„Au, verdammt!", grummelte der Slytherin und rieb sich seinen Hintern, auf den er schmerzvoll gefallen war.

„Malfoy! Was machst du hier?", spie Harry verwirrt aus.

„Bis eben habe ich noch friedlich geschlafen.", knurrte er, aber bekam auch gleich wieder ein fieses Grinsen aufs Gesicht, als er sah, wie sich der Gryffindor schmerzvoll die Hand an den Kopf hielt.

Draco stand auf, ging kurz raus und kam danach gleich wieder, mit einem Glas Wasser und einer Tablette in der Hand.

„Hier." , er warf die Tablette dem Gryffindor zu und hielt ihm das Glas mit Wasser vor die Nase.

Misstrauisch begutachtete er das. „Was ist das?"

„Oh man, das dort nennt man Aspirin und ist gegen deine Kopfschmerzen und das hier ist ganz normales Leitungswasser. Vertrau mir, ich hätte dich auch einfach draußen liegen lassen können."

Draco setzte sich wieder zum Gryffindor aufs Bett und grinste ihn ganz slytherin-like an. Er beobachtete Harry ganz genau, wie er an dem Glas mit Wasser schnupperte, auf der Suche nach irgendwelchen Giftstoffen. Draco kicherte ein wenig, wurde aber durch einen bösen Blick still.

Harry nahm die Aspirin und trank nach, es schmeckte einfach grässlich, aber was tat man nicht alles um diese pochenden Kopfschmerzen loszuwerden. Danach wandte er sich an den Slytherin der weiterhin still neben ihm saß.

„Wo bin, wie komm ich hier hin und vor allem warum bin ich hier?", fragte Harry und fixierte den Slytherin, erst jetzt bemerkte Harry wirklich, dass der Slytherin nur eine Boxershorts an hatte, seine Haare waren nicht gekämmt und hingen struppig von seinem Kopf ab und oh Gott, sah der Slytherin umwerfend aus, noch immer so ganz verschlafen. Harry versank beinahe in den glitzernden blauen Augen.

Draco lachte ein weiteres Mal, was bei Harry wie Glockengeläut in seinen Ohren widerhallte. Harry lächelte ihn an und meinte, noch bevor der Slytherin auf seine Fragen antworten konnte, unüberlegt:

„Du solltest öfters lachen."

Harry schlug sich schockiert die Hand vor den Mund und errötete sichtlich. Er kratzte sich am Kopf, da er keine Ahnung hatte, was er nun sagen sollte, das war so peinlich gewesen, am liebsten würde er im Boden versinken.

Draco lächelte immer noch, er fand den Gryffindor einfach nur zu süß, wenn er verlegen wurde. Aber er war ja gegen allen anderen Vermutungen kein Unmensch und überging dies mit einem Lächeln und beantwortete brav die Fragen, natürlich nicht ohne den sarkastischen und leicht gehässigen Unterton in seiner Stimme, der wohl eher als neckisch angesehen werden konnte.

„Du bist in meinem Zimmer, ich habe dich hergebracht, weil du sturzbetrunken warst und einschliefst."

„Aha", sagte Harry nur, als er seine Stimme wiederfand.

„Hast du Hunger?", fragte Draco grinsend.

Harry verzog seine Mundwinkel angeekelt, da sein Magen schon bei dem Gedanken an etwas Essbaren rebellierte und sich umkrempelte. Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Nein danke."

Eine Weile herrschte ein angenehmes Schweigen in der sich Harry versuchte an den gestrigen Abend zu erinnern. Draco beobachtete den Gryffindor, der wie es schien ganz tief in Gedanken versunken war. Also legte sich der blonde wieder aufs Bett, legte seinen Kopf auf die Arme ab und schielte zum Gryffindor, der richtig niedlich wirkte. Draco sah ihn weiterhin an.

‚Das Letzte, an dass ich mich erinnern kann, war diese Strandparty. Da war dieser Kerl in der Disko und Drac... Malfoy hat ihn von mir gezerrt. Gott sei dank, ich hätte den nicht alleine abhalten können. Und dann war da Jane. Und oh man, Draco hat mich geküsst. Er hat mich wirklich geküsst, auf den Mund. Es hat sich so komisch angefühlt. Das musste ich erst verarbeiten. Ich habe wohl eindeutig etwas zuviel getrunken. Der Rest ist weg. Draco hat mich wohl zu sich geschafft, Moment er meinte ich habe geschlafen, er hat mich getragen? Oh man, was ist eigentlich mit ihm los, er ist so freundlich, ich versteh das nicht.'

Harry hatte einen verwirrten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, als er verstohlen zu Draco sah, doch dieser bemerkte es und lächelte ihn an. Der schwarzhaarige wurde wieder rot, aber er brach den Augenkontakt nicht, denn er spürte wieder das Kribbeln in seinem Körper und ein Ziehen in der Magengegend. Der blondhaarige Slytherin hatte eine ausgesprochen starke Anziehungskraft auf Harry. Ganz automatisch lehnte sich Harry weiter nach unten, er konnte den warmen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren. Es waren vielleicht nur noch 10 cm zwischen ihren Lippen, es knisterte.

Doch dann wurde die Tür aufgestoßen, Harry saß kerzengerade auf dem Bett und blickte erschrocken zur Tür, wo ein breit grinsender Lucius Malfoy stand und lauthals rief:

„Aufstehen! Hopp, es ist schon Mittag.", er kreuzte dem wütenden Blick seines Sohnes und fragte mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen im Gesicht „Stör ich etwa?"

Draco grummelte nur etwas unverständliches vor sich hin und stand nun wieder auf. Er schob seinen Vater die Tür hinaus und schloss sie hinter ihm. Er seufzte auf.

„Das Bad ist da vorne, deine Sachen liegen auf dem Stuhl.", sagte Draco und zeigte auf die Tür neben an. „Im Schrank ist noch eine Zahnbürste und du kannst meine Zahnpasta benutzen."

Er schob Harry ins Badezimmer, gab ihm die Kleidung und schloss sie hinter ihm. Er selbst zog sich in seinem Zimmer um, dunkel blaue ¾ Hose und ein weißes enganliegendes T-Shirt. Dann klopfte er an die Badezimmertür.

„Kann ich rein kommen?", fragte er, er wollte ja nicht den Gryffindor in seinem Adamskostüm erwischen, obwohl eigentlich wollte er das schon, Draco grinste.

Harry öffnete die Tür, er hatte seine Hose schon an, er stand nur immer noch mit freiem Oberkörper und hatte eine Zahnbürste im Mund, da er gerade dabei war sich die Zähne zu putzen. Der schwarzhaarige ging wieder ins Bad vor das Waschbecken, machte aber etwas Platz für den Slytherin, der sich ja auch die Zähne putzen wollte.

Schweigend standen die beiden ehemaligen Erzfeinde neben einander über dem Waschbecken gebeugt. Harry war als erstes fertig und spülte seinen Mund aus, wobei er beim Rüberbeugen den Slytherin streifte.

Draco erschauerte bei der Berührung und eine kleine Gänsehaut legte sich über seinen Körper. Sein Herz hämmerte wild in seiner Brust. Es kam ihm wie Stunden vor in denen der Gryffindor so eng an ihm über dem Becken gebeugt stand. Draco hatte eine sehr gute Aussicht auf Harrys sehr kleinen knackigen Hintern. Er schluckte und begann wieder weiter zu putzen, da er bei der Berührung damit aufgehört hatte. Der blonde musste den Zwang unterdrücken, dem Gryffindor die Kleider vom Körper zu reißen und sich ihn jetzt sofort zu nehmen.

Harry wischte sich den Mund ab und schielte zu dem Slytherin, der etwas nervös wirkte, aber trotz allem seine kalte ausdruckslose Maske wieder zu tragen schien. Etwas enttäuscht drehte sich Harry weg und zog sich sein Shirt wieder rüber.

„Ich geh dann mal und danke für heute morgen.", bedankte sich Harry artig, denn eines hatte die Erziehung bei den Dursleys gebracht, wenn man das Erziehung nennen konnte, auf jeden Fall wusste er sich zu benehmen und immer schön bitte und danke zu sagen. Auch wenn es wohl eher selten war, dass er so etwas zu einem Slytherin gesagt hatte. Moment bis jetzt hatte Harry sich nur bei Snape bedankt/entschuldigt und nun bei Draco Malfoy.

Harry verließ das Bad und suchte sich den Weg nach draußen, aus einem ihm unerfindlichen Grund war seine Stimmung irgendwo in den Tiefen seines Selbst abgerutscht. Der Gryff musste eine Treppe herunter gehen, durch ein großes Wohnzimmer wandern in dem allerdings Malfoy sen. und Snape saßen, lagen oder wie auch immer man diese verknotete Stellung fast ganz ohne Kleidung nennen konnte.

Dem schwarzhaarigen war es zwar ziemlich unangenehm, einen Lehrer mehr oder weniger in Aktion zu sehen mit einem anderen Mann und dazu noch Lucius Malfoy. Er versuchte so unbemerkt wie möglich an dem sich küssenden Paar vorbei zu schleichen, aber leider gelang es ihm nicht so, denn Malfoy sen. wünschte ihm einen „Guten Morgen, Potter."

Snape grummelte nur, da sich der blondhaarige für diesen Gruß von ihm getrennt hatte.

„Morgen und schönen Tag noch.", ratterte Harry herunter und war schon wieder auf dem Weg nach draußen. Als er dieses Mal von Snape aufgehalten wurde.

„Wo ist Draco?", rief der Tränkemeister mit einem fiesen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, da er ganz genau wusste, dass selbst eine ganz normale Aspirin nicht gegen solche Kopfschmerzen halfen, zumindest nicht so gut.

Und er behielt auch Recht, da Harry sein Gesicht etwas schmerverzerrte.

„Er ist oben.", meinte Harry kurz angebunden und machte nun endlich, dass er weg kam. Harrys Schritte beschleunigten sich immer weiter, bis er am Ende lief und keuchend vor dem Sommerhaus der Dursleys ankam, dass nur 2 Häuser weiter war, wie Harry erstaunt feststellte.

Harry ging rein und sah die ganze Familie Dursley am Esstisch sitzen und essen, für ihn stand auch ein Teller da, ein ziemlich kleiner, mit ziemlich wenig drauf, aber er ignorierte diesen einfach und ging nach oben in sein "Zimmer", er schmiss sich aufs Bett und war bald darauf wieder eingeschlafen. Er schlief den ganzen Nachmittag und den Abend durch. Als er wieder aufwachte, war es bereits 23 Uhr, sein Kopf tat nicht mehr weh und sein Magen knurrte höllisch. Harry entschloss sich, sich aus der Küche etwas zu essen zu holen und dann einen kleinen Spaziergang zu tätigen.

Als er die Treppe herunter kam und an dem angrenzenden Wohnzimmer vorbei kam, hörte er eigenartige Geräusche aus diesem, er sah anhand des Lichtes, dass durch den Türschlitz ab und an leuchtete, dass der Fernseher noch lief. Neugierig, wie ein Gryffindor nun mal war, stieß Harry die Tür auf und blickte schockiert von dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot blieb Harry stehen. Ihm wurde schlecht, wirklich schlecht, denn auf dem Sofa saß sein Cousin, in seinen Schlafsachen, die Hose etwas herunter gezogen und er hatte ein Stofftier auf sein Miniding gestülpt in dass er von unten hineinstieß. Nebenher lief ein Kinderfilm.

Wo er froh war, dass die Übelkeit vom Kater weg war, musste ihn seine beknackte Neugier eine weitere bescheren, woher sollte er aber auch wissen, dass Dudley sich bei einem Kinderfilm dran aufgeilte und es mit seinem alten Plüschhasen trieb.

Harry drehte sich herum und ging hinaus, ohne sich in der Küche etwas zu essen zu nehmen. Er lief ein paar Minuten einfach nur durch die wieder hellerleuchtete Stadt, doch er hatte keine Lust sich in irgendeine Disko zu begeben, dafür hatte er auch gar nicht die richtige Kleidung an. Denn er hatte ein paar einfache schwarze Jeans an und ein weites weißes T-Shirt. Er setzte sich also einfach ans Wasser und beobachtete das Meer unter dem dunklen Sternenhimmel, wobei er leise Musik von den Clubs noch wahrnehmen konnte.

Harrys Gedanken schweiften wie sooft in den letzten beiden Tagen zu dem Traum. ‚Ich weiß nicht, was ist nur mit mir los? Erst der Traum, dann die Sache am Strand, der Kuss und dann dieser verflixte Morgen. Wenn Draco in meiner Nähe ist, fühl ich mich einfach nur wohl, aber als ich ihn heute Morgen im Bad gesehen habe mit den gleichen kalten Augen, wie sonst. Ich weiß nicht, ich sollte froh sein, dass es so ist wie immer, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, es tat verdammt weh.'

Er sackte immer weiter ab, seine Stimmung wechselte sich von übel zu nachdenklich und nun wurde er auch noch depressiv. Der schwarzhaarige schlang seine Arme um seine Beine, bettete seinen Kopf auf den Beinen, er bemerkte gar nicht, wie ihm die Tränen die Wangen hinab rollten.

Draco drehte sich um, er wollte Harry aufhalten, aber sein Stolz hinderte ihn daran. Er sah nur noch den enttäuschten Blick von dem schwarzhaarigen und schon war er weg. Der blonde schallte sich in Gedanken einen Idioten, spuckte die restliche Pasta aus und stürmte die Treppe herunter, um seinen Schwarm noch zu erreichen, aber das einzige was er sah, war sein Vater und sein Pate, wie sie sich innig küssten.

„Verdammt! Könnt ihr nicht einmal aufhören euch zu befummeln? Das kann man ja nicht mal mit ansehen!", keifte Draco und ließ nun seinen angestauten Ärger raus.

„Hey, was können wir denn dafür, wenn du es nicht auf die Reihe kriegst diesen Gryffindor festzuhalten?", fragte Lucius mit einem überdimensionalem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Harry schluchzte leise auf, es war schon Ewigkeiten her, dass er geweint hatte und nun kam alles aus ihm raus. Er erschrak fürchterlich, als er von hinten umarmt wurde und an eine Gestalt hinter ihm gedrückt wurde. Aber als er spürte, dass diese Person ihm nicht wehtat ihn sondern einfach nur im Arm hielt, ließ er sich wieder fallen und weinte er und weinte und weinte.

Die Person hinter ihm strich ihm durch die Haare und er wurde auf die Stirn geküsst.

Als er sich endlich wieder beruhigt hatte, wollte er dann doch endlich mal wissen, wen Harry da belästigte und sah auf. Sein Atem stockte, dass konnte doch nicht wahr sein, diese Augen erkannte er immer wieder.

„Sirius!", rief Harry aus und kuschelte sich gleich noch mehr in die Umarmung, wieder kamen ihm Tränen diesmal aber welche der Freude.

„Pscht, na komm kleiner. Moony wartet schon."

Harry umarmte seinen Paten noch einmal und stand dann mit ihm auf.

„Wie kommt ihr eigentlich her und warum bist du hier?", fragte Harry auch sogleich neugierig.

Sirius lachte auf, wusste er doch, wie neugierig sein kleiner werden konnte. Und so fing er an zu erklären:

„Als wir deinen Brief bekamen und dazu Hedwig, hatten wir uns gedacht, warum eigentlich nicht auch in den Urlaub fahren, wir haben nachgeforscht, wo die Dursleys die Ferien verbringen würden und haben in dem Ort auch ein Haus gemietet, nun wir bekamen genau neben euch das Haus. Natürlich wussten Moony und ich dass noch nicht. Wir sind heute angekommen und ich saß im Garten, als plötzlich ein sehr bekannter schwarzer Schopf an uns vorbei gelaufen kam. Ich habe dich gerufen, aber du hast nichts gehört und dann habe ich dich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit wieder gesehen, ich saß mit Moony auf der Terrasse. Du sahst ziemlich bedrückt aus und Moony meinte, ich solle dir nach gehen, immerhin wäre es schon spät. Und viola ich habe dich gefunden."

„Kann ich bei euch bleiben?", fragte Harry sogleich, da er doch genug von den Dursleys hatte.

„Du musst sogar!", bestimmte sein Pate und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Remy!", rief Harry aus und umarmte seinen 2. Paten freudig.

Remus lachte herzlich auf. Und umarmte ihn zurück, der Werwolf zog den kleinen mit in das Haus. Sirius und Remus setzten sich zusammen auf die Couch und Harry auf einen Sessel.

„Jetzt mein lieber Harry musst du mir aber erklären, was du da draußen gemacht hast und das noch um diese Uhrzeit.", sprach Remus in einem halbwegs strengen Ton.

„Ich... ich... ähm...", Harry sah hilfesuchend Sirius an, doch dieser hatte nur einen sich sorgenden Blick drauf.

„Nun?"

„Ich, ich bin schwul.", outete Harry sich und wusste, dass es stimmte, ja er war schwul, er war wirklich leibhaftig schwul.

Sirius lachte auf. „Und was ist so schlimm? Du weißt doch, dass ich und Moony ein Paar sind und das schon seit unserem 5ten Schuljahr auf Hogwarts."

Remus lächelte ihn an.

„Ja schon, a...aber i..i...ich bin ver...verliebt.", stotterte Harry.

„Das ist doch toll oder nicht?", fragte Remus und hatte plötzlich einen besorgten Ton in der Stimme, denn Harry hatte den Kopf gesenkt und ihm kamen wieder die Tränen.

Remus konnte das nicht mit ansehen und ging vor seinem Patensohn auf die Knie, um ihm in die Augen schauen zu können, was er dort sah, ließ ihn erschrecken, denn Harrys Augen wirkten leer.

„Na komm her." Remus nahm Harry auf den Arm und setzet sich mit ihm wieder auf den Sessel um ihn zu trösten.

„Es...ist...Draco.", brachte Harry leise unter Schluchzern heraus.

Remus war erstaunt, aber ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Nach einiger Zeit war Harry wieder eingeschlafen, denn weinen machte einen wirklich sehr müde. Remus übergab Harry in die Arme seines Liebsten, der ihn hoch in ihr Bett brachte, dann ging er wieder runter zu Remus. Sie unterhielten sich noch kurz und gingen dann ebenfalls hoch schlafen. Sie legten sich zu Harry ins Bett, der am ganzen Leib zitterte. Sie legten sich jeder auf eine Seite und schliefen ein.

Früh am Morgen wachte Harry auf von dem Geruch von frischen Brötchen und Kaffee. Er öffnete die Augen und befand sich einen weiteren Morgen nicht da, wo er hätte sein sollen, aber im Gegenzug zum gestrigen Morgen, wusste er noch genau was passiert war.

Verschlafen tapste er die Treppe hinunter und ging in einen Raum, von dem er glaubte, es wäre die Küche und ja, er hatte Recht gehabt. Remus saß mit einer Tasse Kaffee und einer Zeitung in der Hand da. Sirius saß ihm gegenüber und hatte ein Brötchen im Mund.

„Gufen Morfen Haffy", grüßte Sirius mit vollem Mund.

Remus verzog das Gesicht und sah ihn böse an, doch Sirius ließ sich dadurch nicht unterkriegen.

„Setz dich doch Harry, nimm dir ein Brötchen. Kaffee oder Tee?", fragte Remus, stand auf und ging zum Schrank um eine Tasse heraus zuholen.

„Tee bitte."

Jetzt wo Harry das essen sah, bemerkte er auch, was für einen Hunger er hatte, da er ja am vorigen Tag nichts gegessen hatte.

„Wir wollten gleich eigentlich zum Strand gehen, kommst du mit?", fragte Sirius.

Harry nickte, da er etwas im Mund hatte und nicht so wie Sirius Benehmen hatte.

Wenige Minuten später ging Harry mit den beiden zum Strand, dort traf er dann auch wieder auf seine Verwandten, die nur ein paar Meter weiter von ihnen lagen. Harry setzte sich auf sein Handtuch, während Remus und Sirius zum Wasser gingen, natürlich Händchen haltend. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte sogar hier hin noch das Schnauben von seinem Onkel hören, dass nach ein paar Minuten wieder erklang, verwirrt sah Harry aufs Wasser, Remus und Sirius waren noch da, also warum sollte sein Onkel schon wieder schnauben? Aber schon bald wurde ihm das klar, denn jemand stellte sich ihm wieder in die Sonne und wieder war dies der blonde Slytherin, doch dieses Mal hatte er nicht das überhebliche grinsen aufgelegt, sonder blickte ihm ernst in die Augen.

„Ist hier noch frei?", fragte der blonde höflich und ein wenig schüchtern.

Perplex nickte Harry und der Slytherin platzierte sein Handtuch wieder genau neben Harrys. Lucius und Severus legten ihre Handtücher dazu und grüßten ihn mit einem „Potter." und einem Nicken.

Lucius flüsterte Severus etwas ins Ohr und knabberte leicht daran, dann nickte er in die Richtung eines überdimensionalen Muggels. Severus nickte und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich auf den Mund.

Und schon bald hatten sie einen wutschnaubendes Walross vor ihren Handtüchern, dass noch röter im Gesicht wurde, als Remus und Sirius Arm in Arm zurück kamen. Harry besah sich das ganze. Er konnte sich auch nicht davon abhalten zu dem Slytherin zu gucken, der sah ihn mit einem schelmischen Ausdruck an. Er winkte Harry zu, dass dieser etwas näher kommen sollte.

Harry zögerte etwas tat dann aber, was der Sly von ihm wollte. Draco näherte sich ihm auch etwas, sein Mund war fast an dessen ihr, als er ihm etwas mit rauer Stimme zuflüsterte. Harry sah ihn überlegend an. Ein Blick auf seinen Onkel, dann wieder ein Blick in die kristall-blauen Augen. Er wusste, dass er das nicht über bewerten sollte, es sollte nur ein Kuss werden, um seinen Onkel zu ärgern, aber trotzdem tat er es nicht ganz ohne Hintergedanken.

Harry nickte ihm zu und spürte auf einmal ein paar Hände an seinem Nacken, das ihn noch näher zu dem Slytherin zogen. Harry ließ es geschehen, er spürte den warmen Atem auf seinem Gesicht, roch das Shampoo, das der Blonde benutzte. Dann war es wieder soweit, ihre Lippen trafen sich ein zweites Mal in ihrem Leben. In Harrys Magen brach eine Explosion aus. Sein ganzer Körper kribbelte und Stromschläge durchzogen seinen Körper. Aber dieses Mal ging Draco noch weiter als vorher, seine Zunge strich über die Unterlippe Harrys. Durch die unerwartete Berührung aufstöhnend öffnete Harry seinen Mund und lud somit eine fremde Zunge in seinen Mund ein. Harrys Zunge wurde angestupst und zum Tanz aufgefordert.

Es kam den beiden wie Stunden vor, in denen sie sich küssten, sie hatten alles um sie herum vergessen, sie konzentrierten sich nur auf das erregende Gefühl. Doch schon bald wurden beide fordernder. Harry drückte sich an den fremden Körper. Er spürte, wie so langsam sein Blut in untere Regionen lief und sich dort sammelte, doch bevor es zu spät sein würde, wurden sie durch ein lautes Räuspern und den allmählich zu ihnen durchdringenden Geschrei wieder in die Realität befördert.

Mit verschleierten Augen sah Harry um sich und entdeckte seinen Onkel, der tiefrot angelaufen war, Lucius und Severus, sowie Sirius und Remus saßen grinsend auf ihren Handtüchern. Wie es schien hatte Remus sie aus ihrem Spielchen geholt, denn dieser war am nächsten und sah am unschuldigsten aus.

„WAS FÄLLT DIR FREAK EIGENTLICH EIN? SAG MAL WIE ABNORMAL KANNST DU NOCH WERDEN? NEIN! NIE WIEDER WIRST DU IN MEIN HAUS KOMMEN UND MEINEN SOHN MIT DEINEN ABNORMALITÄTEN ANSTECKEN!"

Harry war ruhig, er sah seinem Onkel in die Augen und meinte: „Noch abartiger als Dudley jetzt schon ist kann er nicht werden, immerhin vergewaltige ICH nicht bei einem harmlosen Kinderfilm meinen altes Plüschtier."

Das war es, nun war sein Onkel am Ende, man hätte denken können er würde explodieren, aber stattdessen stammelte der nur irgendwas vor sich hin und knall, er lag bewusstlos auf dem Boden.

Break

Nächstes Chap: Du und ich?

Ich glaubs nicht ganze 16 reviews für ein kapitel, bin sprachlos

Thx to:

**Sanies**: Hey, ja schnurren is schon was tolles, besonders wenn gryffindros schnurren ;) mal sehen was du zu diesem chap hier sagst, bis jetzt ist es das längste, was ich hier geschrieben habe. Ach und remy und siri knuddel, bald wirste sicher erfahren, wer ich auch noch bin

**Arwen**: au ja und wie mir das review gefällt knuddel hmm joa ich weiß ich wollte eigentlich auch mehr bei der party schreiben, aber denn kam da dieser Kuss dazwischen, der eigentlich nicht geplant war. Wie hat dir dieses chap denn gefallen, ja ich weiß ich habe das letzte stückchen etwas kurz gehalten, aber vernon kommt im nächsten chap auch noch vor. Wollte euch nur nicht noch länger warten lassen. Ich kenne das auch mit den phasen, bei mir is es allerdings pairing abhängig

**ayrana**: blockaden sind sooo schrecklich, dass habe ich im moment auf den bezug einer geschichte, die ich deswegen erst auf Eis gelegt habe, aber ich hoffe ich komme bald weiter, aber ich habe ja noch mehr geschichten, wie diese hier, wo ich mich austoben tue jaha also ich habe den kater nicht ganz so dolle beschrieben, weil ich bis jetzt noch keinen kater hatte ein glück, vertrag halt etwas mehr als andere ;) ich hoffe es hat dir trotzdem gefallen?

**Amunet: **nun ich bin auch kein fan von saufen, deswegen is der kater nur beschränkt ausgefallen **knuddel **also hier waren lu und sev ja ziemlich kurz dran, aber ich habe sehr viel harry draco reingepackt und endlich sind remy und siri da. Puh ich sehe es geht langsam voran mit meiner geschichte :)

**Darkfire**: danke, oh das freut mich mit den Pairings, ich liebe sie auch, das passt einfach alles so schön zusammen. Ich freue mich über jedes kommie, auch wenn es unregelmäßig ist. Tja ich weiß auch nicht warum ne Muggeldisko, ging halt nicht anders sind ja in keiner zauberstadt ;)

**gugi28**: hey süße ;) harry ist zwar nicht bei draco, aber hey siri und remy sind auch nciht schlecht und das direkt nebenan :) danke, danke danke. Ich muss dich einafch ganz dolle knuddeln, mal wieder, mach ich ja sonst nie ;) na ja da habe ich vielleicht recht, aber das nur als rainbow, mich gibt's nämlich noch mal, unter anderem nick, hehe

**Tolotos**: na ja nicht ganz der säbelzahntiger, aber ich hoffe es hat dir trotzdem gefallen? Ich glaube ich habe das kapi ziemlich kitschig gemacht, aber egal. Tja was wird nun? Also zu dem Azreal, ich bin grad bei der Fortsetzung, also Azreal die Wiederkehr, den ersten teil habe ich schon vor Ewigkeiten gelesen, aber mein Bruder hatte den zweiten Teil nicht mehr gefunden grrr..., nee die reihe kenne ich nicht, aber ich hoffe ich werde das schnell ändern können knuddel

**Dunkel-Elfe**: Danke, ich liebe kommies, auch deines, aber bitte lass mir die beiden hier, ich brauch die doch noch ;) knuddel

**Armand**: ich hoffe die Zeit hat gepasst? Aber warum nicht morgen is Feiertag, Karfreitag jaha, habe eben gerade tvtotal gesehen und ein paar idioten wissen wirklich nicht, dass an karfreitag jesus gekreuzigt wurde und am Sonntag wieder auf erstanden ist, ähm okay nicht anfangen zu labern rain, das ist nicht gut still! Ähm ja danke knuddel

**Angie-Maus**: hmm also das mit den darkfics, ich lese auch sehr viele, deine zum Beispiel ;) ich schreibe auch welche, die du sicher auch kennst, aber ich verrate nicht welche :) nun ja und ich wollte was fröhlicheres machen und das passte dann nicht in meinen anderen nick. Danke für dein review, hab mich riesig gefreut. knuddel tja nun die anderen waren wohl so was von sternhagel voll, dass sie das nicht bemerkt haben mit der Flasche ;)

**Fabeli**: habe ich schön weiter geschrieben? Danke für dein review freu knuddel

**darkheart1230**: wah hilfe ich würde sterben wenn mein inet schlapp machen würde, dazu bin ich viel zu ff-süchtig ;) ja ich ärzte-fan ich, hab übrigens jetzt im moment mein ärzte-t-shirt von der unrockstar-tour an :) knuddel

**Emily Ginn**: tja nun, für nicht sev-lu fans gibt's ja noch die beiden hauptakteure und remy und siri ;) weiß net musstest du lang warten? Tja denn grüße ich mal in die ähm nun ja, wie sagt man noch ins verrückte amiland? Oder fühlt man sich dann beleidigt? Wenn ja denn grüße ich einfach in die usa und knuddel ganz dolle

**Raphaela-San**: ging es dir schnell genug, ich weiß der Kater war nicht so riesig, aber wie hat dir die Dudley-Szene gefallen? Danke knuddel

**Krieger des Wahnsinns**: das sagt sehr viel aus und ich hoffe du hast du wartezeit überlebt ;)

**Kerzo: **hab mich wirklich beeilt puh und meine Finger rauchen, wie gefällt dir das kapi hm?


	6. Du und Ich?

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören JKR, nicht mir, ich verdiene absolut kein Geld. Schade eigentlich ‚seufz'

Pairings: HP/DM, RL/SB, LM/SS,...

Warnings: SLASH, LEMON, OOC, einige Dinge stimmen nicht mit dem 5ten Band überein, siehe Sirius Black

**Hey ihr Süßen! Nun dies ist mein Osterei für euch, wenn ihr die slytherin-grüne Schale abmacht, die gepunktet mit schwarzen und silbernen Flecken ist, werdet ihr ein vollgepacktes neues Kapitel von mir finden! Ich habe euch alle ganz doll lieb und hoffe euch gefällt das Ei?**

Wenn du dich mit dem Teufel einlässt verändert sich nicht der Teufel, der Teufel verändert dich (8mm)

Das war es, nun war sein Onkel am Ende, man hätte denken können er würde explodieren, aber stattdessen stammelte der nur irgendwas vor sich hin und knall, er lag bewusstlos auf dem Boden.

Love is strange 6 – Du und Ich?

„Harry, du hast deinen Onkel umgehauen.", sagte Sirius ohne irgendwelche besondere Betonung.

„Waaaas? Dieses Ding da ist mit dir verwandt?", kreischte Lucius auf und bemitleidete Harry das erste Mal in seinem Leben.

Harry saß noch immer sehr nah an Draco, einfach gesagt, Draco hatte seine Arme immer noch um den Körper des anderen und es schien auch nicht so, dass er gewillt wäre sie dort wegzunehmen. Dazu hatte sich dieser Kuss eben viel zu gut angefühlt.

Harry dagegen kämpfte mit sich selbst, am liebsten wäre er die ganze Zeit so sitzen geblieben, aber trotzdem befreite er sich aus Dracos Armen und ging schweigend zum Wasser. Denn er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass Draco den Vorschlag mit dem Ärgern nur als Vorwand dazu genommen hatte Harry küssen zu können und dass der blonde ebenfalls diese Gefühle hatte. Seine Gedanken waren wieder auf dem Tiefpunkt, er fühlte sich traurig.

Draco sah dem Gryffindor verwirrt hinterher, er wünschte sich, dass Harry noch da geblieben wäre und er hatte absolut keine Ahnung was er nun machen sollte, seinen Vater konnte er nicht fragen, da dieser sich wieder Dracos Paten zuwandte. Doch bemerkte er, wie 2 blicke auf ihm lagen. Er sah nach links und konnte Black und Lupin sehen, die ihn erwartungsvoll ansahen.

Denn die beiden hatten sehr wohl den enttäuschten Ausdruck gesehen.

„Was?", fragte Draco giftig.

„Benimm dich Draco.", wurde er auch sogleich von seinem Vater zurecht gestutzt.

Der Slytherin verdrehte die Augen.

„Los geh ihm nach.", befahl Sirius.

Draco schnaubte. „Warum sollte ich?", keifte er zurück.

Remus besah sich nur die Situation und er musste sagen, er verstand Harry vollkommen. Denn der Blonde sah wirklich nicht schlecht aus und er hatte ein verdammt typisches Malfoy-Temperament. Nun gut diese kalte Maske störte, aber Remus war optimistisch genug, um zu glauben, dass Harry das hinkriegen würde. Denn im Gegenteil zu Harry, sah Remus, die Blicke, die Draco seinem Patensohn zu warf.

Lucius löste sich mal wieder von Severus und sah seinen Sohn böse an. „Draco Lucius Malfoy! Wirst du jetzt mal deinen kleinen Hintern in Bewegung setzen und deinem Angebeteten folgen? Das ist ja nicht mehr mit anzusehen!", predigte Lucius.

Damit hatte Draco wirklich nicht gerechnet. Es war wie ein Schlag in den Magen, sein eigener Vater.

„Aber ich habe nie..."

Severus klinkte sich in die Unterhaltung mit ein „Nein Draco du hast nie gesagt, dass du Potter magst, aber glaubst du wir sind blöd oder gar blind und außerdem hat Lu Recht."

„Wie die Fledermaus ist nicht blöd oder blind? Ich dachte immer... Au!", fing Sirius an, wurde aber von einem Schlag auf den Hinterkopf davon abgehalten weiter zu reden.

Severus grinste gehässig: „Ach nein, der Köter steht auf Schmerzen?...iek!" Lucius hatte seinen Liebsten in sein liebstes Körperteil gekniffen.

Dunkelblaue Augen trafen schwarze Augen und lieferten sich ein Böseblicke-Duell.

Draco grinste und flüsterte, so dass nur Remus und Lucius es verstehen konnten „Die beiden müssen ja die besten Freunde sein!"

Der Braunhaarige und der Blonde lachten auf und nickten heftig zu dieser Aussage, synchron antworteten sie dem dann mit: „Sie wissen es nur noch nicht."

Sie sahen sich an und lachten wieder. Sirius und Severus wurden allerdings hellhörig und wandten sich eifersüchtig zu ihren Lieblingen um. Was nun folgte bekam der junge Malfoy nicht mehr mit, denn er befolgte den Rat seines Vaters Ausnahmsweise mal, denn er musste ihm leider Recht geben. Er liebte diesen Jungen einfach, dass wusste er, seitdem dieser abartige Kerl ihn angemacht hatte.

Er hatte heute sein Badeshirt nicht an, sondern nur ein paar Badeshorts. Sein gang wurde immer schneller, bis er schließlich ins Wasser lief. Es spritzten an seinen Seiten hoch. Es fröstelte den blonden, da dass Wasser so früh am Morgen noch nicht aufgeheizt war. Seine Brustwarzen stellten sich vor Kälte auf und Draco überblickte das Wasser, er suchte nach einem schwarzen Haarschopf.

Und da hinten war auch einer. Doch was war das? Eine Traube an Mädchen hatte sich um seinen Schwarm versammelt und lachten ihn an. Eifersüchtig wie Draco nun mal war, stürzte er kopfüber ins Wasser und tauchte nur auf, um Luft zu holen und zu sehen, wie weit es noch war.

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war er an der Gruppe angelangt und erkannte nun auch die Personen, eines der Mädchen war diese Jane von der Strandparty. Sie schrie spitz auf und sprang auf Draco zu, um ihn danach zu umarmen.

Zu geschockt um etwas zu machen, ließ er die Umarmung einfach zu, hilfesuchend sah er zu Harry, der ihn nur angrinste. Jane ließ von ihrem Opfer ab, jetzt erst bemerkte Draco, dass Jane nur einen knappen Bikini anhatte, doch es störte ihn recht wenig, wie er erstaunt feststellte, wobei wenn er zu Harry sah, wurde ihm wieder ganz heiß. Dieser Körper war so einfach perfekt.

„Sag mal Harry von wo hast du eigentlich die Narbe dort?", fragte Jane und fasste Harry genau dort an.

Der blonde knirschte mit den Zähnen, wie kam diese Muggel eigentlich dazu seinen Harry anzufassen?

Harry zuckte mir den Schultern „So ein Idiot hat sich auf mich gestürzt.", meinte Harry, seine Stimme klang belegt, zumindest konnte Draco es raus hören, denn für die Mädels musste es sich gleichgültig anhören.

Draco sah Harry in die dunkel grünen Augen, sie sahen traurig aus und das wollte er nicht sehen, er wollte sehen wie sie funkelten, auch wenn er einfach nur wütend war, war es besser als so.

Der Slytherin überlegte nur kurz, dann kam ihn eine Idee. Warum nicht auf altbewährte Mittel zurückgreifen? Er beugte sich nach unten und spritzte Harry mit dem kalten Wasser voll. Harry quiekte auf und setzte sofort zum Gegenschlag an.

„Wasserschlacht!", reif eines der Mädchen und fing auch an.

Irgendwie kam es so, sie wussten nicht wie, aber es kam so, dass die Mädchen sich auf die Jungs stürzten. Und da Harry und Draco eindeutig in der unterzahl waren. Mussten die beiden sich wohl oder übel verbünden, wieder.

Draco nickte Harry zu, dieser bestätigte und gemeinsam begannen sie das Wasser auf die Mädels zu paddeln. Nach einiger zeit gaben diese dann auf und liefen lachend zum Strand um sich ein wenig in der Sonne zu bräunen.

Harry und Draco blieben zurück. Sie sahen sich an und keiner wusste, was sie sagen sollten. Sie kamen sich näher und näher, standen nun schon genau voreinander, als plötzlich ein platschendes Etwas direkt auf sie zu watete.

Dieses etwas stand nun direkt vor ihnen und sah sie mit einem geilen Ausdruck in den Augen an. Draco verzog angeekelt sein Gesicht.

„Sag mal stimmt das eigentlich mit dem Plüschtier?", fragte Draco leicht grünlich im Gesicht.

Harry erschauderte als er daran zurück dachte. Er nickte. „Hab ihn gestern Abend dabei erwischt."

„Das arme Plüschtier!"

„KOMM DA WEG DUDDY!", schrie Vernon, der wohl wieder bei Bewusstsein war.

„Ich liebe Hasi sehr.", meinte Dudley dümmlich, bevor er sich umdrehte und zu seinem Vater stampfte.

Harry und Draco waren beide schockiert, ihnen stand der Mund offen. Sie schielten zum jeweils anderen und fingen an zu lachen, sie standen immer noch sehr nah beieinander. Es war ja eigentlich gar nicht mal so lustig, aber das Lachen des anderen steckte den anderen weiter an zu lachen. So dass sie sich schon bald aneinander festhielten, um nicht umzufallen. Dabei schmiegten sich ihre Körper perfekt an den jeweils anderen, es gab kein störendes Fett dazwischen.

Draco legte seinen Kopf auf Harrys Schulter ab, ihr lachen war nun bloß noch ein gelegentliches Kichern. Draco hatte seine Hände um Harrys Taille geschlungen, genau wie Harry. Langsam wurden beide der Situation gewahr. Aber keiner machte auch nur den Versuch sich von dem anderen zu entfernen. Sie standen bestimmt einige Minuten so da, als sie wieder mal ein Schwall kaltes Wasser traf. Erschrocken fuhren sie auseinander und suchten nach der Ursache.

Sie drehten sich synchron um und wen sahen sie da, natürlich die beiden fetten Walrösser, das Alte Viech fies grinsend, dass andere nass von oben bis unten, da er anscheinend auf Befehl seines Vaters eine Arschbombe gemacht hatte.

Sie verdrehten die Augen. Draco sah ihn erwartend an, wieder nickte Harry, doch nicht weil sie Harrys Onkel ärgern wollten. Sondern weil es genau das war, was die beiden wollten.

Draco zog Harry an seinen Körper, drückte seine Lippen auf die anderen, er plünderte die Mundhöhle gierig und rieb seinen Unterkörper an Harrys, sehr wohl bewusst, dass der Gryffindor die Erektion spüren musste. Sie stöhnten beide in den Kuss hinein. Dracos rechte Hand verkrallte sich in die schwarzen Haare, seine linke fuhr an den Seiten entlang weiter nach unten und landete anschließend auf Harrys knackigen Po.

Harry stöhnte ein weiteres Mal auf und ließ nun auch seine Hände wandern. Es kribbelte in seinem Körper und das Ziehen im Unterleib wurde immer stärker, als er dann auch noch das harte Glied des blonden an seiner Hüfte spürte, war es um ihn geschehen.

Sie rieben ihre steifen Glieder aneinander und stöhnten immer und immer wieder in die Mundhöhle des anderen, so dass es nicht allzu laut wurde. Ihr Zungenkampf wurde immer heftiger. Und ein Druck baute sich in beiden Körper auf, als sie zusammen in ihren Badeshort ihren Höhepunkt erreichten.

Sie küssten noch ein klein wenig weiter, bis sie sich endlich voneinander lösten, Harry blickte beschämt aufs Wasser, aber Draco führte eine Hand an dessen Kinn und zwang ihn somit ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

‚Harry sieht so niedlich aus mit den geschwollenen Lippen, diesen funkelnden Augen und den roten Wangen.'

Draco senkte seine Lippen ein weiteres Mal auf Harrys und küsste ihn abermals. Dann sah er wieder in Harrys Augen und streichelte ihm zärtlich über die Wange.

Der schwarzhaarige Gryff öffnete den Mund, als wenn er irgendetwas sagen wollte, aber schloss ihn wieder. Er versank in den kristallblauen Augen, die sein Herz um einige Takte schneller schlagen ließen. Er öffnete wieder den Mund und heraus kam nur ein gewispertes „Oh Draco."

„Draco? Draco? Draco ist ein Kerl? Du träumst wirklich von einem Jungen?", rief Dudley aus. Er stand dort in seinen Badeshorts gekleidet, sein Bauch hing über den Rand der Shorts, verdeckte aber nicht den kleinen stehenden Stängel, den er bekam, als er Harry und Draco beobachtet hatte.

Draco sah Harrys Cousin angewidert an, er wusste ja, dass sie beide echt gut aussahen, da machte er sich nichts vor, aber dieser Fettsack? Aber dass Harry von ihm träumte, war ihm neu.

Harry sah, wie sein Onkel schon wieder angewalzt kam.

„Dudley geh nach Hause!", herrschte er ihn an, dann wandte er sich Harry und Draco zu. Er kam ihnen immer näher und packte Harry nun an der Schulter und riss ihn von Draco weg. Er tauchte ihn unvorbereitet unter Wasser. So dass Harry Wasser schlucken musste.

Und dann war der Muggel plötzlich weg. Harry tauchte auf und spuckte Wasser aus. Harry schwankte und wäre fast hingefallen, wenn Draco ihn nicht wieder einmal gestützt hatte. Er spürte die streichelnde Hand auf seinem Rücken und die sanfte Stimme an seinem Ohr, die ihm sagte, dass er sich beruhigen sollte. Und es half er wurde schon viel ruhiger und sah sich nun um.

Erstaunt sah er, dass sich 4 erwachsene Männer auf seinen Onkel gestürzt hatten und das keifende Ding festhielten. Sirius machte ihn gerade verbal fertig und Ausnahmsweise gab ihm sogar Snape Recht.

„Sag mal Dursley hakts? Was fällt dir eigentlich ein meinen Patensohn anzufassen, hä?"

„DER IST DOCH NUR NE BEKACKTE SCHWUCHTEL, WIE IHR ABNORMALEN FREAKS! DIE SICH GERNE EINEN HINTEN REINSCHIEBEN LASSEN!", keifte Vernon puterrot und versuchte sich zu bewegen, was allerdings nicht klappte, obwohl sie ihn losgelassen hatten. Snape stellte sich nun in seinen Blickwinkel mit gezücktem Zauberstab und einem fiesen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Oh Dursley, Dursley, Dursley, ich wette DU kriegst schon seit Ewigkeiten keinen mehr hoch!", keifte Sirius wutschnaubend, aber trotzdem in einem gemäßigten ton, so dass sich die Leute nur über die Aussprache dieses Walrosses ärgern konnten.

Dieser fing auch gerade wieder etwas an zu schreien, was ich nun nicht weiter erläutern möchte. Snape ließ seinen Zauberstab wieder verschwinden und die Erwachsenen entfernten sich ein Stück weit, denn gerade kam eine ältere Dame auf den Muggel zu, sie hatte warum auch immer eine Handtasche mit im Wasser, welche ziemlich schwer aussah, damit zog sie ihm einen über den Kopf und giftete, dass er sich gefälligst benehmen sollte, da sie mit ihren Enkeln hier war.

Vernon wurde bleich und rieb sich den schmerzenden Kopf, was hatte diese Alte nur in ihrer Handtasche? Auf jeden Fall war Vernon Dursley jetzt ruhig und zog sich grummelnd zurück zum Strand zurück.

Als dieser weg war verfielen die Anwesenden in Gelächter und Sirius beglückwünschte die alte Dame. „Man Sie sind ja noch wirklich gut auf den Füßen und was für ein Schlag! Verraten Sie mir, was Sie in Ihrer Handtasche haben?", fing Sirius an und führte sie zurück zum Strand.

Harry brach wieder in Gelächter aus, aber er war nicht der einzige. Er wurde noch immer von Draco gehalten und so machte sich die Gruppe wieder auf zu ihren Handtüchern.

Lucius und Severus widmeten sich wieder ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigung zu. Remus und Sirius wollten zurück. Doch bevor sie gingen fragte Lupin noch, ob sie nicht vielleicht zusammen zu Abend essen wollten, dabei überhörte er Sirius Gezeter, von wegen aber nicht mit der Fledermaus.

Lucius stimmte dem zu, auch wenn Severus irgendetwas unverständliches vor sich hinknurrte, dass einzige was man heraus hören konnte war ein „blöder Köter".

„Kommst du mit Harry?", fragte Sirius.

„Ich komm gleich nach geht schon mal vor.", meinte Harry und strahlte Sirius an.

Als seine Paten weg waren, schaute Harry zu Draco. „Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?"

Draco nickte „Lass uns ein wenig laufen okay?"

Sie packten ihre Sachen zusammen, Harry verkleinerte seine magisch, so dass es keiner sah und steckte sie sich in die Tasche. Sie gingen ein Stückchen zusammen nebeneinander her. An einer ruhigen Stelle blieb Harry stehen und drehte sich zu Draco.

„Ich wollte mich bedanken, wegen eben und ich... ich...", Harry brach ab, er konnte es nicht sagen, was wäre, wenn der Slytherin ihn auslachen würde und sagen, dass er ihn nur verarscht hatte.

Sein Blick war wieder auf den Boden gerichtet.

‚Er ist wirklich niedlich. Aber was wollte er mir sagen?'

Harry überlegte es sich anders und fragte stattdessen : „Was ist das mit dir und mir?"

Draco blickte Harry an, er kam ihm immer näher, stand nun direkt vor dem Gryff „Was meinst du Harry?", raunte er ihm ins Ohr.

„Meinst du etwa das hier?", Draco knabberte leicht an seinem Ohrläppchen, nahm es in den Mund und saugte daran, er küsste sich herunter zu dessen Hals, biss spielerisch hinein, um Harry ein kleines Keuchen zu stehlen. Dann wanderten seine Küsse wieder weiter nach oben. Die Lippen des blonden waren Millimeter vor Harrys Lippen „Oder meinst du das hier?", hauchte er dagegen und senkte seine Lippen auf die des Gryffindors.

Aber nur kurz dann wanderten seine Lippen wieder zu Harrys Ohr und stöhnten leise hinein, als er sich gegen den Körper des anderen drückte, wo noch immer die Reste ihrer vorherigen Kusses sein müssten, da er ja noch nicht zaubern durfte. „Oder meinst du das?", stöhnte Draco nun in Harrys Ohr, denn er hatte seine Hand auf Harrys Beule gelegt und rieb diese durch den Stoff der Hose.

Harry stöhnte auf, das fühlte sich so unglaublich an, was der Slytherin da machte und oh Gott jetzt ließ er seine Finger sogar in seine Hose gleiten. Draco sah sich um, weit und breit war keiner zu sehen, da sie in einer leeren Gasse gelandet waren. Er ließ sich auf seine Knie sinken und befreite das Steife Glied aus der Hose, um neckisch mit seiner Zunge über die Eichel zu lecken und es danach der Länge nach in seinen Mund verschwinden zu lassen.

Harry konnte sich nicht halten, dass Gefühl war absolut neu und machte ihn so was von an, zum einen auch, da sie jeden Augenblick erwischt werden konnten. Durch diesen Gedanken noch weiter angespornt, kam Harry an diesem Tag zum zweiten Mal durch Draco Malfoy.

Der blonde Slytherin hatte sich während er Harry mit dem Mund verwöhnt hatte selbst mit der Hand befriedigt und sprang gleichzeitig mit Harry über die Klippe.

Schweratmend lehnte Harry an der Häuserwand, er war noch immer total von seinem Orgasmus überwältigt, es war noch viel besser als in seinem Traum gewesen. Draco kam wieder nach oben schloss Harrys Hose und küsste ihn ein weiteres Mal auf den Mund, wobei er dieses Mal Harrys Zunge in seine Mundhöhle lockte.

Harrys Augen waren vor Lust verschleiert und funkelten wie ein Stern, als Draco in ihnen versank. Der Gryffindor nahm schließlich all seinen Mut zusammen, den er noch hatte.

„Ich habe mich in dich verliebt Draco."

Break

Nächstes chap: Meeresfrüchte und was ist das?

Thx to:

**Angie-Maus:** ja du liest sie jaha, hast mir nämlich schon sehr oft ein review hinterlassen. Zumeist aber auf mexx, so ein kleiner tipp von mir, aber wenn du dort eine geschichte mit dem namen love is strange findest, weißt du dass ich es bin, hab sie dort jetzt nämlich auch oben. Und jaha ich lese deine geschichten und die finde ich toll, also weiter so. du möchtest zwar nicht wissen, woher ich die idee habe, aber ich sags dir einfach mal. Ich habe so tv geguckt und dabei geschreiben und tüdeldü denn hab ich auf mien monitor geguckt und da sitzt ein kleiner bär und dann kam das einfach so aus meinen fingern :S hmm nee die bleiben glaub ich noch, sonst wäre es ja nicht lustig, hehe fiesgrins oh ja das mit dem küssen am morgen hab ich mir auch gedacht, deswegen die störung :) und na ja es fühlt sich auf jeden fall bah an, glaube mir. So und nun knuddel ich dich ganz dolle für dein schönes langes review

**Darkfire**: und sind sie zusammen? Oder doch nicht, also viel geredet hamm die ja eben nicht oder? oh und wie hat dir diesmal Vernon gefallen. Ich bin froh dass dir die Lösung gefällt und ich habe auch endlich meine beiden anderen lieblinge drinne, übrigens ist es die erste geschichte, wo ich remy und siri zusammen gepackt habe, sonst hab ich immer remy und sev gehabt oder remy und harry knuddel

**Kerzo**: Juhu, es hat dir also gefallen und boah du bist süchtig, das ist gut oder nicht? Na ja für mich schon, für deine telefon und stromrechnung: nein. Hehe.

**Armand**: genau diese reaktion wollte ich von meinen lesern haben, dass sie würgen, zumindest im bezug auf dudley. Siri und remy hmm mal sehen was aus ihnen wird. Wo sev und luc ja hier die karnickel sind, dray und harry die hauptpersonen sind remy und siri ein jahrelanges eingespieltes team. Oh ich freue mich schon wenn ich mal ne lemon von den beiden schreiben kann.

**darkheart1230**: und? und? und? Harry und Draco? Wie sind sie mir diesmal gelungen? Ja ich war letztes jahr auf dem konzert, war mein erstes konzert überhaupt gewesen, also so richtiges mit teuer bezahlt und nicht für umsonst. Nein war einfach nur endgeil. Du musst unbedingt auch mal auf ein konzert zu denen, nur weiter empfehlen kann knuddel

**ayrana**: puh ja vernon wird noch zu leiden haben, geschiet ihm recht, immerhin sollte man niemal nie einen harry potter wie einen hauselfen behandeln grr... oh bin ich beruhigt dass ich den kater gut getroffen habe und wie es scheint habe ich wirklich das schaudern in meine leser gebracht. knuddel

**jassi**: danke knuddel

**Dunkel-Elfe**: ja, du kannst sie mir doch nicht einfach wegnehmen. Bin ich froh, dass du sie wieder freigelassen hast, jetzt können sie nämlcih wieder in dieser story rumspuken ach und mir meine träume versüßen, hehe. Bei denen bin ich glaube ich sehr egoistisch. Für mich waren siri und remy auch überraschend ehrlich gesagt, eigentlich wollte ich, dass draco kommt, aber padfoot hat sich einfach hinein gedrängt. knuddel

**Raphaela-San: **das ist einfach nur toll, dass ich anscheinend alles so getroffen habe, wie ich es wollte. hach du bist so lieb knuddel

**fufi28? Oder meintest du gugi28: **;) nun ja kleiner schreibfehler, den man übersehen kann, denn das f ist ja direkt neben dem g :p, deine reviews sind immer so süß, ich muss immer voll grinsen wenn ich die lese. Muss dich auf jeden fall zurück knuddeln, am liebsten nie mehr loslassen wollen. :D

**Krieger des Wahnsinns**: tja nee, tut mir leid is kürzer als ne woche und ich leide vollkommen mit dir.

vava: Danke knuddel

**Amunet: **hab ich getan, wie du eben sicher gelesen hast, hehe und ich bin stolz drauf. Ja genau das is duddy-wuzz ein perversling und nichts anderes. Öhm okay, war nicht direkt die gurgel, also sev und siri, aber nun ja, sie mögen sich halt "nicht". Und ich hab mich an meine tastatur rangemacht, aber die wollte nix von mir hat mir nen korb gegeben, blödes ding schmoll knuddel

**Sanies: **lach ja das hätten sie wahrscheinlich wirklich sollen. Wah bitte nicht so was hier beschreiben da vergeht einem ja wirklich auch noch der hunger, wer will das schon anfassen, denn zum abschneiden müsste man des ja anfassen oder weißt du eine andere lösung? knuddel


	7. Meeresfrüchte Teil I

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören JKR, nicht mir, ich verdiene absolut kein Geld. Schade eigentlich ‚seufz'

Pairings: HP/DM, RL/SB, LM/SS,...

Warnings: SLASH, LEMON, OOC, einige Dinge stimmen nicht mit dem 5ten Band überein, siehe Sirius Black

(Severus Snape: "Gib mir nur einen Grund Sirius, ich brenne darauf." Remus Lupin: "Severus, sein blos kein Dummkopf" Sirius Black: "Aber er hat sich so dran gewöhnt" Remus Lupin: "Sei ruhig, Sir-" Sirius Black: "Sei ruhig, Remus!" Severus Snape: "Ihr zankt euch wie ein altes Ehepaar, ihr solltet euch mal hörn" Sirius Black: "Ich schlage vor, du gehst und spielst mit deinem Chemiebaukasten.")

Zum Zitat sage ich nichts, ihr alle müsstet es kennen und lieben zwinker

**Tja nun, es geht weiter, nach etwas längerer Wartezeit als sonst, aber ich war beschäftigt mit meinen anderen Geschichten und Klausuren. Dieses chap widme ich Angie, da sie meine Identität heraus bekommen hat. ;) gibt es so was, da bin ich wirklich ein plueschiger Regenbogen und singe dazu noch "the memory remains"**

**Hab euch alle lieb rain**

**Meeresfrüchte und was ist das?**

„Ich habe mich in dich verliebt Draco." 

Harry sah in die wunderschönen kristall-blauen Augen, nun war es raus, er hatte es gesagt. Und was nun? Harry wurde nervös, da der Slytherin nichts sagte. Harry nahm das Schweigen hin, er dachte, dass er wohl doch nur ein guter Ferien-fick wäre und nicht mehr. Ein Spielzeug, dass man in die Ecke stellen konnte. Harry sah noch immer in diese Augen, es tat höllisch weh, er begann zu zittern, bevor er sich losriss und davon laufen wollte, wieder mal.

Diese Worte aus dem Mund des Schwarzhaarigen zu hören war der Traum schlecht hin. Draco war so gerührt, genau das war es, was er sich schon so lange gewünscht hatte, seit er mit Harry Seite an Seite gekämpft hatte, als sie sich gegenseitig beschützt hatten. Nun das aus diesem schönen vollen Mund zu hören, dessen Lippen noch immer geschwollen waren von den Küssen, es berauschte ihn vollkommen. Er hätte Stunden einfach nur so stehen können und diese Smaragde bewundern.

Was Draco nicht in seinem Hochgefühl mitbekam, war dass der Gryffindor seinen Blick änderte, die Augen nun stumpf aussahen. Erst als Harry sich von Draco losriss, wurde er aus seiner Starre befreit.

Geistesgegenwärtig wie er war, streckte der Blonde einen Arm aus und hielt Harry an der Schulter zurück.

„Warte!"

Harry drehte sich um, was Draco erschrecken ließ, denn aus Harrys Augen liefen Tränen.

‚So schön!', dachte Draco. Harry sah so wunderschön aus, dieses Wesen war die Unschuld in Person und das nach alldem, was er durchmachen musste.

Draco zog Harry wieder zu sich und strich zärtlich die Tränen weg, doch es kamen immer wieder neue. Der Gryffindor sank in sich zusammen und wäre wohl hingefallen, hätte ihn der Slytherin nicht gehalten und aufgefangen. So lag Harry nun in den starken Armen, sein Kopf in der Halsbeuge des anderen, und weinte.

‚Ich liebe ihn so sehr, dass es wehtut!', dachte Harry bei sich und drückte sich in die beschützende Umarmung.

Der Slytherin sagte nichts, hielt ihn nur fest im Arm. Er konnte nicht sagen, wie lange er dort stand, aber es war eine ganze Weile, denn allmählich wurde es doch ganz schön kalt, da hier keine Sonnenstrahlen hinkamen.

Harry stieß sich leicht von den größeren weg und sah mit roten verquollenen Augen auf in die blauen seines Erzfeindes.

„Na komm schon her!", wisperte der hellhaarige und zog Harry in einen sanften Kuss, der sie alles um sie herum vergessen ließ.

Als Draco dann wieder in Harry Augen sah, waren sie verschleiert. Er schnappte sich Harrys Hand und zusammen schlenderten sie die Straße entlang. Harry bemerkte die neugierigen Blicke, die ihnen hinterher geworfen wurde, einige drehten sich weg und tuschelten mit ihrem Nebenmann, aber das alles war normal.

Doch komisch war die Gruppe von laut lachenden Mädchen, die ihnen schon seit geraumer Zeit verfolgten, sie lachten laut giggelten und schrieen, ‚wie süß!' wenn Draco Harry zu sich zog, um ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. Langsam wurde es Harry zu bunt, er blieb stehen, drehte sich um und trat selbstbewusst auf das kleine Grüppchen zu. Draco folgte neben ihm und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Hey! Warum verfolgt ihr uns?", fragte Harry freundlich und besah sie sich einmal genau. Es waren drei Mädchen, die in der Mitte war die kleinste, sie hatte längere rot getönte Haare, blaue Augen und war in komplett schwarz gekleidet. Rechts daneben war ein nur minimal größeres Mädchen, dass ebenso wie die in der Mitte schwarze Sachen anhatte, aber kurze brauche Haare. Das letzte Mädchen, sie stand links neben dem in der Mitte war die größte mit langen blonden Haaren und blauen Augen, ihre Sachen waren zwar dunkel aber nicht schwarz.

Die kleine in der Mitte sah sich einmal nach links und rechts um, hatte dabei ein riesiges Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Ihr beiden seid so süß!", sagte sie und lächelte Draco an, der sie kühl von oben herab betrachtete, doch daran ließ sie sich nicht stören.

„Süß?", war Harrys ungläubige und verdatterte Antwort. Was sollte das heißen sie sind süß?

Die drei nickten heftig. „Wir sehen so selten ein schwules Pärchen, in unserem kleinen Pisskaff!"

„Ah ja. Und deswegen verfolgt ihr uns? Wenn ihr was sehen wollt denn guckt jetzt genau hin und verschwindet!", keifte Draco und schnappte sich seinen Gryffindor.

Bestimmend legte er ihm die Hände um die Hüfte, zog ihn ganz nah zu sich und senkte die Lippen auf die rosigen Harrys, die noch immer leicht geschwollen waren. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen, genauso wie Harry, der nun seine Hände in Dracos Nacken legte und mit dessen Haarsträhnen spielte.

Dracos Zunge bahnte sich einen Weg durch den kleinen Spalt und nahm die Mundhöhle besitzergreifend ein. Als es plötzlich blitzte trennte sich Draco von Harry und sah die Mädels funkelnd an.

„Habt ihr jetzt was ihr wolltet? Denn lasst uns in Ruhe.", bellte er und zog Harry weiter mit sich, der noch immer verdattert die kleine Gruppe Mädchen ansah, die doch tatsächlich eben gerade ein Bild von ihnen beiden gemacht hatten, während sie sich küssten.

Draco verabschiedete sich erstaunt von Harry, da er ja nicht wusste, dass sie praktisch direkt neben einander wohnten.

„Wir sehen uns später kleiner!", raunte Draco Harry ins Ohr und senkte seine Lippen auf die Harrys, keiner von beiden wollte sich trennen und so standen sie bestimmt 20 Minuten einfach nur da und küssten sich, sie würden sicherlich noch immer da stehen, hätte sie nicht ein Räuspern wieder in die Realität geholt.

„Also, bis dann."

„Bis dann."

Sie waren nun ein paar Meter auseinander, doch Harry ging noch einmal selbstbewusst auf den Slytherin zu und drückte seine Lippen auf die des anderen, dann erst drehte er sich zu der Person um, die sie eben gestört hatte.

Natürlich stand niemand geringeres dort, als seine beiden Paten, breit lächelnd. Harry ging zu Remus, der ihn in den Arm nahm und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Glückwunsch, hast dir deinen Drachen ja doch noch geangelt."

Harry strahlte ihn an und nickte, man könnte denken er wäre gerade mal 13, so wie er sich benahm, aber so glücklich hatten sie den 17 jährigen schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen bzw. noch nie gesehen.

Draco stand noch ein paar Momente still und sah ihm nach. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und ging ins Haus. Dort ließ er sich erst mal ein kühles erfrischendes Bad ein.

Gegen Abend trafen sie sich wieder, Remus klingelte an der Tür, warf Sirius noch einen vielsagenden Blick zu, der nur genervt die Augen verdrehte. Harry hatte ein überdimensionales Grinsen aufgesetzt, denn kurz bevor sie los sind hatte Remy seinem Liebsten noch eine Standpauke darüber gehalten, dass er sich ja zurückhalten und Severus nicht immer so ärgern solle.

Daraufhin startete Siri seine üblichen Geschichten, von wegen, dass diese Fledermaus es nicht anders verdient hätte mit ihren fettigen Haaren und der langen Hakennase, dass er immer fies und gemein zu Gryffindors war und immer noch ist, dann wandte er sich an Harry und fragte, ob er nicht Recht hatte. Doch der Gryff grinste nur und meinte, dass sie sich benahmen, wie ein altes Ehepaar. Tja das hatte gesessen, Remy und Siri waren ruhig und Harry schob sie zur Tür hinaus, denn er war schon ziemlich nervös und wollte nicht mehr lange warten.

Harry trat von einem Bein auf das andere und wartete schon ganz ungeduldig, dass die Tür doch endlich geöffnet wurde. Es kam ihm wie Stunden vor, da standen zwei Malfoys und ein Snape vor ihnen. Aber Harry hatte nur Augen für eine Person. Kristallblaue Augen, platinblonde Haare, die in geordneten Strähnen in das schwach gebräunte Gesicht fielen und ein absolut traumhafter Körperbau.

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden klebten warme Lippen an seinen und Arme schlangen sich um seinen Körper.

„Hey."

„Hey."

„Nun gut, wenn ihr das hinter euch habt, können wir ja endlich gehen.", meinte Lucius und zog Severus mit hinaus.

Sie suchten sich ein edles Fischrestaurant aus und setzten sich nach draußen, da es noch ziemlich warm war. Harry nahm sich die Speisekarte und durchforstete alles. Sein Gesicht spiegelte wohl das riesige Fragezeichen wider, dass sich in seinen Gedanken breit machte.

Denn wenig später wurde ihm die Karte entrissen und selbst rauf gestiert.

„Gib mal her!", meinte Draco, doch auch über seinem Kopf schwirrten riesige Fragezeichen, sogleich fing er an zu quengeln.

„Daad? Ich kann das nicht lesen! Was ist das? Ich will hier weg!", hallte eine kindliche Stimme.

Harry erstaunte die Tonlage in der, der Slytherin das gesagt hatte, denn so kannte er ihn überhaupt nicht. Aber auch seinen beiden Paten fielen die Augen aus dem Kopf. Severus verdrehte die Augen und Lucius sah böse blickend auf Draco hinab.

„Mund zu Köter!", brummte Severus leise.

Sirius sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und wollte sich auf den Tränkeprofessor Hogwarts stürzen, aber Remus war schnell und zog ihn wieder auf den Stuhl zurück. Erspießte ihn mit Blicken.

„Oh, oh da gibt's wohl etwas Sexverbot.", flötete Harry leise, so dass nur die, die neben ihn saßen ihn hörten, dass waren Draco und Sirius. Der blonde Slytherin brach in Gelächter aus, bei dem Gesicht, dass Siri jetzt machte, denn dieser war weiß im Gesicht und sein Mund bewegte sich in fischigen Bewegungen immer wieder auf und zu. Er begann zu stottern:

„A..aber er da... hat a..angefangen. Du... du kannst mir d d doch nicht meine Lebensenergie nehmen? Ich werde das nicht überleben. Bitte Remy, ich kann nicht ohne deinen, in meinem oder meinem in deinem leben!"

Die beiden Jüngsten brachen nun entgültig in Lachen aus, Remus war hochrot geworden, da er wohl verstanden hatte, was Sirius ihm sagen wollte. Sogleich schlug er ihm gegen den Hinterkopf und zischte, dass er gefälligst den Mund halten solle.

Draco zog wieder die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich indem er wieder anfing zu meckern und zu keifen, was das denn für ein beschissenes Restaurant sei.

„Sei ruhig und benimm dich Draco! Du bist 16 und keine 5!", belehrte ihn sein Vater.

Draco grummelte nur vor sich hin. Während Harry schon wieder erstaunt auf blickte.

„Du bist erst 16? Ha, denn bist du ja jünger als ich. Tja jetzt nenn ich dich kleiner!", grinste Harry und fuhr aufreizend mit seiner Hand unterm Tisch an dessen Oberschenkel, denn Draco wollte schon widersprechen, aber stattdessen nickte er nur wild und rückte noch etwas näher an Harry.

Wenig später stand ein ziemlich arrogant wirkender Kellner vor ihrem Tisch, der sie schon seit geraumer Zeit beobachtet hatte und angewidert den Kopf schüttelte. Er fragte sich, was dass den für komische Freaks waren. Aber als er so vor ihnen stand, von oben herab auf sie blickte, verging ihm plötzlich sein überhebliches Gehabe, denn Lucius sowie Severus, sahen den Kerl mit stechenden Augen an. Die Jugendlichen ignorierten ihn, genau wie dieser Kerl der vorhin aufgesprungen war, er traute sich allein nur mit Remus zu sprechen, da dieser mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ihn anblickte.

„Was kann ich ihnen bringen?", fragte er mit leicht zittriger Stimme und zückte seinen Block und einen Bleistift.

Lucius begann zu sprechen „Also zum Trinken würde ich sagen Weißwein, dann nehme ich die Scampis."

„Für mich auch.", knapp wie immer der Zaubertränkelehrer.

„Wir nehmen den Muscheltopf und ihr beide?", fragte Remus an die beiden Jungen gewandt.

Draco hielt lieber den Mund, da er schon wieder die Blicke seines Vaters auf sich spürte und Harry war verwirrt, da er keine Ahnung hatte, was die hier hatten.

„Öhm ja, wie wäre es mit einer Paella?", fragte er eher, als dass er es sagte.

„Für mich das gleiche.", schnurrte Draco, der immer noch den Druck auf seinem Oberschenkel spürte, welcher nun allmählich näher an seine Mitte gewandert war.

Der Ober schwirrte ab, Lucius und Remus unterhielten sich über irgendwas uninteressantes, Severus und Sirius leisteten sich mal wieder ein Böse-Blicke-Duell und Draco saß zitternd am Tisch. Er hatte sich auf die Zunge gebissen, um nicht aufzustöhnen, denn die flinke Hand des Gryffindors lag nun direkt auf seiner intimsten Stelle, die unter dem Druck begann sich aufzurichten. Der sonst so scheue Gryffindor fing nun an zu reiben.

Draco zog scharf die Luft ein, wodurch die anderen ihn erstaunt anblickten. Auf seinen Wangen bildete sich ein Hauch von rosa, aber ansonsten wirkte er unschuldig, als wenn nichts wäre. Und die anderen wandten sich nun wieder ihren Gesprächen. Der Wein kam wenig später und Harry rieb noch immer an der gleichen Stelle, er konnte sehen, wie die Brust des Slytherin sich in einem schnellen Takt bewegte. Er zwickte einmal spielerisch hinein.

Draco sprang auf und stotterte irgendwas von, dass er gleich wiederkommen würde, er nur mal eben auf Toilette musste. Sie sahen ihm erstaunt hinterher, außer Harry, dieser wollte gerade auch gehen und meinte, dass er mal eben nach ihm gucken wollte.

Aber Severus kam ihm zuvor, weil gerade ihr Essen kam, er sagte, er solle sitzen bleiben. Dann stand er selbst auf und folgte seinem Patenkind auf die Toilette.

Als Harry in sein Heiligtum zwickte, konnte Draco sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, er wäre beinahe gekommen, in seiner Hose, die leider Gottes grau war. Kurz gesagt man hätte alles sehen können. So sprang er auf und lief hocherrötet durch das Lokal aufs Klo, seine Hände vor dem Körper, da seine Hose auch noch recht eng war.

Er atmete erleichtert aus, als er die Tür schon entdeckte. Er stieß sie in seiner Hast auf und schluckte, vor ihm stand der Kerl, der Harry vor ein paar Tagen in der Disko angemacht hatte. Schockiert blieb er stehen. Dieser bullige Typ hatte ihn auch erkannt, sah ihn grinsend an und musterte ihn von oben bis unten, doch in der Körpermitte blieb sein Blick haften.

Der Kerl kam aufreizend immer näher und drängte Draco zurück, doch dann wurde die Tür abermals geöffnet und Zaubertränkelehrer Hogwarts stand wie immer furchterregend in der Tür. Ein wink mit seinem Zauberstab und der Typ war k.o.. Draco sah sich das erstaunt an, doch verschwand er so schnell er konnte in einer Kabine, um sich dem Problem anzunehmen, dass immer noch in seiner Hose pulsierte.

„Draco? Komm schon daraus!", versuchte Severus den Jungen dazu zu bewegen, doch dieser hielt seinen Mund, sonst hätte er wohl laut aufgestöhnt, da er seinen kleinen freund befreit hatte und ihn gerade hart rieb, um möglichst schnell zu kommen.

„Draco? Wenn du nicht rauskommst, komme ich rein ist das klar!", wurde Severus nun ungehaltener.

„Nein!", keuchte Draco und stieß ein letztes Mal in seine Hand. Eine weiße Flüssigkeit katapultierte sich in seine Hand. Schnell suchte er ein Taschentuch, um erst seine Hand, dann sein bestes Stück sauberzumachen, doch als er gerade dabei war IHN abzuwischen, hörte er ein leises _Alohomora_, ein Klicken und Severus stand in der Tür.

Schockiert sahen schwarze Augen in schockierte kristallblaue. Der blonde wurde rot im Gesicht und wünschte sich weit weg. Severus musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, jetzt hatte sein Patensohn ihn und Lucius beim Sex erwischt und, er hatte ihn beim Masturbieren gesehen, na ja er war ja schon fertig, aber es kam im Endeffekt aufs Gleiche raus. Er räusperte sich und musste dann doch anfangen zu lachen.

Draco knurrte „Ja, ja, lach du nur, dich hat Dad ja nicht die ganze Zeit unterm Tisch befummelt!", keifte er und stolzierte hocherhobenen Hauptes aus der Kabine, nachdem er sich wieder verpackt hatte, wusch sich die Hände und kehrte zurück. Severus folgte seinem Patenkind mit einem riesigen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hinaus.

Er setzte sich neben Lucius und begann nun auch zu essen, da ihres mittlerweile auch gekommen war.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte der Malfoy auch schon.

Aber Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf, da ihn auch Draco mit Blicken aufspießte. Lucius ließ es erst mal bleiben, doch er würde ihn später noch mal fragen und wenn er ihm nicht antworten würde, würde Sev sich auf etwas gefasst machen müssen.

Break

Nächstes Chap: Meeresfrüchte & was ist das? Teil II

Knuddels an alle meine reviewer, leider habe ich nicht viel zeit zum antworten und halte mich kurz, aber ich liebe euch alle! 16 Stück, wenn ich zählen kann.

Raphaela-San: wenn es sich noch gehalten hat, kannst mir ja bescheidsagen, interessiert mich

Sanies: **lol** ganzkörperkondom, sag mal kennst du vielleicht die Rache der Kannibalen? Ein total ekliger Film, wo sie nem Kerl sein Dingelchen abschneiden wirklich eklig. Kam mir nur grad in den sinn von wegen pinzette und stumpfes messer. Ja das war Joanquin Phoenix, das hat mich auch extrem gestört, weil der kerl so süüüüß war ;)

Amunet: oh ich werde sofort mit eintreten in deinen verein, armes stofftier schluchz

gugi28: hey! Hier spricht das schizophrene Etwas räusper tja nun diesmal war Harry wohl etwas nun ja, älter ;) danke knuddel, liebe deine reviews hdl

Darkfire: huh, nein wirklich du hasst du Dursleys? Meinst du das wirklich ernst? g na ja siri und Sev sind nich so schlimm, noch nicht, hehehe

darkheart1230: oh das ist schade, aber wenn du die gelegenheit bekommst, würde ich sofort hin. das is wirklich eine sache, die man miterlebt haben muss :) perverse sau also, jo das is er und der ist soo doof der merkt noch nicht mal wie krank er ist.

Emily Ginn: oh ja habe alle gefunden, da sie versteckt in einer schale auf dem tisch standen g

vava: knuddel

Angie-Maus: du hast ne Katze? Und sie stört dich beim schreiben grr... aber is net schlimm hauptsache ich hab eins bekommn, tja du hast mich knuddel

ayrana: ganz lieb **knuddel** danke, ja die zwei sind sooo süß ;)

Arwen: Urlaub wie schön, hach danke für dein langes review, mir sind die augen aussem kopf gefalln so ein langes puh. Wie hat dir harry gefallen, als älterer? g reknuddel

feaneth: Knuddel, ich kann auch nie erwarten

Vina: erröt was für kompliment, knuddel

Armand: knuddel

Fabeli: öhm bei mir kriegst du eigentlich nur happy ends :D danke, knuddel

Babsel: knuddel

Puh geschafft, brauch immer so lange beim beantworten ;)


	8. Meeresfrüchte II

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören JKR, nicht mir, ich verdiene absolut kein Geld. Schade eigentlich ‚seufz'

Pairings: HP/DM, RL/SB, LM/SS,...

Warnings: SLASH, LEMON, OOC, einige Dinge stimmen nicht mit dem 5ten Band überein, siehe Sirius Black

_All I can say  
I shouldn't say  
Can we take a ride?  
Get outta this place  
While we still have time?  
Wanna take a ride?  
Get out of this place  
While we still have time?  
Yeah - We still have time_

_(JEW - Work)_

**Hey ihr lieben, es geht in die zweite Runde und ich kann euch jetzt schon verraten, hehe, nee ich verrate nichts, lest selbst. Dieses Mal untersteht dieses Kapitel der Musik von Jimmy Eat World insbesondere dem wunderschönen Lied „Work", was zur Zeit mein Lieblingslied ist. Ich weiß es dauerte viel zu lange, dafür entschuldige ich mich bei allen, aber mein Tag war purer Stress. rain**

Aber Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf, da ihn auch Draco mit Blicken aufspießte. Lucius ließ es erst mal bleiben, doch er würde ihn später noch mal fragen und wenn er ihm nicht antworten würde, würde Sev sich auf etwas gefasst machen müssen.

„Ähm Draco?", fragte Harry vorsichtig seinen Freund, dessen Kopf noch immer einen leichten rot Ton zierte, aber angesprochener antwortete nicht, er schnaubte nur unwillig auf und besah sich sein Essen mit einem leicht verzogenen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Was ist das?", maulte er mehr, als dass er es fragte.

Damit zog er die Aufmerksam vollends auf ihn.

„Draco ich warne dich, benimm dich!", zischte Lucius zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Aber Draco war das total egal, er hatte wirklich miese Laune und alle werden es büßen, niemand ärgert einen Draco Malfoy. Kindlich ließ er das Besteck auf den Teller fallen, schob ihn von sich weg und schmollte.

Harry hatte gerade eine Gabel voll mit diesem undefinierbaren Zeugs in den Mund gesteckt, bereute es dann aber sofort, das schmeckte alles nach Fisch und er hasste Fisch! Er tat es Draco gleich und schob den Teller von sich, beugte sich dann zu seinem Freund und wisperte einige Worte in dessen Ohr.

Draco hatte schon wieder vergessen, dass er eigentlich böse auf Harry war, als er dessen warmen Atem an seinem Ohr vorbei an seiner Wange spürte, er hörte das leise Flüstern und spürte das Vibrieren, dass von der dunklen Stimme herrührte, die im Moment ziemlich rau klang. Draco nickte dem kleineren zu, schnappte sich seine Hand, um danach mit ihm zusammen das Restaurant zu verlassen. Erstaunt sahen die Erwachsenen den beiden hinterher, die ohne etwas zu sagen, das Lokal verließen.

„Es hat ihnen wohl nicht geschmeckt.", stellte Sirius fest.

Severus aber grinste fies „Oder sie haben etwas besseres vor.", sprach er unheilverkündend, nicht bemerkend, dass er dabei mit Sirius Black redete, dem Sirius Black seinem absoluten Feind.

„Und was?", fragte Sirius neugierig wie immer.

Remus und Lucius tauschten vielsagende Blicke aus und beide dachten das gleiche, die zwei vertrugen einfach keinen Wein!

Severus hatte schon zwei Gläser intus und antwortete gelassen „Tja, der kleine Gryffindor geht ganz nach seinem Vater."

Sirius bekam große Augen, er wusste ja nicht genau, wie das gemeint war, aber eines wusste Sirius über seinen toten besten Freund, er war verdammt noch mal ziemlich gewagt in Sachen Sex und die Orte an denen er diesen mit allerlei Mädchen hatte. Er verschluckte sich an einem Stück Fisch und fing laut an zu husten. Remus schlug ihm mehrmals auf den Rücken, damit er wieder atmen konnte. Nun bildete sich auch auf seinem Gesicht ein Grinsen, das dem Severus sehr wohl Konkurrenz machte.

Sirius und Severus hatten gerade ihr 3tes glas Wein runter geschüttet, als Lucius vorschlug, dass sie doch zu ihnen konnten, um dort noch einen Absacker zu trinken. Sev und Siri waren sofort hellauf begeistert, ihre Wangen gerötet, die Augen glasig, schnappte sich jeder seinen „Angetrauten".

„Seit wann sind deine Haare so lang und blond Remy?", lallte Sirius, während Severus sich darüber wunderte, warum sein großer blonder Engel auf einmal so klein war. Sie kniffen ihre Augen zusammen, um die Person besser zu erkennen und bemerkten, dass ihre Liebsten jeweils bei dem anderen waren. Eifersüchtig und besitzergreifend, wie beide waren keiften sie sich an und „tauschten" ihre Lieblinge aus.

Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich glaube die beiden kriegen heute nichts mehr!", lachte er.

Draco und Harry waren währenddessen an einem Fastfood Restaurant vorbei gekommen und hatten sich jeder ein paar Burger und ne Pepsi genommen. Harry biss herzhaft hinein, wobei ihm die Mayonnaise am Mundwinkel herunter lief. Draco reagierte schnell und leckte die Sauce ab.

„Hmm... viel besser! Ich esse viel lieber einen Burger, der nach Pappe schmeckt, als irgendwas mit Fisch!", schwärmte er und biss ein weiteres Mal ab, lächelte dabei seinen Freund verführerisch an.

Draco schluckte, ihm kribbelte schon wieder alles, während das Blut in tiefere Regionen floss und nur wegen so einem Blick. Er verbuchte für sich selbst, dass er endlich mal wieder mit jemanden schlafen müsste. Aber er wollte jetzt nicht irgendwen, sondern den schnuckeligen Gryffindor vor sich, der genüsslich schon den ersten Burger verschlungen hatte. Draco fragte sich gerade, wie es der grünäugige nur schaffte so viel zu verdrücken, wo er doch so ziemlich spindeldürr war, ausgenommen von den Muskeln, die vom Quidditch kamen.

Doch lange konnte er nicht überlegen, da Harry ihn anstupste und in eine andere Richtung zeigte. Er drehte sich natürlich um und was erblickte er da?

Genau, die drei Mädels vom Tag, die sie verfolgten, aber irgendwie meinte Harry wohl nicht die, sondern wohl eher seinen bulligen Onkel, dieses Fetttierchen, dass so strohdumm war und eine Frau mit einem Pferdehals.

„Hey ihr Freaks! Haut ab hier, das ist kein Ort für euch!", bellte Vernon ihnen entgegen, während die Frau ihre Nase kraus zog und das Viech sie ansabberte.

Empört wollte Draco natürlich sofort Paroli bieten. Es kam aber anders als gewollt, denn die Mädels, stellten sich gefährlich vor sie hin und blitzten Harrys "Familie", er weigerte sich sie als solche zu bezeichnen, denn seine Familie waren Sirius und Remus, an. Als auch schon die kleine rothaarige zu sprechen begann, dabei spielerisch mit ihrem Nietenarmband spielte.

„Gibt's Probleme?", ihre Stimme klang gefährlich.

Vernon schnaubte nur, wollte er sich doch nichts von einem kleinen Mädchen gefallen lassen, das wahrscheinlich nicht mal 15 Jahre alt war. Er blickte über sie hinweg und beschimpfte Draco und Harry weiter. Die größte der drei, damit das blonde Mädchen, aber nicht ganz so auffällig, zückte nun ein Messer, hielt es vor ihren Körper und begann in einem herrischen Ton:

„Mögen Sie etwa keine schwulen Pärchen, oder gar Leute die vielleicht anders sind als Sie? Keine gute Idee! Ich mag es nicht, wenn man total intolerant ist. An Ihrer Stelle würde ich hier wegwalzen, denn die mögen es hier nicht, wenn wir Leute aufschlitzen!", dabei blitzten ihre blauen Augen auf und ein fast wahnsinniger Zug erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

Die beiden frisch verliebten konnten gar nicht so schnell gucken, wie Vernon seine Frau und diese schwabbelige Warze geschnappt hatte und verschwand.

Die blonde packte das Messer weg und tat, als wär nichts geschehen, Draco stand der Mund offen, was so gar nicht zu dem Benehmen eines Malfoys gehörte. Harry stupste Draco an, der dann schnell seinen Mund schloss, da er es auch bemerkte.

„Wollt ihr euch nicht setzen?", fragte Harry freundlich, da Draco immer noch zu erstaunt war, um etwas herauszukriegen.

„Gerne.", sprach die Rothaarige und stellte sie erst mal der Reihe nach vor „Also die Süße hier neben mir, dass ist Rachel, die große Verrückte da nennt sich Viviane-Cathryn."

Eben benannte verdrehte die Augen „Bitte nennt mich Cat!"

„Ja, unsere Cat, mag ihren Doppelnamen ganz und gar nicht.", grinste die rothaarige, von der sie immer noch nicht wussten, wie sie hieß.

Draco seine Stimme wieder gefunden: „Und wie heißt du, wenn ich fragen darf, kleine?"

Das mochte sie wohl nicht hören, denn sie schaute ihn böse an, wobei die anderen beiden kicherten, Rachel für sie antwortete „Die kleine, wie du sie nennst, mag es nicht kleine genannt zu werden. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ist sie sogar älter als wie beide. Und ihr Name ist nicht kleine, sondern Josephine. Aber den mag sie auch nicht, also wenn du sie ansprechen willst und nicht Gefahr laufen willst mit Blicken aufgespießt zu werden, dann nenn sie Joey!", erklärte sie.

„aha.", meinte Draco nur und schwieg.

Harry dagegen war erfreut, wie es schien, mochte sein Draco die Mädels genauso sehr wie er.

„Ich bin Harry und dieser grummelige heißt Draco.", feixte Harry

Draco ignorierte das einfach, da ihm eben gerade wieder eingefallen war, dass er eigentlich böse auf Harry sein wollte.

„Du sagtest, die **kleine** ist die älteste? Wie alt seid ihr?", fragte Draco.

Joey schnaubte und unterhielt sich lieber mit Harry, Cat kicherte wieder und spielte nun mit ihrem Messer. Während Rachel antwortete.

„Cat und ich sind beide 17 und Joey ist schon 18."

Harry bekam das mit und kicherte, er lehnte sich zu Draco, der schon wieder bei der Nähe vergaß, dass er sauer sein wollte. „Tja mein Süßer, bist wohl doch das Nesthäkchen mit deinen süßen 16 Jahren." Harry knabberte an dessen Ohr und pustete dann dagegen, so dass ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

Draco wie paralysiert dachte nur die ganze Zeit, bitte nicht schon wieder, bitte nicht schon wieder. Die drei waren nun in einer Unterhaltung über irgend so nen Kerl. Da machte Draco den ersten Schritt dazu sich zu rächen.

„Auch wenn ich jünger bin, habe ich dennoch mehr Erfahrung in bestimmten Sachen und bin um einiges größer als du."

Mit diesen Worten zog er Harry auf seinen Schoß, der erschrocken aufquietschte und so die Aufmerksamkeit aller im Lokal auf sich zog. Die Mädchen tuschelten kurz untereinander und beschlossen etwas, was Harry und Draco erst später zu erfahren bekämen.

Erschrocken saß Harry nun auf dem Schoß des anderen und spürte, wie ein hartes Etwas durch die Hose gegen seinen Hintern drückte. Das erregte auch Harry und wenig später hatte er ein dermaßen großes Problem in der Hose, dass man leider Gottes auch sehen konnte. Dracos Hand wanderte eher unscheinbar zu dessen Schritt, um diesen nun in die gleichen Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, wie Harry ihn vorhin, aber er wollte es nicht nur dabei belassen, schließlich war er nicht ohne Grund ein Slytherin geworden.

Während Draco Harry sprichwörtlich in die Hölle brachte, lallten Sirius und Severus noch lauter als zuvor, leider hatten sie dann doch noch eine Flasche Wodka gefunden und Lucius und Remus waren nicht schnell gewesen ihnen diese auch noch zu entreißen. So lagen sich die ehemaligen Schulfeinde in den Armen und sangen unanständige Lieder. Remus versuchte schon seit einer halben Stunde die beiden auseinander zu bringen, damit sie nach Hause konnten, aber gab es dann doch auf. Er ließ sich stattdessen neben Luc auf dem Sofa fallen.

„Oh man, ich glaub es einfach nicht. Sonst kann man die beiden nicht mal auf 5 Meter zusammen stecken und sie keifen sich an. Und sieh sie dir jetzt an, nach einer Flasche wein und einer Wodka!"

Lucius grinste „Wir wissen doch beide, dass sie sich eigentlich mögen."

„Jaaaah schon.", sprach Remus gedehnt und schüttelte den Kopf. Er fühlte sich irgendwie komisch. In seinem Magen zog sich alles zusammen und es schmerzte höllisch. Auch wurde ihm ziemlich schlecht, seine Gesichtfarbe glich nun wohl eher einer Wand als etwas anderem. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles, als er versuchte sich aufzustemmen.

Besorgt wurde Remus von Lucius beobachtet, da die beiden anderen irgendwann in den letzten Minuten eingeschlafen waren. Der Werwolf wurde auf einmal ganz weiß im Gesicht, welches von Schmerz überzogen war.

„Remus? Geht es dir gut?"

Er konnte nur noch den Kopf schüttelten, bevor er blitzschnell, seine Kreislaufprobleme ignorierend, nach draußen rann, um sich dort genüsslich über dem Zaun in den Nebengarten zu übergeben. Sein Magen rebellierte noch lange, obwohl schon nichts mehr in ihm war.

Lucius beobachtete den Abgang und wäre ihm wahrscheinlich sogar nachgelaufen, wenn es ihm selbst plötzlich nicht genauso schlecht gegangen wäre. Er stand langsam auf und machte sich in einem schnellern Schritt auf den Weg zur Toilette, wo er genau das gleiche tat, wie Remus draußen.

Der hatte sich nach einiger Zeit wieder erholt, es ging ihm zwar immer noch nicht besser, sein Magen schmerzte und der Schwindel war immer noch da, aber das Würgen hatte aufgehört. Mit einem Taschentuch wischte er sich den Mund ab, holte seinen Zauberstab raus und ließ das halb verdaute Abendessen verschwinden. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass an seiner Stirn feine kalte Schweißperlen herunterrannen. Er schleppte sich wieder hinein und konnte einen ebenso kalkweißen Lucius entdecken. Sie sahen sich an und waren sich einig, dass es nur an dem Essen gelegen haben könnte.

„Na toll ne Lebensmittelvergiftung und der einzige der uns helfen könnte, liegt betrunken auf dem Sofa und kuschelt mit seinem Schulfeind.", würgte Lucius hervor.

Remus nickte nur, da er Angst hatte den Mund aufzumachen, es könnte ja wieder losgehen und er hasste es einfach sich übergeben zu müssen. Er dachte dann immer, dass er ersticken und sterben würde. Kraftlos ließ er sich in den Sessel nieder und schloss die Auge, um ein wenig Kraft zu schöpfen. Doch öffnete er auf einmal wieder die Augen.

„Gibt es hier noch ein zweites Klo?", fragte er.

Lucius nickte und erklärte ihm schnell den Weg, als Remus auch schon wieder los rannte, wenig später befand auch Luc sich wieder auf der Toilette. Dort verbrachten die beiden dann auch die restliche Nacht.

Irgendwann gegen 11 Uhr wurde Severus wach, er spürte einen warmen Körper neben sich und dachte es wäre Lucius, die Augen noch ungeöffnet fing er an kleine Küsse auf den Hals zu setzen, da er halb auf diesem Körper lag. Er leckte an der Haut, aber irgendetwas war komisch, denn Lucius schmeckte eigentlich ganz anders. Verwirrt öffnete er die Augen und schrie spitz auf, nachdem er aufsprang, sich den Kopf halten musste und deshalb mit dem Hintern voran auf dem halten Boden landete. Schockiert blieb er sitzen und versuchte zusammen zu kriegen, was gestern gelaufen war und wo zum Teufel Lucius war.

Sirius wachte auf, als ihn ein heißer Mund verwöhnte, es kitzelte leicht, dann schrie irgendjemand auf, so dass er langsam die Lider hochhob und murmelte: „Was is denn Moony?"

Aus seiner Starre erwachend keifte Severus sofort los „Moony? Nichts da mit Moony, verdammt! Was hast du hier zu suchen und wo verdammt sind die anderen? Wie kannst du blöder Köter es nur wagen..."

Sirius unterbrach ihn, da er nun vollkommen wach war „Wie kann ich was wagen? Du dumme Fledermaus? Was betatschst du mich eigentlich? Ich will nichts von dir! Würd dich ja noch nicht mal mit ner Zange anfassen!", schoss er zurück.

So stritten sie eine Weile weiter, bis sie Gestöhne vernahmen. Remus und Lucius Gestöhne, um genau zu sein. Beide wurde erst weiß und dann puterrot im Gesicht.

„Wehe der Werwolf fasst meinen Luc an!"

„Als wenn er das würde! Immerhin hast du ihn vorher angefasst!"

So ging das weiter, bis sie weiteres Gestöhne vernahmen, wieder aus ihrem Streitmodus gefallen, folgten beide nun dem Stöhnen. Und waren sehr erstaunt vor einer Toilette zu landen, zumindest Severus war erstaunt, da Sirius ja nicht wusste, was das für ein Zimmer war, aber er hörte, dass Remus nicht in dem gleichen war, sondern ein paar Türen weiter.

„Luc? Süßer geht es dir gut? Ich komme rein.", sprach Severus besorgt aus, er klang nun mehr ganz und gar nicht mehr nach dem griesgrämigen Professor. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und sah sich einem über der Schüssel hängenden Lucius gegenüber. Mit zwei großen Schritten war er bei ihm und hielt ihm seine Haare aus dem Gesicht. Er umarmte ihn beruhigend. Lucius würgte zwar, aber es kam nichts heraus.

„Komm schon Luc, atme ruhig."

„Gut so. und jetzt erklär mir, warum du über der Schüssel hängst und nicht ich, der doch eigentlich augenscheinlich der Betrunken gestern war."

Er führte Lucius zurück ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich mit ihm in einen Sessel. Der blonde schloss seine Augen und lehnte sich an den Ruhe spendenden Körper, den Gestank nach Alkohol, nach dem Severus immer noch roch, bemerkte er nicht.

„Lebensmittelvergiftung. Bei euch beiden Saufköppen lag es wohl am Alk, dass es euch jetzt gut geht.", murmelte er, wobei er nicht bemerkte, dass Sirius gar nicht da war.

Dieser war gerade damit beschäftigt, seinen Werwolf zu beruhigen, doch das war gar nicht so leicht, er wusste ja, dass dieser eine Panik davor hatte sich zu übergeben und wie es schien, hat er das die ganze Nacht getan. Denn seine Kleider waren vom kalten Schweiß durchnässt und klebten an dem dürren Körper, dessen Glieder ganz klamm waren. Sirius wiegte ihn vor und zurück, sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein, aber es half nicht recht, da er immer wieder anfing zu würgen. Aber irgendwann wurde es ihm auch zuviel, sie saßen schon eine ganze halbe Stunde so da und es war keine Besserung zu sehen.

„Tut mir leid Remy, aber es geht nicht anders.", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr, langte nach seinem Zauberstab und sprach einen Schlafzauber auf ihn aus. Er nahm ihn auf den Arm ging mit ihm ins Wohnzimmer. Dort fand er zwei kuschelnde Slytherin vor, innerlich schnaubte er darüber, Slytherins und kuscheln. Aber Remus war im Moment wichtiger, da vergaß er auch gerne mal seine Feindschaft zu Sniffelus.

„Hast du etwas gegen Magenverstimmung?", fragte er freundlich Severus, der ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue bedachte. Aber Lucius boxte ihm in die Seite und zeigte auf Remus, der in Sirius Armen hing, wie eine Leiche, weiß und leblos.

Seinen Stolz wegschiebend warf er Sirius eine Phiole zu, eine Leere stand schon auf dem Tisch, die hatte er wohl Lucius gegeben.

„Danke.", war die schlichte Antwort, was Severus aus den Wolken fallen ließ.

„Danke?"

„Ja verdammt! Danke. Remus war heut Nacht in der Hölle während wir unseren Rausch ausgeschlafen haben.", sprach er hart, wobei er zärtlich über Remus Kopf strich und sich aus dem Staub machte, in ihr eigenes Haus, dass ja genau daneben stand.

Er brachte Remus direkt in ihr Schlafzimmer, wohl bemerkend, dass Harry in seinem Zimmer war, weil dessen Schuhe, Jacke und Oberteil? den Weg dorthin aufzeigten, aber nicht nur seine Sachen lagen dort, sondern auch ein anderes Paar Schuhe. Außerdem hörte er leise Laute aus dessen Zimmer kommen. So grinste er in sich hinein, legte ein Zauber über das Zimmer seines Patenkindes, damit kein Laut heraus dringen konnte und widmete sich den Rest des Morgens seinem Schatz.

Break

Knuddels an:

**Gugi28**:hey süße! hmm… das habe ich ganz bewusst so gemacht, dass draco ihm nicht sagt, dass er ihn liebt, immerhin ist er ein slytherin ;) tja in diesem chap nich zu viel harry dray, aber etwas mehr sev siri luc und remy. Und? Bin schon gespannt, was du dazu sagst, im nächsten chapy wird's dann wieder ein wenig hot ;)

**Amunet**: danke knuddel

**Darkfire**: grr… dursleys, ja die sind total zum kotzen, am liebsten würd ich die umbringen, aber das geht noch nicht ;) oh harry ist halt doch ein kleiner slytherin und severus puh, ja peinlich, peinlich, aber deas kriegt er zurück, verlass dich drauf

**darkheart1230**: armer sev? Wohl eher nicht, immerhin hat dray eine hammer figur und so und gab sicher nen tolles bild ab g jaaaaaaaaaaa die beste band der welt halt :)

**Sanies**: Oh ist nicht wirklich schlimm dass du den film nicht kennst, is ich bah schüttel ja harry wird bei mir dann doch immer und immer wieder zu einem slytherin

**Turquenione**: nee haste hier nicht, aber bei einer meiner anderen stories, bei meinem anderen nick ;)

**Angie**: Hey du! Tja was soll man denn auch denken? Wenn man nicht gerade weiß, was hary da anstellte? Ich habe da ma ne frage an dich und zwar, schreibst du noch ein den beiden harry dray geschichten, warte doch schon so lange auf nen update… :)

**Vina**: Ach so ein restaurant kann reizvoll werden, was wäre nur geworden, wenn harry hinter ihm her ist und sev ihn nicht aufgehalten hätte? g

**Babsel**: harry ist nun mal ein kleiner slytherin!

**Feaneth**: sorry ging nich länger und auch net schneller. Oh sie sollen sich vertragen? Das wird doch langweilig ;)

**vava**: knuddel

**Raphaela-San**: oh ja das kenne ich, aber da werde ich von den anderen blöde angeguckt, während ich mir hier nen abgrinse. Man das muss ja peinlich sein, ein wenig. Wenn ich mal dabei bin eine lemon zu lesen, drehe ich mich schon mehrfach um, um zu sehen ob jemand hinter mir steht. In der schule würde das nämlich glaube ich nicht so gut kommen hust

**Riwen**: Ah ja ich glaube da gibt es schon jemanden der auch gerne die stoffhasen retten möchte ;)


	9. Die Nacht der Nächte

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören JKR, nicht mir, ich verdiene absolut kein Geld. Schade eigentlich ‚seufz'

Pairings: HP/DM, RL/SB, LM/SS,...

Warnings: SLASH, LEMON, OOC, einige Dinge stimmen nicht mit dem 5ten Band überein, siehe Sirius Black

**leise-reinschleich Seid ihr noch da? Hoffe ich doch! Ich glaube meine kleine Blockade zwischen akuter Unlust und Schulstress ist beendet. Was bedeutet es für euch? Na klar, ein neues Chap! Viel Spaß bei diesem komischen Zeugs da unten, weiß nicht was ich mir dabei gedacht habe. .y wink**

**Beta: Eleonore knuddel**

Außerdem hörte er leise Laute aus dessen Zimmer kommen. So grinste er in sich hinein, legte ein Zauber über das Zimmer seines Patenkindes, damit kein Laut heraus dringen konnte und widmete sich den Rest des Morgens seinem Schatz.

Kapitel 9 – Die Nacht der Nächte 

Die drei Mädels bemerkten von all dem schmutzigen Treiben, welche die beiden Zauberer da veranstalteten, nichts. Sie bestellten sich etwas zu essen und begannen freudig auf sie einzureden, während sie sich die Burger in den Mund schoben, immer wieder zu kichern anfingen und weiter quasselten.

Harry, der immer noch auf Dracos Schoß saß, war unweit seines Höhepunktes, als Dracos Hand verschwand. Das Nächste, was er bemerkte, war wie Draco seinem Ohr nahe kam und daran knabberte. Schon spürte er den heißen Atem am Ohr und hörte die Stimme des Slytherins in seinen feinen Härchen vibrieren.

„Dumbledore in Strapsen!"

Woom! Nun war die erotische Stimmung futsch. Grummelnd drehte sich Harry zu seinem Freund um und schlug ihm auf die Schulter. Das gab es ja nicht, erst scharf machen und dann so was.

„Na toll, musste das sein?", begann er zu maulen und schmollte. Seine Unterlippe hervorgeschoben und die Arme vor seinem Körper verschränkt, blitzte er den Blauäugigen an. Es hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt und ein grüner Laserstrahl würde aus seinen Augen schießen und Draco verkohlen, wie dieses schöne Laserschwert aus diesem komischen Film, den er mal gesehen hatte. Ihm fiel gerade der Name nicht ein. Er wusste nur noch, dass da so ein kleines grünes Ding und noch mehr Leute - so ein Kerl in schwarz, der sich anhörte, wie eine Kaffeemaschine, dann ein großes haariges Vieh und nicht zu vergessen diese zwei komischen Roboter - vorkamen. Leider hatte Dudley dann umgeschaltet, um sich Schneewittchen anzusehen.

_Anm.: sorry Leute, aber das musste jetzt einfach rein ;) jmd. wird mich schon verstehen g_

„Ja Süßer, es musste sein", grinste Draco ihm entgegen und kniff ihm schmerzhaft in den Po.

„Und warum?" Harry hätte am liebsten losgeschrieen, dass er beinahe gekommen wäre, aber er war sich noch bewusst, wo sie sich befanden.

„Rache.", war Dracos schlichte Antwort und er platzierte einen harmlosen Kuss auf Harrys Mund.

„Oohh, wie süüüüß!", rief Rachel aus.

Draco rollte nur mit seinen Augen und stöhnte genervt auf. Harry konnte gerade noch verstehen, wie der Slytherin „Weiber.", murmelte.

Der Schwarzhaarige musste kichern.

„Sagt mal, gibt es hier etwas spannenderes, als diese blöden Dissen, in denen man nur blöd angemacht wird?", fragte der Blonde, als wäre nichts gewesen und sah die drei „Weiber" nun mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue fragend an.

„Hm... ja, schon, es ist im Moment ein Jahrmarkt in der Stadt. Wenn ihr wollt können wir da zusammen hin?"

Harry begann sofort wie wild zu nicken und seine Augen glänzten voller Vorfreude, denn Duddywutz war mal vor Jahren auf einem Jahrmarkt.Er kam mit Tausenden von Plüschtieren wieder, bei diesem Gedanken allerdings, wurde Harry schlecht und er glich bald einem Gespenst.

Besorgt beobachtete Draco die Regung auf Harrys Gesicht.

„Harry? Geht's dir gut? Du bist ganz weiß? Sollen wir gehen?", kreischte Draco los und schleifte Harry nach draußen, seine Hand krallte sich immer noch in Harrys Arm, als er auf einmal einen kräftigen Ruck spürte und nach hinten gegen Harrys Körper prallte, dieser strauchelte von dem unerwartetem Aufprall und fiel rückwärts auf den harten Steinboden, riss Draco dabei mit.

Draco realisierte erst gar nicht, was geschehen war, plötzlich lag er auf dem Boden, über Harry, spürte den warmen Körper unter sich und fühlte einen schnellen Atem an seinem Hals. Seine Hand lag dabei auf Harrys Oberkörper, fast automatisch strich er über die Brust. Erst als Harry sich räusperte und fragte, ob er nicht einmal endlich von ihm runter gehen wolle, kehrte der Blauäugige in die Realität zurück. Aber er grinste nur, lehnte sich an Harrys Ohr und wisperte die Worte: „Eigentlich... nicht."

Harry konnte das miese Grinsen geradezu heraus hören, einerseits fand er es ja ganz erotisch, hier auf der Straße zu liegen, Draco über ihm und ab und zu kam mal jemand vorbei und beäugte sie angewidert, erstaunt oder belustigt, doch allmählich wurde der Boden ganz schön kalt und außerdem stach ihn ein fieser Stein, auf den er gefallen war, in den Rücken. ‚Na toll, morgen wird das sicher grün und blau sein!', dachte er sarkastisch und wand nun eine letzte List an.

Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem unwiderstehlichen Lächeln. Er drückte seinen Unterleib gegen Dracos und rieb leicht daran, dann bewegte er seinen Kopf Dracos entgegen, aber bevor er seine Lippen berührte, mobilisierte er alle seine Kräfte und stieß Draco brutal von sich herunter. Der Schwarzhaarige stand auf und rieb sich seinen schmerzenden Rücken.

Draco stöhnte schmerzvoll auf, da er mit dem Knie auf den Boden aufschlug. Sofort tat Harry Leid, was er getan hatte. Mit einem Satz war er bei seinem Schatz, zog ihn nach oben und platzierte einen entschuldigenden Kuss auf dessen Stirn, Nasenspitze und auf seine Lippen.

„Sorry Süßer, aber da war ein ganz gemeiner Stein in meinem Rücken."

Draco maulte noch ein bisschen herum, bis er dann wieder auf seine Fragen von vorhin kam. Schlagartig veränderte sich dieser niedliche Ausdruck von Kind, in einen noch viel niedlicheren, er sah Harry mit großen blauen Augen an, spielte nervös mit seinen Haarspitzen und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

„Was war vorhin mit dir, du bist ganz blass geworden!"

Harry schluckte laut und erzählte Draco in Kurzform um was es ging. Dieser erinnerte sich nur zu gut an den Fettsack und nahm einen leicht grünlichen Farbton an. Dann fing er an zu jammern: „Aber was können denn immer die armen Stofftierchen dafür?"

Harry tröstete den völlig aufgelösten jungen Mann. Er war total baff. Ihm war schon klar, dass er Draco teils gar nicht kannte und teils wusste er, was der Slytherin dachte oder gleich sagen würde. Er hatte sich immer eingeredet, früher zumindest, dass es daran lag, dass sie Feinde waren.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du Plüschtiere so gerne magst.", sprach Harry seine Gedanken aus.

„Na ja, ich dachte an meinen Plüschdrachen, den mir Severus zu meiner Geburt geschenkt hat. Ich war schon als Baby total vernarrt in ihn und da nannten Narcissa und Dad mich kurzerhand Draco. Obwohl Narcissa wollte, dass ich Hubert heiße.", grummelte Draco.

Harry brach in schallendes Gelächter aus „Hu... Hub-b-b-ert?"

Um Harry nun endgültig das Maul zu stopfen, griff er ihm fest um die Hüften, zog ihn ganz nah an sich heran und presste die Lippen auf die des Kleineren. Seine Zunge schlängelte sich durch den leicht geöffneten Spalt und animierte die andere zum Mitmachen. Seine Hände lagen nun auf Harrys Po, während er dessen Hände um seinen Nacken spürte. Erst durch Klatschen und Gegröle wurde den beiden klar, dass sie sich mitten in der Stadt, draußen vor einem Restaurant befanden, wo nicht wenige Menschen waren und sie wahrscheinlich schon die ganze Zeit beobachtete hatten, so auch die drei Mädels.

Draco trennte sich wider Willen und bedachte alle mit einem Malfoyblick, so dass es sogar Harry kalt den Rücken herunter lief.

„Kommt ihr beiden jetzt endlich?", grummelte Joe und hakte sich bei Harry ein, Cat nahm sich Draco an, und sie zerrten die beiden weg. Rachel folgte ihnen nachdenklich.

Als sie auf dem Platz anhielten, stand Dracos sowie Harrys Mund offen und sie überblickten den riesigen Parkplatz, auf dem nun keine Autos zu sehen waren, sondern verschiedene sehr bunte und grelle Sachen. Sie konnten ein riesiges großes rundes Stahlgerüst sehen, das über alle herausragte und sich langsam drehte. Da es schon dunkel war, leuchtete alles um sie herum. Außerdem duftete es überall nach Zuckerwatte, gebrannten Mandeln oder Bratwürstchen. Es wuselten eine Menge Menschen zwischen den Buden umher oder nutzten die komischen Fahrgeräte.

Harrys smaragdgrüne Augen strahlten hell auf. Sein Blick fixierte eine Stelle, von der Draco nicht genau ausmachen konnte, was es war. Deswegen sprach er ihn an, aber sein Liebster ignorierte ihn gekonnt - der Dunkelhaarige sah nur noch diesen wunderschönen, riesigen Plüschlöwen. Er wurde magisch von diesem angezogen. So durchquerte er die Menge, bis er vor einem Gerät stand. Es war ein Glaskasten. Davor war so ein komischer Joystick angebracht, wie Dudley einen für seinen PC hatte und darin war ein riesiger Greifarm. Dann nahm er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter wahr und blickte zur Seite. Er schluckte einmal, nachdem er erkannte, wer die dazugehörige Person war.

„Professor?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Hallo Harry! Ist das schön dich zu sehen! Geht es dir gut? Möchtest du vielleicht einen Zitronenbonbon? Nicht? Hmm... schade, ich nehme mir aber einen. Toll was? Ich habe schon 10 Chips reingeworfen, habe ihn aber nie erwischt, willst du es einmal ausprobieren?"

Paralysiert, da er noch immer nicht glauben konnte, dass Dumbledore neben ihm stand, nickte Harry. Der Schulleiter hatte eine grelle lila Hose an und dazu ein hellgelbes T-Shirt, darüber sogar noch ein Hawaiihemd und nicht zu vergessen war die schrille Sonnenbrille, die auf seiner Nase saß. Er drückte Harry einen roten Chip in die Hand. Erstaunt musterte dieser ihn, sah in Dumbledore glitzernde Augen und dann zu diesem Greifarmgerät. Er entdeckte einen kleinen Schlitz und ließ den Chip hineingleiten. Nun hörte er ein schrilles Piepen und eine rote Zahl zählte im Sekundentakt von 20 runter. Hinter sich hörte er Dracos Stimme. Sie kam immer näher bis sie hinter ihm erklang. Er grüßte gerade den Professor freundlich und stellte sich hinter Harry, der nun schnell den Stick in die Hand nahm und den Arm lenkte. Genau über dem Löwen war die Zeit abgelaufen, es erschallten Trompeten und der Arm ging automatisch nach unten. Wie in Zeitlupe starrte Harry den Arm an, er kam dem Löwen immer näher und da hatte er ihn auch schon gepackt.

„Ohh, toll Harry!", schrie der Schulleiter und hüpfte wie ein kleines Kind herum. „Du hast ihn, du hast ihn, du hast ihn...", sang er und tanzte im Kreis. Die Leute sahen neugierig zu diesem alten, komischen Kauz. Nicht wenige fingen an zu lachen und zeigten mit dem Finger auf ihn, aber ihn störte das reichlich wenig.

Der Löwe fiel in eine Klappe und Harry nahm ihn heraus. Er drehte sich um und funkelte mit seinen Smaragden in Dracos blaue Augen, der ihn liebevoll ansah. „Ich hab ihn.", flüsterte Harry freudig und blickte den Löwen an.

Draco kam Harry näher und lehnte sich zu dessen Ohr. „Hmm... ein Löwe für meinen Löwen.", schnurrte Draco und verbiss sich in Harrys Ohrläppchen. Der Gryff musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, da Dumbledore noch immer um sie herum tanzte und scheinbar nicht mitbekam, wie es um die beiden stand.

„Hey, Jungs, wir gehen dann mal, vielleicht sehen wir uns noch mal.", rief Cat und ging mit Joey schon mal. Rachel dagegen war immer noch ziemlich nachdenklich und ging nun auf die beiden zu. Dann sah sie den alten Mann und war sich sicher.

„Ich kenne euch.", flüsterte sie in einem gewichtigen Ton.

Draco bedachte sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

„Und ihn kenne ich auch.", meinte sie weiter. Bei den beiden jungen Zauberern fiel der Groschen und sie sahen Rachel interessiert an.

„Danke.", wisperte sie.

„Rachel kommst du?", schrie Cat.

Doch Rachel drehte sich nicht um, sie sah sie weiterhin an. „Die Narbe ist verschwunden, aber sonst passt alles. Ich habe schon viel von dir gehört, Harry Potter. Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy ihr kämpftet Seite an Seite mit Albus Dumbledore und den anderen allen. Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Sonst lässt mich mein Sinn auch nicht im Stich."

„Du... du bist eine Zauberin?", fragte Harry nach ein paar Schockminuten. Dumbledore hüpfte noch immer umher und Draco sah sie einfach nur an.

Sie nickte zaghaft. „Ich war auf Beauxbatons, da es dort den besten Wahrsagenunterricht gibt, denn ich bin eine Seherin. Ich durchblicke Dinge schneller als andere.", grinste sie nun. „Wir werden uns bald wiedersehen, ich werde dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts wechseln, weil der UTZ-Kurs zu klein wäre."

Harry sah sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen an. „Da wirste aber keine Freude haben die Trelawney ist ne Niete."

„Harry das heißt Professor Trelawney! Mit allem anderen gebe ich dir Recht, deswegen haben wir auch einen neuen Lehrer für dieses Fach.", belehrte Dumbledore, der sich endlich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Wer?", sprach es wie aus einem Mund, aber Dumbi schwieg.

„Was ist mit der Kleinen und der anderen sind sie auch Hexen?"

Rachel schüttelte den Kopf und verabschiedete sich von ihnen, da Cat schon wieder nach ihr rief, dann war sie weg. Für den Rest der Ferien würde sie Harry und Draco nicht mehr sehen, was aber keiner der Personen wissen konnte.

Sie waren nun mit dem Schulleiter alleine und Harry hielt seinen Löwen eisern fest, wobei Draco seinen Arm um seine Hüfte geschlungen hatte.

Dumbledore räusperte sich mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Also ihr beide?", fragte er mit einem schelmischen Lächeln. Harry und Draco wurden synchron rot um die Nase und sahen auf den Boden und drucksten etwas herum, bis beide zusammen dann nickten. Der Graubärtige fing laut an zu lachen. Er führte sie herum, erklärte ihnen, dass er jedes Jahr die Ferien auf einem Jahrmarkt verbrachte. Er hatte schon über hundert Plüschtiere und liebte es mit einem Teil zu fahren, dass ‚Break-Dancer' hieß. Die drei hatten eine Menge Spaß und Draco fand, dass er, auch wenn er der Jüngste war, nie im Leben so kindisch war, wie Dumbledore und Harry, die sich wohl innerhalb weniger Minuten geistig zurück in den Kindergarten begeben hatten. Er wusste gar nicht mehr, wie oft er seine Augen verdrehte und so tat, als ob er diese Spielkinder nicht kennen würde. Aber am Ende ließ er sich zu einer Fahrt in diesem ‚Break-Dancer' überreden. Er bereute es sofort wieder, denn er wurde herum geschleudert und in seinem Magen wurde es flau. Als es dann nach schier einer Ewigkeit zu Ende war, hing er wie ein Schluck Wasser an Harrys Seite und jammerte, wie schlecht ihm war.

Harry erbarmte sich und sie gingen nach Hause, wobei er Draco stützen musste. Dem Blonden ging es schon viel besser, so genoss er nur noch den starken Griff um seiner Hüfte und schmiegte sich etwas näher an den Schwarzhaarigen. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber er konnte sich endlich von dieser durch und durch kalten und starken Fassade lösen und sich fallen lassen. Auch ein Malfoy war mal schwach, genauso wie ein Harry Potter schwach sein konnte, denn das machte sie erst menschlich. Und dass sie beide es sich gegenseitig zeigen konnten, war ein Schatz den sie behüten sollten.

Harry zog seinen Engel mit zu ihrem Haus. Er hatte schon bemerkt, dass es ihm besser ging, aber er wollte ihn bei sich spüren, ganz nah. So beeilte er sich hineinzukommen und die Tür hinter ihnen zuzuwerfen. Sobald die Tür ins Schloss fiel, wirbelte er herum und nagelte Draco hart an die Wand. Die Jacken lagen schon in einer Ecke und seinen Löwen hatte er auch in eine Ecke geschmissen. Der Schwarzhaarige presste sich gegen den Slytherin und atmete schnell und stoßweise gegen Dracos Mund, der leicht geöffnet war. Harrys smaragdgrüne Augen musterten des Blonden Gesicht. Er verlor sich in den blauen Augen, ging weiter nach oben und bewunderte die schön geschwungenen Augenbrauen. Die süße kleine Stupsnase ragte stolz empor und die Gesichtszüge waren so schön männlich. Sein Blick blieb an den rosenroten vollen Lippen hängen. Er spürte die Anziehungskraft, die von ihnen ausging. Die Luft flimmerte vor erregter Spannung, als er sich langsam vorbewegte. Er legte seine eigenen Lippen hauchzart auf die anderen. Sie fühlten sich so weich und warm an. Er ließ sie einfach drauf liegenm tat nichts weiteres und doch spürte er, wie er immer erregter wurde und das sich auch in seiner Hose abzeichnete. Lange Zeit standen sie einfach nur da. Gegenseitig sich anheizend, da sie nun schon die jeweils andere Erektion fühlen konnten.

Harry war erstaunt, darüber, dass es ihm überhaupt nichts ausmachte. Er wusste, er war in sexueller Hinsicht doch etwas schüchtern. Vorhin im Lokal, das war einfach, wie ein innerer Drang gewesen und Scheiße - es hatte ihm gefallen.

Harry löste sich von Draco und sah ihn an, dessen Augen waren geschlossen und er keuchte.

„Hmm... du bist so wunderschön!", raunte er ihm ins Ohr und rieb einmal neckisch über die Beule in Dracos Hose.

Überrascht, da er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, stöhnte der blonde Slytherin auf. Nun presste Harry seine Lippen hart an Dracos und durchstieß die Lippen mit seiner Zunge, um dahinter mit der anderen zu spielen.

‚So leidenschaftlich und schön.', dachte Draco und lächelte. Er öffnete seine Augen während des Kusses und beobachtete Harry, der voll in seinem Element zu seien schien, dessen Augen waren geschlossen, seine Wangen leicht gerötet und die Zunge in seinem Mund war einfach wortwörtlich atemberaubend. Draco senkte seine Lider wieder über die blauen Sterne und folgte dem kribbelnden Gefühlen und dem Feuer, das sich ausbreitete. Er wurde selbst aktiv. Seine Hände wanderten unter Harrys Oberteil und er spürte wie Harry beim ersten Kontakt zusammen zuckte, aber er legte sie auf die sich wundervoll anfühlenden Bauchmuskeln. Hauchzart streichelte der Slytherin darüber und wanderte ganz langsam weiter nach oben. Als er an eine Brustwarze kam, stupste er erst nur seicht dagegen, bevor er, angeregt von Harrys heißer Zunge und dessen Hände, die auf seinem Rücken und Po lagen, hineinzwickte und Harry ein Gurren und einen kleinen Schrei entlockte, der allerdings verschluckt wurde.

Nach schier endloser Zeit unterbrach Harry den Kuss und widmete sich ausgiebig Dracos Hals. Er leckte über die hauchzarte Haut Es schmeckte leicht salzig, fand Harry und leckte wilder. Dieser Geschmack betörte ihn einfach und der Geruch erst! Draco roch so gut. Er fing nun an fest an der Stelle zu saugen, was Draco zum Stöhnen brachte.

Der schwarzhaarige löste sich von seines Geliebten Hals und bewunderte den dunkel entstandenen Fleck mit einem verträumten Ausdruck in den verhangenen grünen Augen. Dabei leckte er sich über die Lippen.

„Oh, komm her du Schuft!", rief Draco aus, schnappte sich Harry nun seinerseits und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, während er nun Harrys Oberteil auszog und wegschleuderte, genauso wie dessen Schuhe. Aber Harry war auch nicht untätig und so waren sie beide schon bald nur noch in Hosen gekleidet.

„Wir sollten in mein Zimmer gehen.", keuchte Harry und presste seinen nackten Oberkörper an Dracos, dieser nickte gerade heftig.

Harry schnappte sich dessen Hand und zog ihn Richtung sein Zimmer. Komisch, irgendwie hatten sie es doch wirklich geschafft ihre Kleidungstücke so zu werfen, dass sie den Weg zu seinem Zimmer säumten. Harry grinste leicht und schubste Draco in sein Zimmer, direkt aufs Bett zu, danach schmiss er sich auf ihn und begann wieder einen heftigen Zungenkuss, er wurde immer intensiver, ihre Glieder immer steifer und das Feuer in ihren Körpern schien sie zu verbrennen. Aber Harry löste den Kuss irgendwann, da er keine Luft mehr bekam. Verliebt sah er seinen Schatz an.

„Draco?", sprach er dunkel.

„Hmm...?", der Blonde war benebelt vor Erregung.

„Ich kann das noch nicht.", Harry zuckte zusammen und ließ die Schultern hängen, er hoffte, dass Draco ihn jetzt nicht verlassen würde, weil er nicht mit ihm schlafen wollte. Er fühlte sich schlecht, er wollte ihn nicht verlieren, aber er war halt noch nicht bereit, er wusste zwar, dass Draco für ihn der richtige wäre, aber noch nicht so früh. Sie waren doch noch gar nicht lange zusammen.

Draco fühlte sich gegen den Kopf gestoßen und dachte, dass Harry ihn nicht attraktiv genug fand, dass er ihn nicht mochte oder sonst etwas. Aber als er Harry ansah, war ihm klar, dass das Unsinn war. Harry hatte ihm gesagt, dass er sich in ihn verliebt hatte und er glaubte ihm, immerhin hatten sie Seite an Seite gegen den dunklen Lord gekämpft, wo sie sich vertraut und gegenseitig beschützt hatten. Er nahm den Kleineren in den Arm, legte ihm den Finger auf den Mund.

„Pscht. Schlaf jetzt.", sprach er ruhig und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

Harry nickte langsam und kuschelte sich in eine enge Umarmung. Natürlich bemerkte er die Beule in Dracos Hose und befand, dass er so niemals einschlafen konnte. Sanft bewegte sich seine Hand gen Süden, legte sie vorsichtig auf die Beule.

Draco zischte auf, damit hätte er nicht gerechnet, meinte Harry gerade nicht noch, dass er noch nicht bereit war?

„Was?"

„Scht, Süßer genieße einfach.", raunte Harry ihm gegen die Brust, auf der er lag und bewegte seine Hand leicht auf und ab, ganz sanft und langsam. Dann streichelte er wieder nach oben, bemerkte die Gänsehaut auf Dracos Oberkörper und horchte dem schnell pochenden Herzen. Harry schloss selbst die Augen und ließ seine Hand von seinem Gefühl geleitet immer wieder über den Oberkörper streifen, leicht strich er über seine Brustwarze und bemerkte das immer schneller werdende Atmen. Dann wanderte seine Hand wieder nach unten und tauchte neckisch unter die Hose.

Draco stöhnte laut auf, da Harrys Hand bereits auf dem heißen Fleisch lag und federleicht drüber strich. Immer wieder entlockte er Draco so lauter Stöhner.

Was beide nicht bemerkten, war, dass es schon wieder Morgen war und ein ziemlich kaputter Sirius Black das Haus betrat.

Harry hatte nun auch die Hose geöffnet, damit er mehr Bewegungsfreiheit hatte, seine erst leichten Bewegungen, waren nun wild und ungezähmt, ganz so, wie es sich für einen Löwen gehörte. Er setzte nun auch seine Fingernägel ein und kratze ganz leicht über die Eichel, der Slytherin zischte, keuchte und schrie, doch Harry bewegte sich nicht weg von seinem Platz, an dem er das Herz des Blauäugigen lauschen konnte. Es war, als wenn es nur für ihn schlagen würde.

Seine pumpende Hand wurde immer schneller und schon bald spürte er, wie etwas Warmes und Nasses über seine Hand floss. Er machte noch ein paar weitere Bewegungen, ließ dann aber doch ab. Harrys Hand hatte noch immer das Lustorgan umfangen, als er einschlief.

Draco öffnete schweratmend die Augen, stellte erstaunt fest, dass Harry schlief. Vorsichtig löste er dessen Hand, fluchte mal wieder, dass er nicht zaubern konnte. Er langte nach rechts, wo ein Päckchen Taschentücher lag, reinigte so Harrys Hand und seinen Bauch, bevor er endgültig die Decke über sie beide zog und mit einem seligen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht einschlief. Zwar hatten sie keinen Sex gehabt, aber es war noch intensiver als alles andere, was Draco bisher erlebt hatte.

Break

thx to:

**Eleonore: Süße! Dein Beta war echt klasse, danke! Du bist die beste knuddel**

**gugi28** : hey Süße! Du wirst es nciht glauben, ich habe es endlich geschafft! Ja gut du musst es glauben, weil du siehst es ja stimmts? Hehe... na ja während du wahrscheinlich im Flugzeug sitzt oder schon in Griechenland bist, habe ich entschlossen endlich das kapi fertig zu stellen! JA der Alk hilft gegen alles, wenn du erkältet bist, dann hilft jägermeister ganz gut nick g ich weiß ich habe wieder keinen richtigen lemon geschrieben! Könntest du mir mal darkgugi schicken? Vielleicht kann sie mir ja helfen? knuddel

**Sanies**: enttäuscht? Kein vernünftiger lemon! grummel harry hat sich aber geweigert! Ich war fest entschlossen und dann so was! Dummer, launischer Gryffindor, kann nichts richtig machen! grummel ;) knuddel

**Emily** **Ginn**: öhm wars schlimm? Lebst du noch? Oder war das warten sooo schlimm?

**Tolotos**: hey, danke für das review freu, hmm ich esse fast gar kenen fisch nur fischstäbchen mit ganz viel zitronen, beim rest wird mir schlecht . Du willst, dass sev und siri, remy und luc betrügen? Hmm… ich weiß nicht, aber ich habe ne bessere idee und ich kenne auch schon den letzten satz der geschichte. knuddel

**Darkfire**: ich finde die drei voll süß, werden aber nur noch einmal auftreten… knuddel ich auch, ich auch esse nur fischstäbchen g oh hatten harry und dray spaß? Weißt ja jetzt ;)

**darkheart1230**: ach was die sind ganz lieb, man darf sie nur nicht ärgern g also du weißt ja jetzt was die beiden gemacht haben oder?

**Turquenione**: also die "Erwachsenen" wirste im nächsten chap sehen und den abend der süßen, hihi… den kennst ja jetzt auch, gel?

**Feaneth**: also ich weiß nicht, vielleicht ja? Ich hatte noch nie ne lebensmittelvergiftung, aber ist doch ne logische erklärung oder? knuddel

**jaina86**: ich kenn dich, ich kenn dich! sing boah du hast dir den mist wirklich durchgelesen? Cool! Freu mich schon auf die kiwo! knuddel

**Saxas13**: oh ich hoffe deine seele ist noch nicht ganz so stark außer gleichgewicht gelangt, weil hier gabs ja nun nen neues chap. knuddel


End file.
